Life's No Fun Without a Good Scare
by TrickRTreatTheGuardian
Summary: Lexi was an ordinary teenage girl with an interesting past. When she decides to live with her aunt and uncle along with her 2 cousins Jamie and Sophie she had no idea that the Guardians they kept talking about were real. One Halloween night Lexi's life changes and is soon coming face to face with not only the guardians but Pitch himself... what will happen to her and the Guardians?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The king of Halloween roamed the quiet little town of Salem, where he called home, as children ran around dressed as monsters, superheros, and many other things. What had happened to this joyous holidy for the dead? Use to people of all ages put masks on and danced around a fire to be with their long lost family members, lovers, and friends. Even adults use to be able to see him but that was a very long time ago. Now in this present time candy companies use this holiday to make people buy more of their candy and stores sell silly and redulious costumes. This was not Halloween. Do humans even remember why they carve jack-o-lanterns other than the fact that it is an old tradition? Probaby not... Now after hundres of centuries Samhain, the origional spirit of Halloween, power began to disappear.

"Humans have corrupted this holiday... they do not know the true meaning of Halloween and so I have accepted my fate..." the spirit said to no one in particular but as the moon hung high in the sky he heard his old friend. The king looked up to the moon. "You and I both know this day was soon to come... they have lost sight of the true meaning... few still celebrate this holiday the way it was use to..." The King looked down at his had and saw that end had begun, he was begining to disappear. "Find another soul MiM. One with the power of old combined with the power of new" By now his legs had disappeared and from the elbows down. "Make them know was Halloween was and still is... make them remind the children as well as the adults what this hoiday was... goodbye... old friend..." As he said the last part of the sentence the king of Halloween disappeared forever...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sighed with relief as the plane I had been on for what felt like an eternity landed. The giant metal creature rocked and lurched a little as it landing causing my nerves to scream once more. Boy do I hate landing, my mind always thinks its going to crash like something in Final Destination. But thanks to the great pilots we landed safe and sound on the great and beautiful ground.

Finally after a year of waiting I was finally able to see my favorite, as well as only, aunt and uncle along with my two cousins, Jamie and Sophie. I always loved spending time with the two younger children, they made me feel like a kid again. From recently talking to them on the phone, Jamie had a lot to tell me about an 'adventure' he had over Easter break with people he keeps calling the guardians whoever they were. As usual he was all excited and full of energy. Visiting them always put me in better mood especially after my dad died, my uncles brother, when I was 12.

These people could not take longer to get off the plane even if they tried. As I half sat half stood in my seat with my backpack already on my shoulders, I looked around trying to keep my mind occupied on anything so I wouldn't push the lady that I sat beside so I could leave this scary flying trap of death. Thankfully soon I saw a window of opportunity and half running, half walking I got off the plane.

I walked quietly through the terminal. I was happy to be living with my aunt and uncle and in a few months I would be going to my dream college which wasn't half an hour away from my new home. The school of the arts had everything an artist wanted. It had acting classes, music, traditional art and now it even had digital art, which is why I was going. My father had been an animator and created characters for story books as well as some TV shows. When I saw what he did I decided that I wanted to be just like him. So here I am following in my father's footsteps.

My mind then wondered to my mother. After my father died she stopped caring about me and life itself. She smashed my dreams about Santa and the Easter Bunny calling me a baby and to grow up. Then she took to drugs and almost every night she had a different man come to the house for her to 'entertain'. I told my aunt and uncle and they were scared for me as well as enraged with my mother and her bad parenting skills. My senior year I told her I was moving to live with them after graduation, which ended in her beating me. Finally after graduation I had packed all of my belongings, which fit in two suit cases, three duffel bags, and one backpack. Then I bid my mother farewell, which ended in her beating me some more, then left the horrible witch forever.

I was grateful for my aunt and uncle. Once they heard that I was going to college near them they offered me to stay with them. Heck why wouldn't I? Their only condition was that I watched Jamie and Sophie every now and then after my classes of course. Watching them was a breeze and fun so I happily accepted.

Even though it was summer and it was quite warm I had worn a hoodie to hide all the bruises except for the ones that were on my face, I just kept my hair over my face so no one would see. I didn't mind though the people who work here were keeping this place quite cold. Even though this thin hoodie I could feel the hairs wanting to stand up on my arms.

Suddenly I heard two excited squeals. "Lexi! Lexi! Over here!" I turned to see the two cousins I just had on my mind come running toward me. Not even bothering to slow down the two kids slammed into me causing me to fall as they hugged at my waist.

"Hey guys!" I hug them back. "Its so good to see you!" Jamie smiled happily showing the new tooth that was growing in from a sledding accident with a couch, so I was told. I about died hearing Jamie tell me this story for the first time. Once they moved off of me I happily got up and the three of us made our way over to my aunt and uncle.

"Lexi its good to see you" My aunt said as both of them embraced me into a loving hug. I looked at my uncle, he looked just like my father. Same blond hair and green eyes, and don't forget about the warm and welcoming smile they both had. Even though I was 19 I only reached his chest, but I was rather short for being 19. My aunt still looked young and had that warm motherly smile on her face.

Suddenly the smiles were gone and a frown was replaced as well as concern in their eyes, they had seen the bruises. "Lexi.. What are those?" My aunts voice filling with concern as she moved my hair showing the dark bruise on the left side of my face. I heard a small gasp from Jamie and Sophie when they were finally able to see it. "my goodbye present from my mother..." As I was talking my uncle grabbed the sleeves of my hoodie and pulled it up exposing more skin and even more bruises. Again I heard small gasps emanate from the two small children.

My face turned red when I saw that the bruises were granting me too much attention. "Its nothing Uncle I was expecting it..."

But he just shook his head. "no we should of taken you out of there sooner... Were so sorry Lexi..."

"guys enough. I'm fine. I'm here now and I'm never going to go back again. Come on not in front of them" I looked at my two scared cousins kind of feeling bad for not remembering them there for a few seconds.

They nodded and we all turned to go and get the rest of my luggage.

After twenty minutes, most was used trying to find their car... Boy was that an adventure, we got into the car. Once settled in and we were heading for home. Jamie started talking about his story about the guardians. So apparently the Guardians were these four creatures of fairy tale an myth that protected the children of the world. Santa Clause, North; The Easter Bunny, Bunnymund; The Tooth Fairy, Tooth; and the Sandman, Sandy. They recruited the winter spirit, Jack Frost, who was chosen by the moon ( honestly don't know what he means when he says that), to help them battle their enemy, the Boogeyman, Pitch Black. Obviously Pitch wanted the kids to stop believing in the Guardians so they would disappear and nothing but fear would remain. So the guardians needed Jamie and his friends to help defeat Pitch. I sat there the entire time captured by his story. If I had his imagination I could make some of the best characters for a children's book or movie.

"And almost every night Jack comes in my room and visits me!"

"Visits you? But its the summer time. Jack Frost, the spirit of winter would never come near a place with warm weather! Silly!" Jamie just protested.

"No I'm serious! Jack really does just for me because I was his very first believer." I raise my hands in defeat thinking that it would truly be silly if I argued with him over a silly imaginary character.

"Alright. Then I want to meet him. Tonight." The look on his face was priceless. He just beamed at me. "Could you draw them?!"

"huh?"

"If I told you what they looked like could you draw them Lexi! Please!"

I smiled "sure. It will be a fun new project for me to work on. I could possibly use them when I get out of college to make a book or something about them. I chuckled.

"That is so cool!" This was the way it was the rest of the way home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I'm enjoying writing the story. I never thought people would immediately start liking it. It excited me so much! This story will slowly unravel but it will start to pick up soon. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Jamie literally did not stop talking the entire way home. He just kept going about 90 miles an hour still as hyper and excited as ever. "And we have a surprise for you!" Was his last sentence he said when we pulled into the drive way. I looked at them while they had smiles plastered onto their faces.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked as we go out of the car and I slung my backpack onto my shoulder.

"If we told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" I just huffed, knowing the little buggers got that line directly from me, while I went around to the trunk of the car and grabbed my two suit cases. "Come on Lexi!" Jamie said pulling onto my hoodie. Carl just laughed.

"You go on Lexi. We will get the boxes." My uncle smiled as the two children dragged me into the house.

Nothing had changed. The living room still had the two plush couches along with the entertainment center with the giant flat screen TV in it. The kitchen still had that fresh fruit smell thanks to my aunt Kim leaving out a bowl of them on the center of the counter. All in the entire house was as warm and comfy as the first time I walked into it.

"Lexi!" Jamie groaned seeing I was taking my time look around instead of making my way to the stairs where Jamie's, Sophie's, as well as a guest room resided as well as full bathroom. Chuckling, I quickened my pace and walked up the stairs then turned left down the hallway where the guest room waited.

"ok you have to close your eyes now!" knowing that they wouldn't let me in until I complied, I closed my eyes as Jamie took my hands . The creaking sound of the door opening was heard as Jamie pulled, beckoning me into the room. "Alright, open!" the next thing that was heard was a gasp and the suit cases falling to the floor.

The guest room that I remembered staying in had light green wall with a white trim. A queen sized bed, night stand, and dresser was all that was in the room except for a couple of pictures and knickknacks on the dresser. The blankets were a darker green reminding me of the color of the trees. What I saw before me was not that room.

The walls were a beautiful purple, the white trim still there. A desk and shelf had also been added to the room. On the bed was a black comforter with quite a few plush pillows that were purple, black, and blue.

"Wow…" They had done this for me? They had actually taken the time to repaint the room and add stuff in it for me to live here…. I was not expecting this.

"Well I can tell you hate it." My uncle chuckled behind me.

"Thank you! I love the room!" I turned grabbing both of them into a hug, boxes and all.

"It's the least we could do since you were going to be here for quite a while. I knew you never really liked the light green color we had it." Kim told me. "Oh I almost forgot we have two more things for you." Then she dashed down the hall as my uncle entered to set the boxes down onto the floor near my desk.

I held my hands up. "Hey now there's no need for gifts." My cheeks turning red.

"Think of them as your graduation gift and college gift since you didn't get anything from us." My uncle smiled as Kim returned with two medium sized boxes neatly wrapped in old Christmas paper.

"You planned this didn't you?" I asked as I sat down on to the bed looking at them.

"Just open them Lexi!" "Yeah open open!" Both kids said preventing my uncle from admitting their plan. Then like a kid on Christmas I opened the first box.

"A new laptop!" And this was not any laptop it was one of the top of the line ones that would help me not only with college but I could also download software onto it so I could draw. How did I know? Because for 10 months now I had eyed this laptop and for 10 months I had saved up money from working and graduation to buy it.

My aunt and uncle smiled as Sophie laughed. "Open the next one! You'll loooooove it!" Jamie said almost just as excited as I was even though I knew that he knew what was in the next waiting box.

After looking at the laptop I grabbed the second box and ripped it open. No. Freaking. Way. It was the digital art pad I had also been looking at and planned on buying after I got the laptop. Tears formed in my eyes as I gently placed the gift down and ran to Kim and Carl giving them a hug.

"THANKYOUSOMUCHILOVEYOUGUYS!" Was my reply as I hugged them. I heard Jamie and Sophie laugh and hug me as well. This was definitely going into the books as one of the best days ever.

Not long after that they left so I could settle down and unpack. I placed the laptop and pad onto my new desk, throwing the boxes and wrapping paper away, then grabbed my book bag. It had my most precious things in there. A stuffed grey bunny with an egg on his tummy, yes I still had a stuffed animal but I had always had this bunny even though I don't remember who gave it to me, named Aster. He was rather worn out but thankfully he was still intact, both eyes and such. He only had a couple of places where I stitched him back up. My sketch pads along with a few pencils, and finally three books my father had created. One was a story book and the other two were just sketch books with characters he invented that no one had ever seen but me. They were all that I had left of him after the car accident. I placed my sketch pads and books onto the shelf then placed Aster on my bed as I set out to put my clothes and other belongings away.

"Lexi! Lexi! Lexi!" Sophie ran in about two hours later, thankfully I had just finished unpacking, when the fairy winged child ran into my room jumping up and down. "Make Easter Bunny, make Easter Bunny!" She cried happily.

"Make…. Oh! Do you want me to draw the Easter Bunny from Jamie's story?"All I got was a quick nod. "Alright go get Jamie and I will" Sophie just squealed and ran out of the room excitedly. I walk over to the shelf and grabbed a sketch book then a pencil as the two ran in.

"Easter Bunny hop, hop, hop!" Sophie said.

"Jamie could you tell me what the Easter Bunny from your story looks like so I can draw it for Sophie?" His eyes lit up and he smiled from ear to ear.

"Yeah! Can you draw the other too?! Please?!"

I laughed. "Sure." I sat down on the bed as the two ran up and joined me Sophie on my left and Jamie on my right.

"Alright the Easter Bunny is really tall like six feet! Or maybe a little over six feet…."

Three hours and five characters later I had drawn all five guardians. Sophie had fallen asleep when I was on the third guardian, the Tooth Fairy. Jamie had fallen asleep as I finished putting the finishing touches on Jack Frost.

Looking down at the two I smiled and put my pad down on the night stand. Then as quietly as I could I wormed my way off the bed and stretched. Three hours of sitting there with two small children on you was a long time.

"Looks like they are out like a light thanks to today's excitements." I swear I jumped out of my skin as I whirled around and looked at my aunt. She just smiled at me as she walked over and picked up Sophie's sleeping form. "Care to take Jamie to his room while I take this little monkey?"

I smile and nodded. As carefully as I could I picked Jamie up then went to his room. I laid him down in his bed and covered him up smiling. Little did I know that even though it was summer, a small amount of frost was starting to form onto the window to my right thanks to a certain spirit coming into the room? Shuddering when I felt the cold chill I turned and quietly left the room.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack Frost

I HATE summer. Of course why wouldn't I? I was the spirit of winter after all. But still I was a guardian and as a guardian I had a duty to protect the children of the world. Thanks to being a guardian I promised Jamie I would visit him every night even in the summer…. Boy was I dumb on that part…. But a promise is a promise and I intend to keep it. Especially to my first believer, Jamie.

When I had arrived there was a girl in Jamie's room that I had not seen before. She was wearing a black and green hoodie and pants that stopped at her shins, Weird combination for the summer time but alrighty then. She had long black hair with purple bangs that went to her chin. She was kind of cute. Babysitter? She was laying Jamie's sleeping body into his bed. Well darn…. He was already asleep. Then I noticed the girl shudder, she must be feeling my presence, before leaving his room. Eh I'm already here, and I don't want to wake Jamie up, let's go see who the new girl is!

Lexi

I stood there looking at the drawings I had recently finished. All in black and white, I promised I would do them in color when I set up my laptop and pad, but they all looked as if they were fixing to move or say something.

The easter Bunny was standing on his hind legs like a human. He had these weird designs in his fur that decorated his fore head and arms. On his arms were gauntlets with jewels on them. A strap was around his chest with a couple of Easter eggs strapped on it. In both of his hands he was holding boomerangs. Where did he come up with this? Behind him were little eggs with legs (hehe the rhymed) and larger eggs with faces and moss growing on some of them. At the bottom I wrote his name, Bunnymund.

Santa Clause had the traditional long white beard, dark eyebrows, and the smile that you would see in children's books, but the rest changed. On his left arm was a tattoo with the words 'Nice' then on the right arm was the words 'Naughty'. Since when did he have tattoos?! Also he was holding swords. That was a scary thought to me but Jamie loved it. His eyes were bright and full of light. Standing to his left were small elves that went to the top of his boot. It wore a one piece that looked like it was made out of a Christmas hat with a bell on top. It was also wearing sleeves and pants under it. To his right was a big hairy creature that had a small round nose and a long mustache. Jamie called these yetis. Then at the bottom I wrote North.

The Tooth Fairy was absolutely stunning. She looked like a mixture of a person and hummingbird. Feathers covered her entire body, except for her face and hands. Around her wrist there looked to be bracelets made of feathers. She had long beautiful tail feathers that reminded me of a train on a dress. On the top of her head was a crown of feathers in with different shadings (I was going to make her very colorful when I got the chance) and there was a long light colored feather right in the center. Her wings looked like a combination of a hummingbird's and dragonflies, thanks to the designs on them and translucent look. She had beautiful eye, as well as stunning eye lashes. Also since she was the tooth fairy she has the most amazing smile. Flying around her I had five mini fairies you could call them that looked like her only they had the hummingbird nose. Jamie called them Baby Tooth. The name Tooth was written at the bottom.

The Sandman was absolutely cute! He was small and round with a round face as well. His hair stuck out in a wild way, kind of like the bed head style. He also had a welcoming smile on his face. His clothes were slightly hard to draw but from what Jamie told me that it was all one piece that blended into his hands and feet because he was made entirely out of sand. I drew whiffs of sand floating around him and using the sand I made his name, Sandy, at the bottom.

Finally Jack Frost. Now out of all the characters Jamie had described to me Jack was the most normal looking one. He did not look the way I expected, probably thanks to watching 'Santa Clause 3' or the snowman movie 'Jack Frost'. He was a teenage boy that looked about my age. He wore a hoodie that had frost covering the hood, pocket, sleeves, and from the shoulders to the chest. He wore pants that stopped at his shins and were torn at the ends, meaning this guy was bare foot. Chord or straps were wrapped around the bottom of his pants all the way up to his knees. Frost was also on his pants. His hair was messy and windblown. He had a smile on his face and a look in his eye that screamed of mischief. In his hand though was a long staff that twisted around at the top, kind of like the shepherds crook. Frost was wrapping around the staff where his hand was. At the bottom in an interesting frost design I wrote his iconic name.

Jamie sure has one great imagination to create such great characters. If I had this kids imagination I would be rich from making so many stories and tv shows. I picked up the drawing of Jack and looked at him from the frost designed hoodie to his cute looking face. Wait, cute? No this is an imaginary character. I shook my head.

"Boy does Jamie have quite the imagination to make such interesting imaginary characters." I say to no one but myself.

"Hey we aren't imaginary. If you just believed you could see me."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!"

**OK I have officially added Jack. It will only be him for a while but don't worry I will bring the other characters into it as soon as I can :) Chapter 4 will hopefully be out soon! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note: tada! Chapter 4. As you can see I gave Jamie's parents names so I wouldn't have to constantly say aunt and uncle. Thank you for encouraging me to keep writing. I can now tell this is going to be a long story... hope you all don't mind. I'm going to start writing the next chapter soon, if my siblings will be nice enough and not wreak havoc on the house long enough ^^' Enjoy! **

Chapter 4

**Jack Frost**

I couldn't believe it. She heard me, actually heard me. No one her age has ever seen me let alone heard me!

I backed away from her believing that I had scared her enough, didn't want her to scream again and wake everyone up. I quickly left the room to Jamies to leave him a note. Once in the kids bedroom I went over to where he usually kept his paper and crayons and wrote him a note saying sorry for arriving late. Then I left the note on his dresser, like I usually do and jumped out the window heading for the north pole.

**Lexi**

I spun around to the doorway where I heard the mysterious male voice to see no one there. But I knew I had heard something because the voice was a clear as day. After looking around my room, and out my window, I decided to leave my room and search the house to see if someone had broken into it.

Nothing, after twenty minutes of looking around the house I found nothing. Everyone had fallen asleep and I was now the only one up. As I went back to my room I decided that it was just my imagination and that I was very tired from today's events.

As quickly as I could I cleaned off my bed, putting the things on the desk for tomorrow's project, then took off my hoodie to change into my pj's.

My arms were covered in bruises and cuts, there were more under my shirt and pants. This is what happened when my mother got drunk after taking whatever drug of the day she chose. If she just did drugs she would lay on the couch or usually her bed and not give a shit about anyone or anything, but when she mixed alcohol with it she got violent. Where ever I was in the house she would find me and just start beating me. I tried fighting back once, that only made it worse. She found anything with some weight to it and would beat me harder. I ran away twice, she got drunk and called her drug dealers saying she would pay them, with what I still don't wanna know, to bring me back. When I was returned home? Beating.

I shut the memories out as I took my shirt off to replace it with a tank top then the same thing with my pants to replace it with shorts. Finally I pulled the sheets back, grabbed Aster, then let sleep take me over.

"LEXIIIIII!" Came a high pitched squeal followed by the impact of a small girl jumping onto the bed.

"Ugh…..fummmm" came my muffled reply as I grabbed Aster closer to me and tried to fall back asleep.

"lexi! Color bunny color bunny!" She wormed her way under my covers and looked at me with wide green eyes. "PLEASE!" I opened one of my eyes and looked at her as she puppy pouted.

"oh alright." I sat up, Aster falling onto the floor as I do, and stretched the sleepyness away.

"Yay!" Sophie jumps up and runs out of the room, probably going to Jamie's to wake her brother up if he wasn't up already. Taking this opportunity I quickly dress putting on a hoodie and any pair of pants that go past the knee .

Once dressed I walked down the hallway to Jamie's room where i heard the two children's voices come from.

"He came last night Soph! We were asleep but he came and see! He left me another note!"

"who left you a note Jamie?" I asked as i stood in the doorway of Jamie's room. The boy ran over and handed me a note that was in his hand.

"Jack Frost! He came here last night and left a note since i was already asleep! Read it Lexi!" I smiled and took the 'note' of his hand and read it out loud.

_"Dear Jamie, _

_I'm sorry I arrived too late last night for you to see me. Plus I didn't want to wake you up, Sandy wouldn't of been happy if I messed up the dream he made for you. I'll try and visit you earlier tonight but you know how much I HATE warm weather. Till next time buddy._

_Jack Frost_

_P.S: Who is the new girl? I think she heard me last night._

The color instantly drained from my face. Jack Frost? The boy who I drew last night from Jamie's story? Nope, this isn't real. This is just a simple little joke. We play jokes on each other all the time.

I looked at the note again. It was in a hand writing I did not recodnize. Plus after i heard said 'voice' everyone was alseep. I looked up at Jamie his eyes wide and full of excitement.

"You heard him?!"He cried excitedly.

"Well.. I... uh... heard someone...B..." I rubbed the back of my head.

"What did he say?" Oh boy...

"Um.. hey how about we go and get some breakfast?" I smiled trying to get out of this but Jamie shook his head and pressed further.

"What did Jack say to you Lexi? Come on tell me!" I sigh in defeat.

" 'We aren't imaginary, if you just believed...' "

"wait you don't believe in him?!" Jamie looked at me incredulously. Oh boy I'm in trouble.

"No! Wait a minute and let me explain. I do believe in him Jamie. I just didn't see him last night because he said that behind me and when I turned around he was gone. You did say that Jack likes to play jokes."

Jamie nodded and smiled. "Yeah he does like to play pranks." Whew! Safe!

"Now lets go eat some breakfast then I'll add some color to those drawings from last night, K?" I smiled at them trying to move away from the current subject.

"Ok!" Both of the kids ran past me and down the stairs to the kitchen. Taking the window of opportunity, I quickly ran into my room to hide the note. I grabbed one of the books out of the shelf, not really noticing, and placed the note in a random page before placing the book back into its home. Then turning around, I headed out of the room and down the stairs where I was greeted with the scent of bacon and eggs.

"Morning Aunt Kim, morning Uncle Carl!" I said happily as I walked into the kitchen and looked at all the breakfast related food that sat on the table. Scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, yummy! I quickly grabbed a plate and started to load it up with some of the food.

"Morning Lexi. Sleep well?" Kim asked as she put the last pancake on the top of the already large stack.

"Yes I did thank you." I replied as i got a glass of grape juice then took both my drink and plate and sat down at the round table in the kitchen between Jamie and Uncle Carl.

"Good. Hey we have a quick question for you." I look up at my Uncle, taking a bite of my bacon dipped in syrup as my aunt sat down on the other side of him with her plate.

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you care to watch Jamie and Sophie tonight while we go out?" I smiled and nodded after taking a bite of eggs ontop of pancake.

"Sure! I told you guys before that I don't mind. Besides it has been a while since you two had some you time."

"Then you can meet Jack tonight as well Lexi!" Jamie piped in before taking a big bite of pancakes. I looked at him and smiled deciding to play along with Jamie's game.

"Yeah I would love to meet him." Both Kim and Carl chuckled then thinking the same thing I had before.

"Well as long as Jack doesn't make a mess and you two go to bed at a decent hour then that is fine by me." Kim said before taking a sip of her coffee. Then we all went into silence for the rest of the time to hungrily eat our breakfast.

When everyone was finished we placed our dishes in the sink to be washed, then went our separate ways. Uncle Carl went to work, Aunt Kim went to cleaning the kitchen and then went to her in home office. Jamie, Sophie, and I went up to my room so Jamie could tell me what his characters looked like. Finally when I was done writing all of Jamie's description, both children ran and got dressed, I had to help Sophie a bit, and went outside to play.

"Alrigthy then." I said as I sat down in my new desk, laptop and pad ready to go. "Let's get started."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Finished!" I cried out, throwing my hands up into the air. Five hours of nothing but sketching and adding color to last nights drawings and i was finally finished. Boy were my legs cramping from sitting down for so long. I looked at the pictures of the finished guardians on the screen.

Bunnymund was now sporting bluish gray colored fur, the designs a darker color, with white around the chest, stomach, paws, and tail. He had hunter green eyes and a cute pink nose. The Easter eggs were bright and colorful, pink, purple, blue, and yellow. The larger statues were grey to show that they were made of stone. The moss on them were a rich green.

North was wearing a bright red shirt, black pants and boots. Around his waist I added a wrap looking thing with patters of red and gold on it. His eyes were a bright blue and reminded me of children's eyes the way they twinkled. The little elf's had was bright red and the under shirt and pants were green. The Yeti was all sorts of brown with light green eyes and a white mustache.

Tooth was, as I has planned, the most colorful of all. Her feathers were different colors of green and blue. The bracelet feathers were bright yellow. I made the feathers around her neck become a golden yellow as well like jewelry. Her crown like feathers were dark blue with some small amounts of purple except for the one long feather in the middle, which was yellow. Here eyes were a brilliant pinkish color. The Baby Tooth had the same color scheme except for their little hummingbird beaks which were black.

Sandy was the most difficult. He was a golden yellow color every where. That was not the hard part, the hard thing was trying to make him look like he was made out of sand. That grainy texture gave me hell, Kim would know because she over heard me yelling at the drawing.

Jack was simple. His hoodie was a royal blue color, pants a faded brown, and his eyes were an amazing ice blue color. His hair was as white as freshly fallen snow. The staff was brown of course with some blue swirls. It took only a couple of minutes to figure out the frost pattern. I kept it white with a hint of blue to shade it with. Easy peasy.

When I was done looking at the pictures I walked down the stairs to go find Jamie. I was near the bottom of the stairs when speak of the devil, Jamie runs in out of breath and laughing Sophie no far behind.

"Hey guys. Having fun out there?" I ask as i enter the kitchen.

"Yeah! It was great!" Jamie walks into the kitchen and looks at me. "Can I have some water?"

"Me too, me too!" Sophie says out of breath. I smile and get out two glasses and turn on the tap to fill up the glasses. When they are over half way full I turn and hand them to the kids. Immediately both of them downed their drink.

"Easy guys don't make yourself sick. So I believe that I have finished the drawings if you..."

"Can we see them?!" Came Jamie's quick reply before I could finish the sentence. I giggled at him.

"Yeah come on. But you have to take your shoes off." I turned and quickly start heading up the stairs as the kids sat on the floor and took their shoes off.

"Hey wait!" Jamie cried out as I giggled and semi-jogged up the stairs making the two run after me.

"Come on then!" I laughed as I ran into my room giggling and brought up the images onto the pad just as the kids run into the room. Both got on either side of me as the first image of Bunnymund came up.

"Wow! They are so cool! It looks Just like him!" I looked at Sophie as her green eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Easter Bunny! Hop, Hop!" She began jumping up and down. I smile then show them the rest of the pictures of their guardians ending with Jack.

"So I guess that means I did a good job?" I ask looking at Jamie. All I get as a reply was a hug. Smiling I hug Jamie back feeling great that I was able to make him so happy.

"What's all the commotion?" Kim asked coming up the stairs after hearing her kids yell.

"Mom! Lexi drew the guardians and they look exactly like them! Come see!" Jamie ran out to the hallway to meet her as Sophie got up into my lap. Aunt Kim walks in and looks at me as I just smile at her.

"Well lets see!" I turned and showed her the five finished drawings. The only response was a gasp as she saw them. "Oh my Lexi. These are wonderful. You could turn this into a story book!"

I looked up at her happily. "Really?" Before I knew it tears had started to well up in my eyes. Why? Because I was finally on the right track to becoming like my father. My dream of becoming a great artist was slowly unfolding in front of me.

Understanding why I had begun to cry, Kim hugged me tightly as more tears streamed down my face. I hugged back shaking just a little.

"He would be so proud of you if he were here Lexi. I just know it!" Aunt Kim rubbed my back comfortingly. I looked up at her and smiled.

"I know... I know..."

After getting composed Jamie offered me to come and play with his friends which I gladly accepted. Quickly lacing up my converse I ran out with Jamie and Sophie to go and have fun.

An hour and a half later Jamie, Sophie, and I are walking into the house sweating and laughing. Boy did i need that. Jamie's friends were great playing tag and what not.

When we walked in Aunt Kim and Uncle Carl were in the living room. Aunt Kim was wearing a green dress that went to her ankles with brown flats. Uncle Carl was in black dress pants and a dark green button up.

"You look spiffy. Its only three thirty, where you going off to in a hurry?" I smiled.

"Oh were going to see and early movie and then go to dinner." Aunt Kim said standing and going into the kitchen to grab her purse. "You sure you'll be alright with them Lexi?"

"Yeah! We will probably watch some movie and play some games, plus I'll make a yummy dinner. Besides when have I not been able to watch them?"

Kim smiled as Carl walked up and stood beside her. "You two listen to Lexi and don't cause too much trouble ok?" Both kids just nodded their head happily.

"Ok! Now off with the both of you!" I said as hugs and kisses were distributed around before I shooed my aunt and uncle out of the door. Then I turned and look at the two children I was now in charge of.

"Bwahahahahaa! Finally I can suck out the brains of children!" Sophie screamed before running off to the living room as Jamie yelped and ran upstairs. That's how the brain sucking war began.

When the war had ended, me surrendering because the kids joined forces and attacked me, we were on the couch laughing.

"You want to watch a movie while I get dinner ready?"

"Yeah!" Both kids said at the same time. I stood and went over to the shelf beside the entertainment center where the dvds were kept.

"What would you like to watch?"

"Peter Pan!" Jamie's cries out. Eh it's not bad and Sophie is jumping up and down saying Tinkerbell. So I grab the disk and pop it into the dvd player then went to the kitchen to commence on dinner.

Jack Frost

Once again I will say it. I HATE summer! I quickly flew to Burgess and straight to the familiar red house where my favorite believer lived. Jamie always kept his window unlocked for me so I could sneak in if he wasn't in the room at the moment.

I entered the nicely air conditioned house and listened. Three voices were coming from the kitchen.

"Well what am I waiting for an invitation? " I smiled and left Jamie's room down to the kitchen where two kids were waiting for a winter spirit to bring some fun.

**Author's note: Thank you everyone for reading so far and for the reviews! Reading them just makes me want to keep typing. Yep this is a bit of an emotional one for Lexi. Her dream is starting to come true. Jack has once again showed up at the house and this time the parents aren't there. Will Lexi be able to hear Jack again and eventually see him? Stay tuned. Jack will placed in this story more from now on! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Jack Frost**

When I had made it down stairs I could see Jamie, Sophie, and what do you know the new girl sitting at the table as they were finishing up their dinner which looked like chicken parmesan. The girl stood and took the kids empty plates and took them to the sink. This was my opportunity.

"Hey kiddo!" Jamie jumped out of his chair and ran over to me excitedly hugging me.

"Jack!" CRASH.

**Lexi**

"Jack!" I heard Jamie cry out in excitement which scared the baby Jesus out me and caused me to drop the plates into the sink with a rather loud crash. I turned and looked at Jamie to see him smiling at someone to his right, but no one was there.

"See Lexi? I told you that Jack would come!" He said excitedly. Jamie looks up at 'Jack' and points to me. "Jack this is my cousin Lexi, she is going to be living here from now on." I should have known I'd be playing imaginary friends later tonight but when I made dinner I totally forgot. But still this is Jamie I can't let him down, I'll play his game.

I look to where Jamie's friend is and smile. "It's nice to meet you Jack. As he said I'm Lexi, its nice to meet you."

**Jack Frost**

"It's nice to meet you Jack. As he said I'm Lexi, its nice to meet you." Lexi said, but there was just one thing wrong. She wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were looking to the left of me. As i figured, Lexi couldn't see me. She was too old and I should of known that her hearing me last night was a fluke.

"Jamie, she doesn't see me. She doesn't believe.."

**Lexi**

Not long after I had said that the look on Jamie's and Sophie's face changed. They looked at me their face a mixture of anger and sorrow."You lied to me Lexi! You don't really see him! Jack just told me so.", "not nice Lexi!"

Oh boy. This isn't going well, I didn't want to do this but, "Jamie, Jack Frost isn't real. He is just a story. Besides why would the spirit of winter be here in the summer time huh?" Wait did it suddenly get colder in here?

"NO! He is real Lexi! Jack came here because he is a Guardian and a Guardian always keeps his promise! He promised me that he would come and visit me every night even in the summer!He wrote that note you read this morning, remember?" This was not going anywhere.

"Jamie, it was probably your dad who did that to make you happy since you didn't play your game yesterday."

Tears formed in Jamie's eyes. "No! Jack Frost is real! He is right here if you would just believe.."

"Jamie Bennett enough!" I had had enough. I couldn't do it anymore, this was redulcious. "I'm sorry honey but you have to stop. Jack Frost is NOT re" SMACK!

**Jack**

I stood there listening to the two agrue. "Jamie stop. It's not going to work."

"NO! He is real Lexi! Jack came here because he is a Guardian and a Guardian always keeps his promise! He promised me that he would come and visit me every night even in the summer!He wrote that note you read this morning, remember?" He was not going to give up on this. I could tell Lexi was losing her temper. Maybe I shouldn't have come over... poor Jamie, what have I done?

"Jamie Bennett enough!" I jumped hearing the girl raise her voice. That's when I noticed the tears in Jamies eye. That was it. I didn't care that this girl was Jamie's cousin, I was a Guardian as as one it was my job to protect the children, especially my very first believer. Thinking of nothing else I formed a snowball into my hand and as I heard her trying to explain that I wasn't real again, I threw the snowball, hitting her right in the face...

**Lexi**

Something very cold had just hit me in the face. Stumbling back a couple of steps I used my hoodie sleeve and wiped the snow off of my face. Wait, snow in June? What the hell was going on here?!

I looked at Jamie angrily. Thinking that he had somehow gotten one of his friends to sneak here with some ground up ice to throw into my face as if Jack Frost himself did that. "Jamie Bennett!"

"No it wasn't me! It was Jack!" The boy waived his arms infront of him defensivly. "Look!" Jamie pointed to the window near us.

I turned and saw the most amazing thing happen. Frost had appeared on the window. '_Hello Lexi. My name is Jack Frost. I advise you to stop being so mean to Jamie_.' Formed out of the frost infront of my eyes. I don't believe it. Could Jack Frost possibly be real? I turned and look at Jamie in utter shock. He looked at me, wiping the tears away that I had caused and smiled.

I turned to look at the window again but instead my green eyes were met with a pair of ice blue eyes. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! OHMYBABYJESUSYOU'REREAL!" I screamed as I backed away from the boy. Little did I know that I was backing right into one of the couches in the living room till, WHUMP! I flipped over the couch and landed on my face on the other side. "owww..."

"Lexi!" Sophie was the first one to run over to me then Jamie.

"Serves you right. You shouldn't be so harsh on him, he's just a kid you know." Hearing his voice made me spring right back up and look at him. Oh. my. god. Standing there before me was the Jack Frost I had drawn. The Jack Frost from Jamie's story. He's real!

I stood there in utter shock looking at him. Jack just smiled at me and waved. "hi there." I look at Jamie my eyes as big as dinner plates.

"Please tell me I am dreaming. That a character I had drawn from your story is not standing here talking and throwing snowballs at my face.."

"Hey keep that up and you'll get another snowflake." Came Jacks reply as another snowball formed into his hand. I immediately started backing up again until Jamie ran over to Jack putting his arms out in protest.

"No don't! Jack she didn't mean to! She didn't knwo any better!" I took a step forward.

"Jamie get away from him! He could hurt you." SMACK! Yet again, another snowball to the face. I fell on my butt this time the impact was so forceful. I wiped the snow off my face and gave him the eat shit and die look before standing once again.

"I told you snowflake."

"Jack!" Jamie jumped up and down infront of him. "Please be nice! She is the only cousin I have! Besides if you were nice and got to know her you would see how cool she is!"

Jack just scoffed as I got a little closer to the two, Sophie staying near me. I looked Jack up and down. Yep, exactly like my drawing from the hair to the clothes to the large looking staff. I got even closer till I was about three feet away from the two.

Jamie looks at me his eyes pleading for me to be nice. Well since was going to go no where if someone didn't try to break the rather thick layer of ice, pardon that pun, that had filled the room, I may get another snowball to the face. I sigh then stuck my hand out to Jack. He just looked at my hand curiously then at me. I had tried to put a pleasant smile on my face, even though I was still pissed about the snowballs and looked up to his curious gaze.

"Let's start over. Hello Jack Frost. I'm Lexi." Shock covers his face for only a moment but then it is replaced by a smile that looked like the one in my drawing. He took my hand, god was he cold, and shook it.

"Hi Lexi, I'm Jack Frost the spirit of winter and the Guardian of Fun." I looked at his smile and suddenly as if I couldn't contain myself I truly smiled. What a contagious smile he has. "So, what were you guys going to do before my arrival?"

I let go of his cold hand and put into my hoodie pocket. "Well, uh we were going to watch a movie before getting them read for bed."

"Mind if I join?" He asks curiously. I look down at Jamie and Sophie, their heads just a shaking like little bobble heads.

"Sure. Just don't freeze anything and no more snowballs!" I said as we settled into the living room.

We ended watching Santa Clause 3, how ironic right? Jack didn't like the way people portrayed him saying that he would never want to take North's job. 'Too much hard work and deadlines!' he said only making me giggle. By the end of the move both kids had fallen asleep.

I picked Jamie up and stood looking at Jack. "Care to help me with Sophie?"

Jack just smiled and picked Sophie up leaving his staff leaning against the couch. We quietly carried the kids upstairs and laid them in their beds. Once we had laid the kids down we met one another in the hall way. I motioned him to follow me but he quickly ran back down stairs only to return with his staff in his hand.

We entered my room and I looked at him. "Alright I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Who else is real? Is the Easter Bunny? How about Santa?" I ask as I walk over to my art pad.

"Yeah we are all real. Every childhood story you have heard is real. There are other spirits of seaon and holidays just like me."

I handed him the art pad with the pictures of the other guardians on there. "Is this how some of them look." Jack took the pad and look for a few minutes a smile appearing on his face.

"Wow. They look so real! You even got the Easter kangaroo spot on!" I tilded my head a little in confusion. "That is the nickname I gave the Easter bunny. But wow you are an amazing artist Lexi." I smiled and took the pad back from him.

"Thank you." A blush creeped onto my face.

"Well since you asked me can I ask you one?" I nodded placing the pad back on my desk then stitting on the bed.

"Why are you wearing a hoodie in suck warm weather?" Uh oh. Not that question.

I looked away pain appearing on my face as the memories flooded back. Slowly, I took the hoodie off revealing the tank top I was wearing under it as well as the bruises and cuts.

Jack

I saw the look on her face after I asked the question. I never thought that it would lead to something so personal. I opened my mouth to tell her nevermind but suddenly she took off her hoodie. A small blush was on my face see her strip revealing a black tank top underneath but it quickly disappeared when I saw her shoulders and arms.

Bruises and cuts covered her. You could hardly see the regular color of her skin thanks to it. Someone had beaten her pretty good. Who could ever do this to her?

Lexi

I sat there not looking at him as I exposed my dirty little secret. Did these bruises hurt? You bet ya but i didn't show it because that was behind me now. I was free from that.

A cold hand touched my shoulder. I looked up to see Jack's sorrowful gaze. I couldn't look at him, not with all the emotion I saw in his eyes, all the questions behind them.

"My father died in a car accident when I was twelve. After that day my mom took to doing drugs. She would lay around and not care about herself or me. I don't know how many times I had to force feed her. But then she also started drinking. When the two was mixed together she got violent.." Tears formed in my eyes. "she would beat me relentlessly. I tried fighting back and running away but in the end I would be beaten worse... I..." I couldn't finish, how could I? Tears streamed down my face and I began to shake. I don't know why I trusted Jack enough to tell him this after just meeting him but I did. I guess it was because only children that believed could see him. But whatever it was I trusted him with my dark secret.

Cold arms suddenly wrapped around me. I looked up at Jack and he smiled. "Thank you for telling me and now I'm going to promise you something. I promise that I will never let anyone hurt you like that again." I then did the only thing I could think of to do. I hugged him tightly and buried my face into his chest.

"Thank you..."

**Author's note: Yeah I'm dishing out these chapters pretty fast. It may slow down soon but I'll make sure to post at least once chapter a day. Well many emotions were thrown out here today. Poor Lexi, hopefully Jack can do something. Thank you all for reading. Next chapter will be out soon! **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Lexi**

I don't know how long we stayed like that but it felt like an eternity. But the eternity was ended when I heard the door open signaling that my aunt and uncle were home. I looked up at Jack letting him go and he smiled.

"I'll be back tomorrow Snowflake. Like Jamie said I'm a guardian and guardians always keep their promise." I smile at him as he walked over to my window and unlocked it.

"I'll make sure to keep that unlocked for you." Jack just smiled and nodded before opening the window.

"Later Snowflake." Then he jumped out the window.

"Lexi? You up?" I heard my aunt say from the bottom of the stairs. I quickly ran over shut my window, then threw on my hoodie as I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Yeah I am." I say as my aunt appeared into my room. She smiled at me happily."

"How were they?" I smiled as my uncle soon walked into the room.

"They were great, little angels. They have been asleep for probably an hour. How was your night?"

"Great. We couldn't thank you enough Lexi." A blush appeared on my face.

"It was nothing. I just need to go downstair and clean the dishes from dinner then I'll..."

"I'll get it you have done enough for tonight." Kim smiled at me. "You just go on and relax."  
"Thanks." I replied as the two left my room and headed downstairs. When they were gone I got my pjs and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Before I reached the bathroom I could hear the sound of running water coming from the kitchen.

Once in the bathroom I quickly set my clothes on the sink, grabbed a towel which was stored under the sink, and turned the water on hot. After I had the water started I peeled my clothes off and jumped in.

Boy did I need that. The water did hurt the bruises for a few minutes but I got use to it. I stepped out only tee be greeted by an overly steemy bathroom. Oh well, i thought to myself before I got dressed. Once I did my nightly routin of putting on pjs and brushing my hair and teeth I threw my dirty clothes and towel into the hamper we had in the bathroom then went to my room.

Today had really been interesting to say the least. Never in a million years would I thought Jack Frost was real, or that I would ever meet him! He was exactly as Jamie said, funny, myschevious, cute. Hold on there! Cute? Oh boy I had only known this dude for not even a day and I think he is cute. But heck I couldn't deny that he was not.

"No no. I"m gonna be good. No crushing on a spirit rigth Aster?" I said out loud as I grabbed my stuffed bunny before turning out the lights and falling alseep.

It's quite, too quiet. I thought to myself as I woke up. No sounds of children running or playing, no TV, just nothing. At first this scared me causing me to jump out of bed and run down stairs and look around. No one was home. As I was looking around for signs of life I saw a piece of paper laying on the counter with my name at the top. Walking over to the kitchen I grabbed the paper and read the content.

"_Lexi,_

I took the kids with me to go do some shopping for the day. Carl had to run to the office and should be back around 4 maybe 5 and we should be home around the same time. Help yourself to whatever is in the fridge and we will see you later.

Love Aunt Kim"

I looked up at the clock over the sink seeing that it was only ten thirty. "Sweet! Home alone for like six hours!" I said happily before walking to the fridge and looking around. The first thing I found was strawberry jelly. Picking up the bottle I thought that a pb&j sounded fantastic right now.

"Nothing like my childhood favorite with a Coke to start the day" So I proceeded to make my sandwich and grabbed a canned Coke from the fridge. Then practically running up the stairs, I went back up to my room with my food and drink along with a great drawing idea to keep me busy.

I hardly left my room thanks to this idea that I had. But unfortunately every now and then the interesting winter spirit would pop into my head disturbing my concentration. I was excited about tonight, I wanted to see Jack again and ask him some questions about himself.

The time seemed to fly by because before I knew it I heard the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway along with the sounds of two cousins running into the room.

"Lexi!" Both kids cried as I head them running up the stairs. I quickly hid the drawings not wanting them to see what I was doing till I was finished.

Jamie runs in first smiling. "hey Lexi!"

"Hey kiddo. How was your day?"

He flopped on my bed as I turned my chair to face him. Sophie then ran in and climbed up onto my lap. "Boring. We went to the grocery store and a couple of clothes stores because mom heard about a sale."

"Ew.. looks like I was the one who had fun today." I chuckeled and tickled Sophie a little.

"What did you do?" He asked his eyes full of curiousity.

"Oh just working on a project... nothing special" I say grinning showing him I was up to something.

"I wanna see!" Jamie jumped up off the bed and ran over to the desk looking to see if he could peek at what I was doing. But I was quicker having already hid the pictures before they came up. "Aw! No fair you hid them already!"

I laughed and poked his nose. "Nice try but you two won't be able to see it till I am completely finished."

"When?" Sophie asked before Jamie could.

"Who knows" I smiled at them not going to give an inch.

"Aw man!" Jamie said his lower lip coming out into a pout.

"Jamie! Some of your friends here to play. Why don't you guys go out and play while Lexi and I make dinner?" My aunt's voice called from the top of the stairs. Thank you Aunt Kim! I thought knowing that she heard the kids trying to get my secret out of me.

"Alright coming!" He looked at me. "I'll get Jack to help me figure it out tonight!" he exclaimed before he took Sophie's hand and the two ran down stairs.

I sat there and waited till I heard the door open and close before leaving my room. Making my way down the stairs I smiled when I saw my aunt in the kitchen. "Thank you for saving me from the infinate quiestions."

Kim just chuckled as she laid out food she was going to prep for dinner. "So what are you working on up there?" She asked.

I walked over and grabbed the potatoes, carrots, and celery to wash in the sink. "It is going to be a birthday present for Jamie and Sophie."

"Well I'm sure whatever it is they will love it." She said not pressing any further.

**Jack**

I happily laughed to myself as I headed to Burgess. Pranking the Easter Kangaroo was always fun. I froze his little lake this time, along with a couple of eggs that were in it. Bunny tried to get me but thanks to my ability to fly he couldn't reach me.

After I left last night I went back to the North Pole. Since we got rid of Pitch North offered me to stay there as long as I don't disrupt the yeti's especially around Christmas time. It was fun to stay there, the elves got a bit annoying from time to time though.

When I returned there, after freezing and making a couple places snow, North questioned why I was in such a weird mood. By weird he meant that I seemed to be happier, if that was possible, and that I looked to be thinking about something. I told North that I met someone who could see me that was my age. He was thrilled, but then he continued to question me. Who was she? What is her name? Am I trying to get her on the Naughty list? But I didn't tell him anything because I knew if I him Lexi's name he would know who she was. So I just ignored him and went to see Bunny.

Now I was almost there to Burgess to see thee of my believers. Man I couldn't wait to make this place snow again.. it is to damn hot!

**Lexi**

Dinner was great. Aunt Kim and I made beef soup, which had potatoes, celery, carrots, a little bit of pepper and some spices. Everyone seemed to love it and wanted seconds, I was tempted to have thirds if my stomach would have let me.

When we were finished we put our plates in the sink and cleaned off the table. As I was gathering the last remnants of silverware off the table I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Looking up to the stairs I saw frost on the handle which only meant one thing, Jack was here.

I smiled and looked at Jamie and Sophie as I put the silverware in the sink. "So guys you want to go upstairs and we'll play?" They looked up at me and with my eyes I motioned to the stairs. Both looked and small gasps came from them at the fact that they could also see the frost.

"What a great idea. You guys go upstairs alright. Just remember bed time is a nine."

I chuckled as we dashed up the stair, my heart beating like a drum. "Alright!" We all said in unison as we entered Jamie's room too see Jack perched up on Jamie's bed.

**Author's note: Sorry for not posting anything yesterday. I had to work a 12 hour shift and by the time I got home I fell asleep with my shoes on. I'll post another chapter later today since as a way of saying sorry. Thank you everyone for the reviews and for reading so far. I will be putting the other guardians in this soon! **

**P.S. I'm working another 12 hour shift tomorrow so please be patient. I'm still a working on this story even while at work!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Lexi**

From the moment we went into the kids room there was nothing but the sounds of laughing and playing. Jack would make creatures out of ice and they would run around the room and suddenly disappear in a puff of snow, which I thought was awesome. Jamie tried to convince Jack to help him make me say what I was making but the teenage guardian could only do so much in a house and in the summer time. Thank god for the summer time. Jack told the kids some stories of things that he has done over the years, one of which I loved is the blizzard of 68', till the kids fell asleep.

I picked Sophie's sleeping body up as I looked at Jack. He smiled as he tucked Jamie into his bed. I turned and left the room to go to Sophie's knowing the winter spirit will be waiting in my room. Once I walked into the room I made my way to her bed and tried to lay her down, boy was that a task since she has a death grip when she sleeps, I tucked her into bed and almost ran to my room.

As I had hoped, Jack was sitting in my desk chair looking at my laptop. I giggled as I walked in. "Hey Popcicle", I decided to give him a nickname since he kept calling my Snowflake.

He looked at me smirked at his name. "So since the kids are asleep do you think you can reveal to me what you are doing for the two?" I walked over and shooed him out of my chair and turned my laptop on.

"Do you promise that you will NOT tell them?" I asked as my laptop sprung to life.

Jack held up his hand, the other holding the staff. "I Jack Frost, the spirit of winter, and guardian of fun solemly swear that I will not tell or give any hint to Jamie and Sophie of what you are doing for them till it is finished." I giggled at his voice as he tried to at very serious and adult like, which he failed.

"You better Mr. Frost or I'll stop believing in you." I say as I turn to the computer, not noticing the shocked and hurt look on his face as I pull up some pictures. "Here it is."

Jack leaned in and looked at the pictures. "Wow... what is this?"

"I'm making a story book, about the adventure Jamie told me that he had of you guys. My father made me one before he died and I thought it would be cool to do the same for them." I looked up at Jack seeing the huge smile on his face.

"They'll love it!" He said over joyed. "Could I possibly see the one your dad made for you?" His eyes smarkled with excitement, reminding me of Jamies.

"On one condition"

"And that would be what?" He asked leaning against his staff.

"I would like you to answer some questions of mine."

After about thirty minutes I was done with my questions. Jack was 318, holy god I about fell out of my chair when I heard that. He saved his little sister and sacrificed his life so he can live which is how he became who he is now. The Man in the Moon created him. When he said that I had to knwo this guys was. Just like his name says he lices in the moon and he is the one who creates the spirits and chooses who becomes a guardian to protect the children.

"Well is there any thing else you would like to ask Snowflake?" I shook my head and stood, time to keep my end of the deal. I go to the shelf and pull out my story book. It is a purple leather boung book. I open the book and on the front page I read the words my father had written in them.

"_To my little bunny, may you never give up on your dreams and NEVER stop believing. I am so proud of you. Daddy Loves you!"_

Tears welled up in my eyes when I read that. I smiled and then gave Jack the book. He sits on the bed and flips through the book.

"This is amazing! And this looks like all of the others!"

I cocked my head to the side and walked over. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Look" I sat on the bed beside Jack and he let me look at the pictures in the book. "See it looks like the other guardians!" I looked at the pictures, it had been such a long time since I actually looked at the book, and sure enough there they were. Bunnymund painting an egg, North sculpting something out of ice, Tooth collecting teeth with her mini fairies, and Sandy placing dream sand of a little girl that looked almost exactly like me!

I took the book and looked at the pages again. What was going on? Did I see the guardians when I was a little girl? I looked at Jack in shock. "I have never noticed this, the last time I actually looked throught the book was before my dad died..."

"Well maybe you told him a story of meeting them, just like Jamie" Jack said before gently taking the book again and looking at the pages himself. Could it be true?

I put my head in my hands as I tried to remember something, anything before my dad dies but unfortunately nothing. The only thing i got was a major headache...

"Owww..." I say as I sway a little.

"Hey! Easy there" Jack says as he puts the book down and makes me lay down so I won't get more dizzy. "How about I go see North and see if he can tell me anything. He would probably remember you."

I nodded. "It would be helpful... I can't believe I never noticed... can I see the book?" Jack just nods and hands the book to me. I flip to the last pages and look at one of them. It was a beautiful pastel colored picture. A little girl with brown hair and green eyes was smiling,me. In her hand was a pink stuffed bunny with an Easter egg on it's tummy. Holding her was a large grey bunny smiling down at the little girl. At the bottom was a small caption. "_I'm going to name him Aster, after you Bunny!"_ My head started to swirl even more.

I had known the Easter Bunny? He had given me the stuffed bunny which I still slept with? I need some asprin and sleep, this was prooving to be too much for me.

"Jack... I think I should head to bed, I'm not feeling well at all." I felt his cold hand feel my forehead then I looked up to see a worried look on his face.

"You going to be alright?" I nodded before placing the book on the night stand.

"Yeah... my head is just hurting, I just need some sleep and I'll be better tomorrow I promise." Jack nodded before standing.

"Alright. I'll go and see North then, take care Lexi." In an instant I felt something cold on my forhead before Jack opened the window and jumped out letting a gust of window take him away. Then I quickly turned my ligths off and grabbed Aster and let the darkness take me away.

**Author's Note: Could Lexi have known the guardian's when she was a little girl? What will North tell Jack? Find out soon! :) :) Hehehe **


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Even after a 12 hour shirt at work I managed to at least post one chapter at 2am. That is dedication ladies and gentlemen! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Jack

I had kissed her. Not on the lips but on her head to comfort her. I don't know why I did it but by the time I realized what I was doing it was too late. Lexi didn't seem to mind or she was so tired that see didn't seem to notice. I knew my face was blood red buy the unfamiliar heat rising to them. Did I think Lexi was cute? Yes. Could I be having feelings for this girl? Possibly. But I had only known her for a total of two days. Maybe it was because she was my first believer that is close to my physical age. Maybe North will know after I ask him some questions.

Unknown

I stood silently in the teenager's room as she slept peacefully. She looked more like her father, the man who took the one I ever had feelings for away. I sneered at her peaceful form. I had gotten rid of him years ago in a 'car accident' as revenge. But I still was not satisfied; I was still in rage at the fact that I couldn't have her.

The girl mumbled lightly in her sleep and hugged her worn out bunny closer to her chest. It would be too easy to just kill her here; no I wanted to have a little fun with her, as well as with the guardians for defeating me. I knew she still held a special place in their hearts even though she was so close to being an adult.

I smiled evilly as I hatched a plan in my mind. The guardian's would pay dearly and this girl would be the key to it all. All that I needed to do was plant the seed and wait.

Chuckling I slowly let a small amount of sand swirl around my hand before letting it creep over to the girl planting the seed needed to begin my revenge. "Soon my dear you will know everything, and I will have my revenge…."

Then as silently as I had come, I disappeared into the darkness.

Lexi

_Fear that was the first thing I felt. Something wasn't right, something evil was here. I looked around and found myself in my childhood home. I was in our basement, in daddy's office where he would work on his neat little characters._

"Lexi!" I turned to my right and saw my dad. He was wearing his favorite red shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked scared; it was plain on his face. "Stay here alright? I won't let anything happen to you alright? Just stay here." Then grabbing the baseball bat he kept in the room he went out the door.

I stood there scared, clutching Aster tightly in my small hands. "Daddy?" there was no response. "Daddy?" I said a little louder my child like voice quivering.

Suddenly a scream ripped through the silence. Hair stood on my neck and arms. It was daddy, it had gotten him, daddy was gone.

"DADDY!" I scream, tears forming into my eyes as I slunk into the ground shaking. Daddy was gone. Daddy was gone. Those three words ran through my head over and over again. I didn't know what to do. I was alone and the evil thing was still here, in the basement.

"Lexi! Lexi come on! I won't let him get you!" That voice, I knew it from somewhere. It was a thick Australian accent. Where have I heard that voice? "Lexi trust me! It's Bunny! I won't let him hurt you!"

"Bunny?" I looked at the door. His voice was coming from the top of the stairs. It was my Bunny; he had come to save me.

I stood, my legs shaking a little as I did. Out of this room was a straight shot across the mini den area where Daddy use to watch his games to the spiral where Bunny's voice was coming from.

"Come on Lexi!" Clutching Aster in my little hands I took a big breath in, when I released it, I ran. I went as fast as my little legs could take me.

I saw it, him rather. It was a tall dark figure standing on the other side of the room. The only thing I could make out clearly were his eyes. A haunting yellow.

I kept running, letting the sound of Bunny's voice give me enough courage to keep growing. I reached the steps; I could see Bunny's face at the top of the stairs. I could see the worry and fear in his eyes but his face held anger, anger at the evil thing for taking my Daddy.

"Come on Lexi a few more…." I screamed. He had me, his fingers digging into my waist.

"Bunny!" I cried out my free hand reaching out for him. But before Bunny could react a black shape grabbed him and attacked him.

Tears once again formed into my eyes once more as I saw my last shred of hope disappear. "BUNNY!" I screamed once more but the only reply I got was an evil chuckle from behind.

"Not this time my dear. Your precious Bunny can't save you this time." Then I felt the evil thing drag me down into the darkness where it resided.

Who was that screaming? I though as I felt myself waking up. It was me, I was the one screaming. My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of my bed. My entire has a sheen to it thanks to the cold sweat. My body trembled violently. I still felt a pair of hands on my waist even though I knew it wasn't real.

It was just a dream I thought. No, not a dream but a nightmare. That thing, whatever it was had killed my dad.

I ran my hand through my sweat drenched hair. Could whatever that was in my dream be real? After meeting Jack I believed that it could be possible. Could it of been the cause of my father's death? I don't know. But what I did know was that I needed answers. But where could I get them? I sat down on my bed not knowing what to do. I looked at the clock on my night stand. Four thirty two in the 't want to go back to sleep. That meant I could possibly face that dream again and there was no way in hell I was going to face that again.

Doing the only thing I could think of to do I walked over to the desk, turned on my laptop and pad, and began to draw.

"Lexi! Why are you alseep at your desk?" I opened one eye when I heard the familiar sound of Jamie's voice in my room. My green eye was met with two curious brown ones. I sat up, my back popping as I did, and stretched. When did I fall asleep?

"I um... was doing something on the computer when I accidentally fell asleep. That's all. I'll be down for breakfast in just a moment." I said at I popped my neck, boy did that feel good.

"Alright." Jamie just shrugged it off and left the room. When he was gone I turned my laptop back on to see what all I had drawn before falling back asleep.

There were two drawings. The first one I had drawn was Bunny. He was at the top of the stairs that led to the basement of my childhood home. He had a large paw out stretched to me his mouth open as if calling my name.

The second one scared me. It was a drawing of the dark figure, the evil thing. You could see that the figue was tall and thin but that was about it. The only thing you could see in detail were his haunting eyes. I shuddered when I looked at them. My eyes continued to roam the page when, hold on. At the bottom in ulgy red lettering was the name Pitch. Well now the evil thing had a name, Pitch. Could he be real? I hope to god not.

I looked out my window for a moment and saw gray skies and a wet window. Well a rainy day to fit my mood. Goody.

I quickly shut off the laptop before changing into a new pair of jeans, tank top, and into my favorite hoodie. I called it my Halloween hoodie. It had spider webs, jack-o-lanterns, bats, candy, and other Halloween related things. It was once a regular black hoodie but I had gotten ahold of an air brush gun and machine. Twelve hours later this was the product. After I was dress I joined the family down stairs.

Jamie

I hated rainy days. It meant no time outside and playing with my friends. But atleast I had Soph and Lexi.

Something was wrong with Lexi. She was quiet at breakfast, never talking unless she had to. When mom asked what was wrong she said she just didn't sleep well last night. A feeling in my gut told me differently. What was wrong with Lexi? After breakfast she just went straight to her room and didn't come out till dinner. Could Jack and Lexi of had a fight? I had to ask Jack to see if he knew what was wrong...

Author's note: Yep this one was a pretty scary one. Thank you all for being patient and sending me all of the wonderful reviews. I bet you all can't figure who that unknown person was. :P Nah it's pretty obvious.

To be honest I actually had this dream a couple of weeks before I started writing this story. It felt more like a memory than a dream and my reaction was just like Lexi's. I did NOT go back to sleep that night. After I started writing this I thought that it would be cool to put it in here. Maybe MiM is giving me a sign.

I cannot thank you guys enough for reading and leaving reviews! Reading all of the great comments just makes me want to continue writing this story! I hope you all continue to read this story and find out what happens with Lexi!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack

Stupid North, I couldn't even talk to him last night because he was working on a new toy idea. After I left there I tried talking to Tooth but she was too busy directing her fairies to even talk. Sandy doesn't talk so I don't think he would be any help. That left Bunny. But since I froze his lake yesterday he was refusing to talk to me. What could I do?

I sighed as I made my way to Burgess. Looks like it is up to me. Maybe I could help Lexi remember something. Sure I wasn't Tooth but I guess its better than nothing.

The familiar red house came into view and I smiled. Just seeing the house put a smile on my lips because I knew somewhere in the house Jamie and Sophie, and now Lexi, were waiting for my arrival. I flew over to Jamie's bedroom window and peeked in.

Jamie was sitting on his bed coloring. His tongue was sticking out as he concentrated on the piece of paper in front of him. Tap, tap, tap. Jamie jumped hearing the sound come from his window but a smile was quickly plastered onto his face when he saw me.

I opened the window and jumped into the room just in time to bed hugged by Jamie.

"Hey kiddo, whats up?"

"Nothing, it raided out side today and I couldn't go outside and play."

"Don't worry about that. When I bring winter back here I'll make sure to add an extra snow day, k?" Jamie just smiled and nodded his head before looking down. "Hey what's wrong?"

"it's Lexi, she isn't acting like her normal self. She hasn't played with us today and she has hardly left her soom. Did you two fight last night?" Jamie looked up at me worry plain on his face.

"No we didn't I promise. But she did say that she wasn't feeling well last night before I left." My face heated up a little remembering the kiss then. "How about I go talk to her and see if I can help?"

"Really? you would?" I gave him my infamous smile.

"Yeah! Just give me a bit and I will work my magic."

"No freezing my cousin!" Jamie exclaimed as I jumped out his window and flew a few feet over to where Lexi's window was. I chuckled hearing him say that.

I peeked into the window. There she was at her desk, asleep. The laptop was on as her head rested beside it, pencil in her hand. I chuckled and opened the window before entering the room.

The first thing I noticed were the cirlcles under her eyes. Did she not sleep last night. Then I saw her facial expession when I got closer. It was scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed as if something was bothering her.

"Muggmmmmm... Bunny..." She mumbled in her sleep. Wait Bunny? The kangaroo? "Bunny, he's coming, he got daddy, he got daddy." Her face scrunched up more in pain as a whimper escaped.

My eyed widened when I finally realized what was going on. She was having a nightmare.

"Lexi." I said as I gently shook her. "Lexi wake up." But the girl did not stir. I sighed before finally noticing what was on the comtuter screen.

It was a room, maybe a living room area. There was a couch sitting infront of a TV. A large lamp was to the left of the TV, but none of this was why I was worried. In the far right corner of the drawing was a figure. I knew that tall dar figure any where, Pitch. There was no definition in his body or face besides his all too familiar eyes.

"No..." could Pitch still be here? I thought that we had defeated him when his own Nightmares turned on him and dragged him back down into his lair. This couldn't be happening, not now.

"Lexi, Lexi wake up now." I shook Lexi a little more violently hoping to wake her up.

"Bunny!" She screamed as she jumped awake, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily. She looked around in confusion till her scared green eyes met mine.

Lexi

I was having it again, the dream. The evil thing, Pitch was that its name, had gotten Daddy again. I was running to the stairs to the saftey of Bunny. But once more the evily thing grabbed me.

"Bunny!" I cried out before waking up at my desk again. I was breathing heavily as I looked around, my head spinning. Finally I was met with a pair of alluring blue eyes which was in the face of the spirit I have grown to know.

"Jack..." I looked at him still breathing heavily, my hands trembling.

"Hey take it easy." I heard him say as I felt him put a cold hand on my forhead, boy did that feel good. That's when I realized I was burning up. I quickly took my hoodie off too cool myself down not caring about the bruiseson my arms since Jack already knew.

I looked up at him again the wprry still on is face. "What happened?" I looked down at my hands thinking about the nightmare.

"It was nothing." I lied. I felt Jack's cold hand gently grip my chin and made me look at his blue eyes. I couldn't deny that they were georgous, I was a sucker for blue and green eyes.

"No it was not. You were having a nightmare and now you are drawing him." Jack pointed to the computer screen where I had drawn another picture of the evil thing. "Please Lexi I need you to tell me everything!" I could hear the egerncy in his voice.

"Alright." So i proceeded to tell him about my nightmare. The entire time I didn't look at him. I could see Jack infront of me, unmoving the entire time as I described the nightmare. When I was done I finally looked up at him.

Worry, fear,and anger was plain on his face. I looked away not knowing what to do.

"We have to tell North." I looked up curiously.

"Wait, why?" Jack knew something that I didn't.

"The person in your dream is the actual Boogyman, Pitch Black is his name." My eyes widdened as I suddenly remembered Jamie's story about how the Guardians defeated the Boogyman.

"He's real?!" I said jumping up out of my chair. "What is he doing in my dreams?!"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know but we are going to find out." Jack then grabbed my hoodie and threw it at me. "Put this on."

I caught my hoodie, looking at it then looking at him. "Why?"

Jack smiled. "Because we are going to the North Pole." Were what?! I thought as I quickly put my hoodie on as Jack grabbed my hand and led me to my window.

"Wait what about my family? They'll know I'm missing!"

"Not to worry. I'll just ask Sandy for a favor."

"The Sandman?"

"Yeah now are you ready?" Jack asked. I hesitantly nodded as Jack got infront of me squatting a little. "Hop on my back."

I looked at him like he was a mad man for a second. Jack turned his head to me and smiled. "Do you trust me?" After a moment I nodded in responce. "Then believe in me. I won't let you fall. Remember I promised."

After a few more moments of battling with myself I hopped onto Jack's back my legs wrapping round his waist and arms around his neck for dear life. Jack laughed. "Hold on Snowflake!" Then he jumped out the window.

The next thing I knew I felt a huge gust of wind wrap itself around us as we lifted higher into the sky. I was flying!

Jack Laughed as I looked down. Oh god we are high. I squeaked and clung to him more. "Easy Snowflake, I've got you!" Then the wind seemed to push us faster, gaining speed as we raced to the North Pole.

I don't know how long it took for us to get to the North Pole but the trip seemed to fly by, pardon the pun there. But as we got closer to the Pole the colder it got. I shivered feeling the cold through my hoodie. Plus I didn't have socks or shoes on. I hope I don't get frostbite.

"We are almost there Snowflake." Jack said feeling my body starting to shake.

"Jj...just...h...hurry Popsicle!" Jack laughed at my chattering teeth.

Suddenly a mountain was coming into sight. It was covered in snow and ice, like the rest of the land but there was something strange about this mountain. A house, no this thing was way to big to be called a house, it looked like a factory was built into the mountain itself! As we got closer I could see bright stained glass windows and walkways.

"Welcome to the North Pole Snowflake." Jack said as we landed. I kept clinging to him, too cold to let go.

"Too cold, don't want to move.." Jack just chuckled as he walked over to a large wooden door and stained glass windows and opened it...

I was suddenly greeted with the feeling of warmth as Jack and I walked, well Jack walked I was still on his back, into the fortress. My mouth gaped open as I got off Jack's back and looked around. Toys were everywhere, big hairy creatures were working on them. They were the Yeti's on my drawing. The Yeti's fur was either different shades of, white, grey, brown, or black.

The sound of jingling filled my ears. I looked down to see little elves in the same outfit I had drawn running around. Elves, real elves! But as I watched them the elves seemed to be making a mess more than actually making the toys.

"I thought the elves made the toys."

"Actually no. North only lets them believe that. But they do make some good cookies. Follow me we need to find North." Jack then grabbed my hand and led me though the organized chaos.

As we rushed by Yeti's would stop and look at us, mainly me since I was a new comer, before going back to their work. A couple of times some Yeti's stopped us and Jack had to explain that this was some serious Guardian business, then they would simply move out of the way letting us rush past as we went to find North.

"Hey North!" Jack called as we entered a big open area. A large globe was in the center. Continents were written in Russian and there were little lights everywhere on it. Behind it was a large lounging area. It had a huge fire place and a couple of red lounging chairs near it. Above the fire place were two swords and behind that was a painting of a man dressed in red shaking the hand of a yei with more yeti's behind it. To either side of the fire place were windows .

"Lexi, you stay here and I'll find North. Get warmed up and beware the elves." He said before flying off.

I looked around before I walked over to one of the chair and sat down. It was big and very fluffy, I could go to sleep in this. I smiled and relaxed into the chair before I heard the sound of bells. I looked down to see a small elf with a god tray. Sitting on the tray was a a gold goblet filled with steaming liquid.

"For me?" I asked looking at the elf. It just nodded his head, his bell jingling as he did. I smiled and took the goblet. "Thank you." The elf smiled before running off.

I looked down at the drink then took a small sip of it. Oh my goodness it was some of the best tasting hot chocolate I have ever had! I sat there and sipped the drink when I suddenly heard a deep, thick Russian accent.

"Vat do you mean you brought a girl here! Jack!"

"Hey this is important! She is having nightmares of Pitch!" Came Jack voice answering the other.

"Pitch? I though vat we defeated him." Then Jack appeared followed by another. He was tall, broad shouldered, sparkling blue eyes, long white beard, and tattoos on his arm labeled Naughty and Nice.

I stood as I looked at him my eyes as big a saucers. I was looking at the one, the only, Santa Clause.

**Author's Note: See? I told you I would be putting the other Guardians in here soon. Stay tuned and see what will happen with Lexi at the North Pole and meeting North! Boy am I jealous of my own character! I try to see if I can type another chapter later today, I'm crossing my fingers! **

**Thank you all for reading and posting reviews! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: ****I thank you all for reading this far and I thank you for the lovely reviews. I woke up this morning and the first thing I did was run over and turn the computer on to see if anyone else posted something. If it wasn't for you readers posting those heart lifting reviews I don't think I would have gotten this far into typing this story! Much love to all!**

Lexi

There in front of me stood one of the biggest choldhood icons ever known. He looked at me a little stunned, was I the first human here? But then his facial expresson changed to that of welcoming.

"Vwelcome to the North Pole my dear. Call vme North. And you are Lexi Bennett." I stood there stunned as i look at him. He remembered who I was even after all this time of when I had not believed.

"H..hi..." I said my face turning red as I looked down. North chuckled as he walked closer to me, Jack at his side.

"Jack had told vme that vyou are having nigthvmares. If at all possible could you please tell vme?" I looked up at his tall stature and nodded. For the second time todayI told the story. By the time I was done the hairs on my arms were standing on end.

North was stroking his bead his eyes furrowed. "Someving is up. I can feel it, in my belly!" North said his hands resting on his belly. "Excuve vme for a vmoment. I need to call others." The North walked over to a control panel near the glabe and grabbed a handle of some sort. After he pushed it down the Northern Light burst into the sky.

"Wow." I said then look at Jack. "The others? What does he mean?"

Jack just looked at me and smiled. "You get to meet the other guardians." Come again? I stood there looking at him then at the globe and lights then back at him my mouth a gape.

"No way? Really?" I smiled widely and jumped up and down. "Alright!" I jump up and down happily. Jack just laughed.

"Vwhat is so funny?" North asked as he walked over to us again. "Other guardians should be here soon. Vwen they get here Lexi please tell them about the dream you told to me." I nodded my head, hell how could you say no to Santa with tattoos?

The three of us stood there and idoly talked till golden sand suddely swirled around the glob. I turn to look just in time as a little golden man apppeared. It was the Sandman and what do you know, he looked like my drawing. He looked at me curiously kid of like he was trying to remember something and I waved and introduced myself. In return Sandy made a small little top hat out of his golden sand as his way of saying hello.

"Sandy doesn't talk. He uses his sand to communicate." Jack explained.

Then I suddenly heard the flutter of wings and the thumping of what sounded like something hopping, or was it running?

"What is it North?" I hear a vary familiar Austrailian accent. Then around the corner came the Easter bunny. Very tall, and very fuzzy was the first thing I had thought of. The designs on his fur were more amazing to look at in person. This was the person, or rather pooka, I had dreamed about, the one who tried to save me from the evil thing.

"What's the matter?" I heard a femal voice say as a beautiful woman, if that is what you want to call her, covered in very colorful feathers come in. She was flying and had five what looked like little copies of herself flying around her. It was the Tooth Fairy. Oh my god was she beautiful! I have to redraw her. I thouht to myself seeing that I did not justify her at all.

"Everyone, this is Lexi." Jack said introducing me to Bunny and Tooth. Again both of them gave me the same look as Sandy did. After a moment of looking at them Bunny gasped and looked at North and Jack.

"What is SHE doing here?!" He exclaimed, fear and rage thick in his voice, just like his accent.

"Let me explain. Vwe may not of defeated Pitch after all." North said rather calmly. "Jack brought Lexi here because she is having dreams, vwell nightmares, and Pitch himself is in them. You are in there too Bunny" North said pointing a large sausage like finger to Bunny.

"Me?" Bunny asked and looked at me. I just smiled sheepishly.

"Lexi vwill you please tell them the dream you had?" I looked at North and hesitantly nodded. I didn't want to, I got the creeps just talking about it, but if I do tell them they may be able to help. So yet AGAIN I tell the story.

When I was done Tooth had her hand covering her mouth, her eyes wide in fright. Sandy's brows were furrowed a deep frown upon his round face. Bunny just stood there speechless. After a moment Bunny looked at North.

"And she doesn't remember a thing?" North just shook his head no.

"Wait I don't remember what?" I ask confused.

"We need to talk in private for a little bit Lexi. How about I let Phil give you tour around shop? PHIL!" North boomed. I tall Yeti with dark color fur walked up. "Give Lexi here a tour of shop while we talk."

Phil spoke in his weird Yeti language which sounded like babble to me and motioned for me to follow. I turned and looked at the guardians. "I may not be centuries old like you five but I'm no spring chicken" I said before trailing after Phil.

Bunny

It was her, my little ankle biter, Lexi. She was here in the shop, she was able to see me again, but she didn't really remember who I was, or any of the other guardians. I was thrilled that she could see me again, but I didn't show it.

As I stood there listening to Lexi tell the story questions raced through my mind. Pitch was after her again. Last time her father lost his life, this time it seemed that she was his target now. Why? He was even doing the same thing as he did last time. Giving her nightmares. Last time we were too late to do anything. But this time, we will be waiting, we would be ready!

**Lexi**

This place was awesome! Phil showed me all the yeti's making cool toys for boy and girls. Every now and then a little elf would offer a plate of cookies or goblet of hot chocolate and I would gladly accept. Heck they were made by elves! Or was the food also made by yetis?

I happily nibbled on a cookie as I wanted a yeti make what looked to be a Transformer. He was carefully painting every single tiny detail with a small paint brush that was almost too small to see in his large hand. How could he do that?

"Hey Phil. Got any artsy stuff?" I asked. I was getting the infamous itch. The itch in my hand to draw. This place was full of inspiration. I knew the guardians were talking about something secretive and I felt left out, hell it was my nightmare! But I decided to shrug it off and enjoy myself instead.

Phil motioned for me to again follow him speaking in his yeti babble. He kind of reminded me of a North Pole Chewbacca. I giggled to myself thinking about that.

Jack

North led us into his study. A sculpture. made of ice partially finished thanks to me interupting him sat on his desk.

"Jack what we are about to tell you, you can't tell anyone about, especially Lexi."

"Wait why?"

"Just listen to the story ok Frostbite?" Bunny said. He seemed unusually on edge.

"About eleven years ago, Lexi was eight. She was a devious and mischeif little girl, but always seemed to be on Nice list in the end. Well she had managed to some how catch us or see us. She even caught Sandy!" I looked at Sandy and he just floated to my left twiddling his thumbs innocently.

"After she had seen us we would kind of keep close eye on her. Bunny especially. He would come and visit her and take her to his Warren. In time Lexi managed to worm her way into all of our hearts. But something terrible happened." North's face seem to darken.

"Pitch came after her. To this day we still do not know exactly why. He started haunting her dreams, giving her nightmares." Just like what he was doing now. "The he would actually come to visit her i when she was awake. Haunting her in a way. Once night Pitch went to her room while she was asleep, ready to kill her. Luckily at that time Bunny came to check on her." Bunny's ears flattened as North continued. "Bunny saved Lexi but then went after her father. He had to work late and was on his way home when Pitch and his Nightmares ambushed him."

So all this was Pitch's fault. He was the reason Lexi lost her father. He caused her mother to start taking drugs and drinking. He was the reason for her suffering. I gripped my staff tightly. He was not going to get anywhere near her this time! I thought.

"What are we going to do?" I asked North.

"Vwe need to keep eye on her. Day and night until Pitch makes his move. Then we strike! No mercy!" North said confidently.

"But who will watch her?" Tooth said taking a small break from directing her mini fairies.

"I will!" I said, in unison with the Easter Kangaroo.

"What?!" We once again said at the same time. "NO! ME!" Again. Both of us pointing to ourselves

"Gentlemen! How about you both take turns in shifts? Bunny by day Jack by night so Jamie still gets to see Jack every night. As long as you don't risk his place on Nice list." North looked directly at me on that one.

"Fine!" Bunny said huffing. He was not the only one who didn't like this but at least Lexi, as well as Jamie and Sophie would be safe.

"But remember. Lexi can not know or remember anything about he connection to us in the past. The less she knows the safer she will be."

The four of us nodded our heads silently in agreement.

We all exited the study and looked around the room to see if we could hear or see any sign of Lexi and Phil. But the place was too busy to get a clear glimpse of anything. Suddenly Phil came up carrying a sleeping Lexi in his arms. I smiled seeing her, she looked so tiny in the large hairy creatures arms.

"I'll take her home." I said quietly before walking over and taking her out of Phil's arms. When I did I saw she had something in her hand. It looked to be comic strips of the shop she had drawn. I'd have to read those later.

"Here Jack." North said as he took out a snow globe and whispered something into it. He then threw the globe onto the floor, as whirl of color appearing. "Faster and safer to get her home. Hide it in her room incase one of you needs it." I nodded. Smiling I said goodbye to the others and stepped through the portal taking Lexi home.

**Author's Note: Poor Lexi! It's all Pitch's fault! Looks like Sophie isn't the only ankle biter that has wormed her way into the Guardian's heart. Will Jack and Bunny get along to help Lexi? What will Pitch do next? I hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter. I will post more tomorrow but I am tired and need sleep right now before I even think of posting another chapter. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I thank you all for reading and posting comments on the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 12

**Lexi**

_I was running around in a field. It was spring time, flowers were blooming here and there on the ground. There were little eggs walking around, wait eggs? I looked at the little creatures, some were white then some had been painted. They were walking around on little legs. I smiled at them and went after a few, that was how a my little game of chase started with the egg creatures. _

"Lexi!" I heard a voice call. I smiled to myself thinking, Bunny's back! I giggled a couple of eggs in my hand as I ran to where the voice called to me.

"Bunny! I called. I saw him standing there smiling as I ran over to the big creature happily. "Look Bunny I caught some eggs!"

"Lexi!" I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back in my room. How did I get here? Suddenly the memories of last night came back. I had met the guardian's, actually met them! They were all so amazing in person. Then I remember being shown the shop, boy did I feel like a kid, I mean how many people have ACTUALLY seen Santa's shop?! Then the last thing I remember was drawing a few comic strips about the elves and Yetis. Did Jack take me home?

"Lexi!" I turned to see Jamie looking at me. I yawned and sat up.

"Morning squirt." I said stretching.

Jamie walked into the room looking at me. "What happened last night? I asked Jack to see what was wrong with you."

I looked at him. "I'm sorry about last night, I had a scary dream the other night and it really scared me. But guess what happened last night?"

"What?" Jamie asked coming closer to the bed.

I turned to the night stand where the comics laid and grabbed them. "I went to the North Pole last night and met the Guardians" I replied showing Jamie the comics.

His eyes went wide and he ran over to the bed. "Really?!" I nodded, smiling as he looked at the comics laughing at the ones with the elves in it. "Wow these are cool! So what was it like in there? What did the Guardians say? How are they?"

"Whoah whoah whoah slow down. It was awesome, but it was super busy. North had a Yeti show me around while they talked I don't know about what", yeah I lied but I didn't want to worry the kid. "And they were amazing. SO much cooler in person!" I smiled.

"No fair I wanted to go!" I chuckled.

"Maybe next time kiddo." I said before standing and looking down. I was still in the clothes from yesterday, I believe it is shower time! "I'm going to go shower. I'll be down in a bit."  
"Can I keep the comics? " Jamie asked holding the papers in his hand.

"Yeah." I say as I gather some clean clothes.

"Thank you!" Jamie replies as he runs out of the room. "Hey mom look at these!" I heard come from downstairs.

I chuckle as I go to the bathroom to get cleaned up for the day.

**Time Skip mid October**

It had been about four months since I moved to Burgess and met Jack. Jamie and Sophie went back to school near the end of August. Two weeks later I started college. It was great! I was enjoying myself. But since I have started I have been so busy. I had lots of homework not to mention the projects. When Jack visits I would be doing homework till I normally fell asleep at the desk. But the very next morning I would wake up in my bed, thank you Jack.

The nightmares would continue some nights each time they would be worse than be fore. But in the end they ended the same way, the evil thing would get me. other times I would have regular dreams but they felt so real as if they were actually memories. But when the nightmares came back I would always lose sleep.

Over time all of the bruises faded showing my pale skin once more. I had a couple of scars here and there on me from some cuts, the only prominent one was on the right side of my neck. It was kind of jagged and reminded me of a lightning bolt. Jamie ran around saying I was the female Harry Potter, joy. But once the bruises were gone I stopped wearing my hoodie all the time and just wore regular t-shirts and tank tops.

Jack continued to watch me and the kids at night while Bunny did during the day. Bunny liked to keep himself hidden. I haven't been able to say a thing to him. But every now and then I would see him out of the corner of my eye and I would smile to myself. Maybe he was shy? I don't know.

Near the end of September I had an idea. I was going to make Halloween costumes for Jamie and Sophie of the Guardians. For myself though I had my own Guardian idea. Since my birthday was literally on Halloween I was going to be the Guardian of Halloween. Jamie wanted to be Jack Frost, Sophie insisted on being the Bunnymund. Jack thought it was a great idea, especially since he got to model every now and then.

I continued to work on the kids story book. It was almost finished. Twenty pages total about Jamie's adventure. I even put the picture he made of him sledding down the street. The only thing I had to do now was make a binding for the book. I just couldn't decide on how I wanted to do that yet.

Now when Jack visits I would always get the feeling of butterflies in my stomach. When he smiled I me I blushed. Over past months of knowing him I have realized that I have fallen for the spirit of winter. Did he like me back? Well he would drop hints for me. He kissed me on the cheek once before leaving, when I was actually up and not doing homework, my face turned fifty shades of red. Things seemed to be going great all in all.

"Jamie, Sophie come here please!" Said as I looked at my handy work. I had finished their Halloween costumes. I had custom made everything. The hoodie for Jamie was perfect. Frost designs in all the right places. The pants were torn at the ends and I used brown paint to give it the different colors like Jack has on his. The staff was a pain in the butt, I needed Uncle Carl to help me a few times, but I managed to shape it perfectly and paint it.

The Bunny costume was more of a pain to do. I bought a pair of white pants and a white long sleeve shirt. Then I found an air brush kit and painted the fur designs onto them. The strapp was made out of some extra durable cloth. I made the gauntlest and boomerangs out of paper mache. The bunny ears I bought and painted grey.

I laid both costumes out onto my bed as I heard the two run up the stairs and into my room. I turned just in time to see the looks on their faces. Both of their mouths were opened and there eyes looked as if they would pop out of their heads.

I smiled. "Well since no one is saying something I guess you guys don't..."

"We love them!" They both screamed in unison and ran over to hug me. I laughed as I fell to the floor both kids clinging to me.

"I'm glad and hey just in time for the festival huh?" Every year a week before Halloween Burgess had a festival it was almost like a pre Halloween celebration. Kid could play games and enter a Halloween contest. There were also places for the teenagers and adults. Tomorrow was the festival.

"Yeah!" I smile before looking at the clock. "ok guys I got to leave for class." I hugged them both and kissed my foreheads. "No trying on the costumes till I get home." I said before grabbing my backpack and putting my laptop in it. "Later!" I said as I ran down stairs and out the door.

When I had arrived home dinner was on the table and everyone was sitting at the table.

"Sorry I'm late! Lost track of time in the library." I said as I took my shoes of and placed my backpack near the stairs to take up later.

"It's alright. We were just about to eat." My aunt repiled smiling.

"I think you have great timing." Carl said chuckling. I just smiled as I sat down and loaded my plate up to eat.

After dinner Carl went into the living room to watch TV. Aunt Kim went to washing dishes. Jamie, Sophie, and I had some chocolate ice cream for dessert.

"So Lexi are you wanting anything special for your birthday next week?" Oh boy, the birthday question.

I looked at her and shook my head. "No not really. I know my birthday is on Halloween and all but all I want to do is go trick-r-treating with Jamie and Sophie." I looked at the two and smiled.

"You sure?" My aunt said her voice giving me the tone of 'We got you something already'.

"Yeah" I say as I walk over to the freezer and put more ice cream in my bowl and secretly grabbing another spoon. "I'm going to go and finish my costume for tomorrow." I said as I grab my book bag in my free hand and run upstairs.

Like clock work Jack was already sitting on my bed waiting. "Sup Popsicle?" I ask as I put my book bag down and sit on the bed. I hand him one of the spoons then take my own and get a bite of ice cream.

"Nothing. Bunny said he saw no sign of Pitch. But you are still having nigthmares aren't you?" He asked before taking a bit of ice cream and smiling.

"Yeah every now and then and it always is about the same thing..." I say looking down.

Jack sat there, a puzzled look on his face as he thought. "Maybe he is too much of a coward", he grins, "Pitch is probably scared that I'll freeze his sorry butt again!" Jack and I laughed as I took another bite of ice cream.

"Easy there hot head. You don't want to melt." I giggled as he just stuck his tongue out at me. Suddenly he grinned, oh no, he has an idea. Jack slowly leaned in as I just sat there my face becoming a tomato. Before I could ask Jack blew into my face and a small amount of frost appeared on my nose. He nipped me! Jack Frost literally nipped my nose!

Jack laughed at how red my face was. "Some one is blushing!"

"No I'm not!" I defended myself still blushing as I rub my nose to get the frost off. "Well now I can literally say that Jack Frost has nipped at my nose." Jack smiled and laughed. Soon, unable to hold myself, I laughed too. His laugh truly was contagious.

I looked up at Jack smiling, my blush gone down but I knew I was still pink in the face. Jack looked at me, was he blushing? Before I knew it we were leaning into each other and then I was kissing the one, the only, Jack Frost.

**Author's Note: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! They kissed! Sorry if you all didn't like the time skip but there are some... things that are about to go down and it can happen unless I made it skip to October. Lexi had fallen in love with Jack! Jack like Lexi! What will happen at the festival tomorrow? What is Pitch's next move? Stay toned to find out! **


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lexi

His lips were cold, no surprise there, but soft. My head seemed to spin and the butterfies in my stomach became a whirlwind. Before I knew it, it was over. Jack and I both pulled away from one another both of us blushing. I continued to look at him in amazement.

"Ahem." We heard a little voice say to my left. I turned to see Jamie and Sophie there smiling at us. Oh god, they saw us.

"I... um... we were..." I sit there utterly embarressed trying to explain as Jack looks at them silently, a big cheezy grin plastered all over his face.

"Lexi and Jack sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" the two sang. They are NEVER going to let me forget this, like I wanted to.

"Come here you!" I scream as the two kids run off to Jamie's room and slam the door kackling like little idiots the entire time.

I walk back into my room embarressed. Jack was still sitting there but a smile was plain on his face. I smiled back at him, my cheeks pink. "So... um... I finished the Halloween costumes for Jamie and Sophie!" Smooth Lexi... NOT. I though trying to find some type of subject to talk about just so the room wouldn't be silent.

"Let me see then." Jack said excitedly. I smiled and pulled out the costumes.

"So what do you think?" I ask after laying out the costumes on my bed.

"They are awesome! Jamie is going to look like a regular mini me! And Sophie will look like a little female Easter Kangaroo! Oh man the staff, looks exactly like mine! I'm half tempted to see if I use it" I grab the staff.

"Don't even think about it Popsicle! I worked too hard to have it ruined the day before the festival!" I say the staff now behind my back. It did take me the longest to make. Eighteen hours, without including the drying process. Jack laughed at me and stood raising his hands in defeat.

"Alright alright. I surrender. So what about your costume? Did you finish yours yet?" He asks curiously looking around the room to see if he can catch a glimpse of it.

"Nope which reminds me, I need to finish it. How about you fly over to Jamie's room and play with him till he is alseep? That way I can concentrate on finishing the costume." Jack just huffs, knowing that I won't let him see till I'm finished.

"Alright Snowflake have it your way." He grins. Then grabbing the bowl of ice cream, I swear he is addicted to that stuff now, he goes to the window and jumps out to go to Jamie's. Why he doesn't just walk down the hall I will never know...

Once Jack was gone I closed the window and put the kid's costumes up before pulling my costume out. It was a dress, almost completely made by hand. The upper part was a corset, which I bought. Nothing special about it. It was black and laced up in the front. The middle was a bright purple. Then I added some pretty silvery, not to mention see throughm spiderweb fabric, took about three layers, over the fron of the corset to give it the halloween feel. For the bottom I found some strong, black cotton fiber fabric and again put the spiderweb fabric over the fabric. Afterwards I found some purple silk and cut a bat wing design and sewn it around the entire bottom. It was beautiful to say the least. It ended rigtht above my thigh. All I needed to to was finish the bottom of the skirt and work on the leggings and I would be done.

The leggings were a beautiful light purple and then I took some light weight rolled up fabric and made it swirl up around the leggings. After that I cut out some leaves and ta da! Leggings with pumpkin vines wrapping around the legs. It turned out pretty well. For the leggings I needed to finish sewing the leaves on, by hand. Finding the materials I needed and thanking every god like being for me not having homework tonight, I set out to work.

After about two hours I heard a tapping on my window. I looked up to see Jack opening the window and coming in. "Hey there Snowflake!" He smiles as I quickly hide the dress and leggings under the covers of my bed. "Aw come on let me see!" He says pouting.

"Nope!" I shake my head giggling. "Not until I'm..." SMACK. Damnit! A snowball to the face. I squeaked as I felt myself fall off the bed and land on my butt on the floor. Jack laughed before grabbing the dress.

"Hey no fair!" I said wiping the snow off my face. I quickly go up and ran over to him trying to get the dress back. "Give me!"

Jack just laughed as used one hand to keep me away and the other to hold the dress and awkwardly look at it. "This is pretty!" He says.

I finally give up on trying to get it back and sit down onto the bed. I smile a little. "Thanks. I decided to be my own Guardian, especially since I was born on Halloween and all."

"Really now? That's kind of cool." He says continuing to look at the dress. "Well I can tell you Sammy did not look like this."

"Sammy?" I looked at Jack curiously.

"Yeah the King of Halloween, or the Pumpkin King"

"Like Jack!" I said excitedly, I loved Nightmare before Christmas. Now that makes me think. What would North do if he watched the movie, or was put into that situation?

Jack looked at me curiously. "It's a character from a Halloween movie."

"Oh well any way. Sammy is the spirit of Halloween. He is one of the oldest spirits alive today. Although now that I think of him, I haven't seen him around lately and its close to Halloween weird. We'll see him soon though I'm sure of it. Can you put it on?"

I look at Jack a little embarressed. "Nope not until tomorrow Popsicle." SMACK! Luckily I had been expecting that one I barely mannaged to dodge the snowball that was now sliding down my wall. I laughed. "Nice try!"

Jack finally gave up and we sat and talked till I got tired. Then Jack helped me put all of the stuff up so I could get ready for bed.

"Hey are you going to come with us to the festival?" My cheeks started to heat up. "I know not may people can see you but still it would be kind of cool to have you there with us tomorrow night, especially Jamie since he is going to be dressed like you. His friends will adore that..." Jack just smile.

"Sure! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" I smiled happily.

"Goodnight Jack." I say as I yawned. I suddenly felt something cold on my cheek before Jack rushed out the window and disappeared. When he was gone I smiled and placed my hands on my cheek where a small amount of frost had formed from his kiss...

_I was in Daddy's study again. He screamed. The evil thing had gotten him. No, Daddy can't be gone! Tears formed into my child like eyes as I held Aster close to me._

_"Why? Why Daddy?" I whispered crying._

_"Lexi..." That voice... it wasn't Bunny's. "Lexi." It was coming closer. "Oh Lexi" It was in the room with me._

_I looked up to see the evil thing. I backed myself up against the far wall scared. This was not like normal. I thought to myself. He never showed himself in here._

_Pitch came closer to fully show himself for the first time to me. He had an angular face and nose. His hair slicked back and spiked. He was wearing what looked to be a long jacket. In the middle it split into two so it flowed behind him slightly. It covered his arms to where you could hardly see the difference between the clothing and his ashen hand. His pants were black and blended into his feet as well._

_Those haunting yellow eyes bore into me as he smiled, showing slightly pointed teeth. "Lexi. Look at you how you have grown."_

_I looked down at myself, I was no longer a child like in the other dreams, I was in my teenage body, still clinging to Aster._

_I looked back up at the man. "What do you want."_

_Pitch just laughed. "Time to wake up."_

I gasped as I shot up to a sitting position. "It was just a dream." I told my self.

A dark chuckle emanated from a corner in my room. "Oh no, it is very real Lexi."

My head whipped to see Him, the evil thing that kept taking Daddy away in my dreams; Pitch Black standing in my room smiling at me.

**Author's Note: AAAAAHHHH! Pitch is in Lexi's room! What will happen to her? **

**Thank you all for reading and posting comments! Love to all! **


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Lexi**

Pitch is here, in my room. Oh god, oh god, oh god, I kept thinking the same things as the pair of yellow eyes watched me.

"It's nice to finally see you again my dear." The hair stood up on my arms when he spoke.

"What do you what." I asked, my heart was pounding in my chest.

"Me? Oh nothing, the question is what do you want? Don't you want to know what happened to your father? What really happened to him?" I looked at him in confusion, what was he talking about.

Pitch just smiled. "The Guardians are keeping something from you, something they don't want you to know. They won't tell you. But I, I will tell you. I will tell you everything you want to know." Pitch said smoothly. What was he up to?

"What's the catch?" I ask. I was scared but that didn't mean my IQ had dropped.

"Join me." WHAT?!

"What? What could I do?" Pitch just laughed, this guy was so damn creepy...

"You could be very useful to me my dear." Smiled looking like a snake watching it's helpless prey.

"Why should I?" I clutched Aster close to me.

"Because I can give you the answerde the Guardians won't. They don't trust you. But I do. I can see potential in you, even for a meesly human. But I won't make you choose now. How about I give you until tomorrow night? I will be waiting in the abandoned alley at the festival. You have until..." BOOM!

Something exploded near my window, something colorful.

"PITCH!" I heard and Australian voice cry out.

"Lexi!" Jack, he was here along with Bunny.

**Bunny**

I kept watch of Lexi for the past few months. I was always on alert, always listening for Pitch to make his move. He was not going to get my girl.

She had definantly grown since I last saw her. Once a young little girl, now she was a beautiful young woman. She looked exactly like her father. Green eyes, brown hair, even though she died it black and purple bleh; she even had his artistic tallent. But her attitude and brains she got right from her mother.

I didn't know what to do. I was torn in two. Part of me wanted to run over and hug her, play with her, like I use to. But she didn't remember me now. SHe had forgotten her Bunny, all because we forced her to forget thanks to Tooth being able to manipulate memories. I stayed in the shadows. Watching Lexi, every now and then visiting Sophie. She reminded me a lot of how Lexi use to be.

Even though Frostbite had the night shift I was compelled sometimes to join him. I trusted the youger guardian after he proved himself with out battle with Pitch. I was just too worried about Lexi.

I saw Jack leaving Lexi's room and flying up to the neighbors roof where he usualy sat. I hopped up there to join there.

"Ello' mate." I said as I setteled beside him.

"Oh go on cottontail. I've got this. Why don't you trust me?" Jack ask slightly annoyed.

"Eh its not you. It's me." I said nonchalantly, I wasn't in the mood to agrue. Earlier I got a worried feeling in my gut, something was going to happen to Lexi tonight. I had to protect her.

I could see Frostbite looking at me throught the corner of my eye. "Is Bunny getting soft?"

"Oh rack off!" I said, this could be a long night.

We sat there quietly for a while. Jack playing with his frost while I painted a couple of eggs.

"So, about Lexi." Jack said finally breaking the long silence. "What is she to you?"

Should of known that was coming. "She was the first little ankle biter I ever had a soft spot for. Even the first to come to my Warren. She loved to play with me. Since Sandy and Tooth had full time jobs and North was always busy at the shop. I always made time to see her every day. Every now and then we would go visit the others but we mainly stayed at the Warren. You could say that she was my girl."Jack sat there, I was waiting for the jokes to arrive.

Wait, I suddenly caught the scent of something. I knew that scent, no. It couldn't be. I quickly stood and grabbed one of the egg bombs I had.

"Jack, he's there." Jack quickly stood and the both of us jumped to the house. To where Pitch was and Lexi.

Lexi

I couldn't see anything for a moment after the burst of color. When I was able to see again Jack as well as Bunny was in my room. Jack had his staff infront of him ready to fight. Bunny had his boomerangs ready infront of him. The three of us looked around the room and saw that Pitch was gone.

"Jack!" I said as I ran toward him and hugged his slim frame.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? What happened?" The lagre rabbit asked looking at me.

"I'm fine, he didn't touch me..." I hesitated to tell them the next part, about what he told me. "You guys came before he could do anything." I finished.

Both seemed to breath a sigh of relief as I then sat on my bed. I clutched my stuffed bunny close to my chest. Even now doing that seemed to comfort me to no end. I loved my bunny, Aster.

I then looked up to the big bunny standing in my room as he put his boomerangs up. "What's your actualy name?" I ask.

The two guardians looked at me for a moment before Bunny spoke up. "E. Aster Bunnymund." He said rather quietly.

I looked down at my bunny. "You know... my bunny's name is Aster... and it has an easter egg on its tummy."

"Yea. I know." He replied calmly.

"I don't remember why I named him Aster, or who gave it to me. I knew it wasn't Daddy. A small voice in the back of my head would always tell me that a special person did though." I looked up at the bunny. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Bunnymund looked at Jack and the two seemed to give each other a certian look before looking back at me. "Yes, I did."

That was all I could get out of him. Neither wouldn't tell me anything else. Then Pitch's voice came back into my mind. _The Guardians are keeping something from you, something they don't want you to know. _But what could that be? Both guardians stayed in my room until I fell back asleep.

The next day they were gone. I was sound alseep with my bunny when I woke up. I could hear Jamie and Sophie excitedly talking about tonight. The festival, Jack was coming with us, and Pitch would be waiting. Dread filled my stomach. I have to do something I thought as I got up and prepared for the day.

The day went by quickly. Even my classes went by in a blur. I only had a little bit of homework that I could easily finish when I got home. When I got home Jamie and Sophie were getting ready for the festival.

"Hurry Lexi it starts in 40 minutes! I want to get there so I can be the first to enter the costume contest!" Jamie said. Aunt Kim had bougth some white whashable hair spray and sprayed Jamie's hair white. He looked exactly like Jack, minus the blue eyes though.

"Alright let me change and put on some makeup and I'll be ready." I quickly dashed up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my costume and make up bag and ran to the bathroom. I put it on, it fit perfectly! Plus it looked amazing. I could enter the teen costume contest I thought to my self. I added a little bit of black and purple eyeshadow with some black and orange eyeliner.

When I was done I quickly ran to my room. "Hi ya." I jumped seeing Jack sitting on my bed. He was sitting there smiling at me. When he saw me he blushed a bright shade of red.

"You uh, look pretty Snowflake." He said sheepishly.

"Thanks. I hate I didn't have time to go get a necklace or once of those cool spider rings." I say as I grab my converse. Yep, never wear anything else.

"Hey hold on then" Jack says. I look at him as he looks at his hands, concentrating. Then frost began to build up in his hand and began to shape itself into a spider ring.

"Here" he handed it to me. "An early birthday present. Won' t melt!" He said smiling.

I picked the ring up in awe. It was beautiful. I slipped it onto my middle finger, it fit perfectly. It was a little cold, duh ice. But I could deal with it for tonight.

"Thank you! I say as I hugged him. Jack smiled and hugged back.

"LEXI!" Jamie and Sophie cried from downstairs.

"I'll meet you at the festival Snowflake" Jack said before disappearing to my window. I then ran down the stair to see a mini Jack Frost and Bunnymund waiting for me.

"I'm here!" I say reaching the bottom step.

"Lexi you look beautiful!" Aunt Kim says. "But you seem to be missing something."

I look at her as she pulls out two things from behind her back. In her left was a choker with a jack-o-lantern on it and it was not one of the cheapo ones you could find at Walmart either. In her right was a pretty broom with a 3d vine design wrapping all the way up it.

"I saw them and thought of your costume and had to get it." She said as I hugged her.

"You are the best aunt ever!" I say as I put the choker on and grab the broom. "What do you think?"

"Perfect! Hold on and let me get a picture!" Kim said already grabbing the camera. We stood and took about four pictures before the kids got antzy. Then we said out goodbye's, Kim reminding us to be home around nine thirty, and set out.

The festival was being held downtown. The road was blockled off and almost the entire town had flooded the place. Jack did meet us there, complimenting on our great costumes, and had fun. We bobbed for apples, ate cotten candy till we felt sick, and entered the costume contest. Jamie wont first in his age group, Sophie was second. I was so happy. Both kids go a big bag of candy. I entered the teen contest and won first place! I got a spooky looking Halloween mask as first prize and an even bigger bag of candy than the kid's.

The mask was cool. I don't know what it was made of but it felt like paper and skin. Weird. It was painted to look like decaying flesh, only a little bluer. Over the left eye it had a scar running vertically. The left eye was a big black swirl. The mouth was in a Cheshire cat smile with pointy teeth and stitches over it. Here and there stitcher were placed around the rest of the mask.

I proudly put it on the right side of my head, showing I won the contest. When It was getting around nine I gathered Jamie and Sophie and started to take them home. I was tired and so were they from all the excitement. Little did I know that I had us walking buy the abandoned alley where a certian black figure was waiting for me...

**Author's note: OK that's all for today! I'll leave you all with this little cliffy... hehehe! Find out tomorrow, hopefully, to see what will happen to Lexi. Will she join Pitch? Or will she stay with Guardians and Jack? When will she be able to remember her memories with Bunny? Hopefully soon! **

**Thank you all for reading. Much love to all! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Lexi**

I smiled as Jamie, Sophie, and I started to leave the festival. Both kids holding a large bag of candy that they one. Jack left about ten minutes ago saying he had to do something and that he would meet us back at the house later.

"So how as tonight?" I ask happily as I take a sucker out of my bag and pop it into my mouth.

"It was awesome! Everyone loved our costumes! Man I can wait for Halloween now. What about you Sophie?" Jamie said excitedly.

"Candy!" She said happily. I just chuckled as we finally escaped the crowd. Hardly anyone was in this area, it felt totally different from the next block where it was full of people.

"_Lexi..._" I hear a voice, almost a whisper, coming from an alley way to my right. I stopped and looked into the alley. It was so dark you couldn't see the end of it. It was about twenty feet long, a large green dumpster on the right side with a few smaller garbage cans around it. There was probably more junk near the end.

As I continued to stare into the alley I saw it, those eyes, his eyes staring at me.

"Lexi? What's wrong Lexi?" I heard Jamie say beside me, worry forming in his voice.

I didn't answer as I continued to stare at Pitch. I saw a smile form in the dark.

"Decision time Lexi." Suddenly a blob of black shoots out from him and heads for us. Before I could do anything, it drags Jamie, Sophie, and I into the alley.

I cried out as I struggled in what ever it was. If felt like sand, but it was black as night with a few hues of blue and purple. "Let them go!" I screamed looking at Jamie and Sophie.

"Please! I'll tell you my decision if you would just let them go." Both kids from the neck down were covered in the black sand. Some of it was around their mouth to keep them from screaming. Tears streamed down Sophie's face and it looked as if Jamie was about to cry as well.

I looked at Pitch, was NOT going to hurt my cousins! Pitch just laughed as the sand suddenly let the three of us go. I fell to the ground, landing on my side, ouch. Jamie and Sophie scrambled up and ran over to me as I slowly stood ignoring the small pain I was starting to feel. I put the two behind me my body getting in a defensive position.

"Jamie, long time no see." Pitch said to the body behind me. I felt him grasp my dress.

"Pitch leave them out of this. They are just children." I say, I needed to get them out of here. If I make a diversion maybe they could escape and run to the house, where Jack hopefully was.

"If they are just children then why do you care so much about them?" He asked smiling.

"Because they are my cousins and I will do anything to protect them." I keep an eye on them. He was bad, I couldn't join him no matter what. Why did I ever consider joining him? At this moment I didn't care about knowing my past or not, all I cared about was protecting Jamie and Sophie.

"So Lexi, have you made your decision?" Pitch asked in a sickingly sweet voice.

I stood up stood up straight. "Actually I have."

"And?" He smiled standing perfectly still.

"The answer is no." I say confidently.

Pitch laughed darkly. "Wrong answer Lexi." Then black sand shot out from the darkness headed toward Jamie and Sophie. I quickly got in the way and let it hit me. I fell to the ground my arms scathed as more black sand came out heading for the kids. Before I could do anything I suddenly saw a blue light, like a flash of lightning and then the sand was frozen.

"Sorry I'm late!" I hear Jack say as he lands beside me, helping me stand back up. He turns his head to look at Jamie and Sophie. "Hurry and get out of here!" That was all they needed to hear before bolting out of the alley. I sighed under my breath thinking that they were going to be safe now.

Once the kids were gone we looked back at Pitch. He sneered at Jack angrily. "You always seemed to get in the way Frost." Then from out of nowhere sand comes from behind us and hits Jack in the back of his head causing him to stumble forward. A second one shoots out and hits his hand causing him to drop his staff. A bit of black sand grabs it and brings it over to Pitch.

More black sand shoots out and some grabs me by the waist. "Let me go!" I scream trying to get out of the sand. I feel its grip tightening around me more.

"Pitch!" I heard a Russian voice cry out near the front of the alley way. I look up to see the rest of the Guardians there. How they knew he was here and what was happening I did not know, unless Jack some how sent them a message. The fours rushed toward Pitch ready it fight.

I suddenly felt myself being taken over to Pitch. I hand grasped me tightly around the waist, replacing the sands hold. A knife made of black sand formed into Pitch's hand and he placed it at my throat.

"Come any closer and her blood will be spilt." Pitch said sneering.

The Guardians stopped in their places there eyes wide in shock. "NO! Leave Lexi alone!" Bunny screamed.

"Pitch! Vwhy are you doing this?" North boomed lowering his swords slightly.

"Well lets explore, shall we?" Pitch growled out. "twenty years ago..."

_A young woman around the age of twenty-two just got out of her college class. Her rich auburn hair was up in a pony tale, her green eyes hidden behind green glasses they scanned over a text-book. It was late fall and there was a slight breeze. The girl soon put her textbook up in her book bag. Then excitedly she ran into the woods near the campus, ready to meet someone._

_Once the girl was deep enough into the woods she began looking around in the shadows. "Pitch? You there?"_

_"Amanda..." The girl turned around to see a dark figure near a tree. She smiled, a blush forming on her face as she ran over to embrace the man..._

_A couple months later, the same woman was in her apartment for far from the college. She was sitting in her love seat in the small living room doing homework while drinking hot chocolate. Something seemed to be distracting her as she tried to solve an equation._

_Suddenly the lights went out in the entire apartment, the woman was immediately surrounded by a shroud of black velvet. In stead of being scared she just chuckled. "Now how am I suppose to do my homework if the lights are off?"_

_"Maybe its time to take a break." A voice said to her left as the lights came on. There he was sitting beside her, smiling. Amanda smiled and hugged him then planted a small kiss on his cheek._

_"My Nightmare" She said happily, a nickname she had given him not long after she had met him._

_A year after the two had met, they were in the same forest as before. It was spring time, all the trees had regained their leaves, some now even had buds ready to bloom._

_The young beauty looked down at the ground as she spoke to him, unable to look at him. "I'm sorry" She said quietly, a tear running down her face slowly. Finally she looked at him. The pain, the sorrow, the love shone plain in his eyes,_

_"We should have never have started this. How can we be together if no real adult can see you? I know James can take care of me, start a family like I always wanted. You and I both know it has to end. We are too different, you and I. " She breathed slowly he body beginning to shake as more tears welled up in her eyes. "I will always have feelings for you." That was the last thing she said to him before turning around and running away, never to see him again._

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My mother had fallen in love with Pitch Black! I stood there my eyes wide in shock. The Guardians stood there listening, not believing what they had heard.

"So why are you here for Lexi?" Bunny asked.

"Oh I almost forgot Lexi" Pitch said finally remembering that he had me with a knife to my throat. "Haven't you always wanted to know exactly how your daddy died in that car crash?"

"Pitch that's enough" Bunny taking a step forward. I felt the knife press closer to my throat.

"Didn't you kind it strange that all your mother told you was that he died in a car accident. Never saying what caused the accident and his death." I stood there, my chest heaving in fear. "Well I believe it was time for you to know." He chuckled and leaned into my ear. "I killed your father."

No... no... NO! I felt the blood drain from my face and tears formed in my eyes. Pitch had taken my dad, because he married my mom and took her away from him...

"No..." I breathed out quietly.

"Oh yes Lexi I did. He took Amanda away from me! Told her I was just in her imagination! He made her stop believing in me! After that I decided that if I couldn't have her then neither could he!" Pitch was the cause, the cause for my mother becoming a drug addict. The reason why I suffered.

"The Guardians here use to be your little friends. Coming and visiting you, giving you stuffed bunnies" I looked at Bunnymund when he said that. "I tried to go after you once, but they stopped me. That's when I went after James."

Me? He had tried to go after me when I was little? Was he seriously that mad because my mom left him?

"That is why they made you forget. They thought by erasing your memory you would be safe and could grow up without worrying about me or the memories. But they were wrong. After the stunt they pulled earlier this year with that brat Jamie and his friends I had already made another plan. I found you, planning on moving here after high school. It was perfect. I could get my revenge on the guardians, crush their spirits, as well and those two brats, as I took their girl. Then I could also get my revenge on Amanda for leaving me! Her precious child, taken by the boogeyman." My heart raced faster, it felt as if it were going to explode out of my chest.

Pitch chuckled evilly. "And now I'm going to kill two birds with one stone. Well more like one little bird" I felt him move the knife and aim for my chest.

"NO!" WACK! The knife fell from Pitch's hand as a boomerang flew back to bunny. Pitch growled as more sand and made what looked to be horses with yellow eyes.

The creatures attacked the Guardians at full speed. Jack was having a hard time since he didn't have his staff. I had to get out of his grip... I looked to my left and saw Jack's staff. In mere moments I had a plan all I had to do now was put it into motion.

I stomped on Pitch's foot, hearing him cry out in shock and pain. I then elbowed him in the gut, causing him to loosen his grip. At that moment I tore free and grabbed the staff which was being held by a small amount of sand.

"JACK!" I cried out before throwing the staff. Jack turned and jumped over a few of the nightmarish horses just in time to grab his staff and freeze them. I smiled before hearing Pitch's voice behind me.

"Not so fast!" I whirled around to see his enraged face as a pain suddenly exploded in my chest. I looked down to see the dagger... planted into my chest...

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pitch has revealed all to Lexi! But now it seems that her life could possibly come to an end. Is there anything the Guardians can do to help her? **

**Sorry for not posting sooner. I had a very long, emotional day today. I will try to write the next chapter so I don't keep you all waiting too long... or I may wait a few days... JK I won't do that. I'd kill myself doing that one I am having sooo much fun!**

**Thank you all for reading so far! Please keep posting you comments on what you think of it! Much love to all!**


	17. Chapter 16

**P.S: LISTEN TO SHATTERED BY TRADING YESTERDAY WHILE READING!**

**Chapter 16**

**Lexi**

I looked down to see the dagger... planted into my chest...

Afterwards everything seemed to slow down. I felt my body give out and fall to the ground. As it did I watched them, the Guardians, fight off the black sand horses to get to my now crumpled body. North with his swords, Bunny with is bombs and boomerangs, Sandy with his whips of golden sand, Jack with his staff, and Tooth who would whiz by and destroy a horse as she did.

I laid there unable to move or think. I could feel the adrenaline coursing in my body. Soon they were gone, the horses as well as Pitch. They just seemed to fade into the darkness from where they came. After that I saw them, the Guardians rushing over to me.

Bunny reached me first. He picked me up and held me in his furry arms. Jack was next then the others. Suddenly I felt someone pulling the knife out of my chest. It hurt, but for only a moment. Then the familiar sound of gasps were heard. I looked at all of their faces.

Each and every one held sorrow. It was as plain as day on their faces, especially on Jack and Bunny's. This is when I knew... I was not going to make it...

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was scared, I was going to die. At the age of nineteen I was going to die. Hot tears started to run down my face.

"Hey, I don't want to see none of that." I heard Bunny say his voice cracking. I looked at him to see that he was crying. So were the others, all us were crying.

I smiled weakly at him trying to be brave. I had been brave this whole time, I faced my fears, protected Jamie and Sophie, and fought Pitch.

"Tooth, let her remember, please." Bunny said quietly as tears ran down his furry cheeks. She just silently nodded her head. All of a sudden I felt a rush of memories coming back to me...

_I had just lost my second tooth and boy was I excited. I was going to see the Tooth Fairy this time. I waited that night pretending to be asleep when I suddenly heard the flutter of wings. She was here! I suddenly felt a movement under my pillow. At that moment I sprang up and shoved my hand under the pillow till my hands came in contact with feathers. When I pulled my hand out I found a little bird under there. _

_"Now, now no catching the fairies" I heard behind me. It was her! The real Tooth Fairy! She smiled at me. "She can't do her job if you catch her." She said sweetly. I gently let the little fairy go saying sorry. It just smiled and hugged my cheek before grabbing my tooth and putting a quarter under my pillow._

_"Here" I looked to see a pretty purple and blue feather in the Tooth Fairy's hand. She was going to give me one of her feathers..._

I looked at Tooth when the memory finished, she smiled at me a tear rolling down her cheek. Her mini fairies around her were also crying making little squeaking sounds. Then another memory came rushing back.

_"Sandy!" I called out of my window when I saw the dream sand. The little golden man floated down and waved at me. I waved back but a small frown was on my face._

_"I had a bad dream last night... it was the evil thing again..." I said clutching a pink bunny to my chest._

_Sandy smiled at me and made a small picture above his head telling me not to worry. I loved that he talked with his sand. It was so cool. He then ushered me to my bed and tucked me in. Then he did something that him and I made up, the Sandy Dance._

_"Dear Mr. Sandman listen to me,_

_Chase away the bad dreams that I don't want to see._

_Bring me a good dream of Bunnies and pretty blue skies,_

_Running though a meadow of flowers, chasing butterflies,_

_Bad dreams, bad dreams are no more,_

_Sandy the Sandman dances them out the door!"_

_The entire time Sandy dances and makes sand pictures he created for the dance above his head as I sang the song. When I was done I laid down as Sandy placed his dream sand over my head and I fell into a peaceful sleep..._

I looked at Sandy, he seemed to know what memory I had seen and he did a few moves of the Sandy Dance. I smiled as I coughed, blood forming at the corner of my mouth.

_"North!" I cried happily as I held onto Phil the Yeti, getting an awesome piggyback ride. Phil stopped in front of North breathing heavily, we had just finished our third trip of running around the ENTIRE shop. _

_"VWhat is it my dear girl?" He asked taking me off Phil then walking over and sitting on one of his big red chairs, placing me in his lap. I laughed at the fact that I was sitting in the actual Santa's lap._

_"What is the surprise for my birthday? Its in a week and I heard you talking with my Bunny." I say excitedly._

_"If I told you it vwould not be surprise then!" He chuckled. Then he grabbed two cookies off a tray that an elf was holding. He handed one to me and he ate the other. I nibbled on the cookie happily forgetting about the surprise._

_"Tell me a story!" I chirped as I finished my cookie._

_North laughed again. "Alright let me think..."_

_"Jack Frost!" I chimed in. I loved that story._

_"Now vwhy Jack?" He asked curiously playing with his beard._

_"Because he makes snow. I like the snow! North? Can I meet Jack? I want to thank him for all the wonderful snow that he brings."_

I turned to North, he smiled at me. His eyes were brighter than usual from crying. Oh how I loved it when he told me stories. He would tell some about the spirits and guardians and I would love them all. I coughed again, more blood coming up. It was getting hard to breath. Little did I know that this entire time black veins from where the knife had been was making its way around my body.

_I was in the living room looking out the big window. The weather man had predicted snow tonight. When I had heard I got out all my snow stuff and set it on top of my toy chest ready to play when there was enough of the white powder on the ground. _

_I had been sitting there a long time and I still saw no sign of it snowing. I sighed sorrowfully thinking that the weather man had lied. Suddenly I saw something moving outside._

_My green eyes looked up and saw something small and white, snow. It was finally snowing. I smiled widely and ran outside onto the porch. I watched as it began to snow. Then I stepped off the porch and looked up at the sky._

_"Thank you Jack Frost!" I cried out happily, hoping that the winter spirit heard me._

_A chuckle came from my left and I turned to it. There was a boy in a blue hoodie and brown pants. He had weird white hair and was holding a long stick in his hand. Could that be?_

_"Your welcome kiddo" He said before flying off. I had just saw Jack Frost._

I looked at Jack. He grabbed one of my hands and held it close to his face. Tears of frost ran down his cheek. I was a girl he had fallen for... and now I was going to die... Jack had been my first kiss... I never told him though. Even though I had kissed him I didn't tell him how I felt... now I never would. I tried to open my mouth and say something, but no words would come out.

Jack smiled and hushed me. "I know Snowflake, I know... I do too..." He had admitted it...

_I was in the Warren, I had just finished painting another egg. I loved it when Bunny let me paint eggs. He said he would be back in a few minutes but to me it felt like it had been forever!_

_"Lexi!" I heard Bunny say announcing that he was back. I jumped up from where I was sitting near the colorful river and ran to my Bunny. He smiled at me his hands behind his back. "I got somethin' for ya" He says._

_"What is it?!" I was so excited I could hardly stand it! Bunny laughed then revealed what he had been hiding. It was a bright pink bunny! It had an Easter egg painted on his tummy. An stuffed Easter Bunny from the Easter Bunny!_

_I gasped and hugged it tightly. "I'm going to name him... Aster! Like you Bunny!"_

_"Really now?" Bunny smiled and picked me up now we were nose to nose._

_I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you Bunny..." I felt Bunny's paws wrap around me and hug me. His fur was so soft..._

_"I love you too my little ankle biter." I look up at him, my little arms still around his neck._

_"Will I always be your girl?" I asked curiously._

_Bunny smiled at me showing his cute buck teeth. "Of course. Always and forever..."_

More memories of Bunny and I, as well as the other Guardians came flooding back. I looked at Bunny at last another tear rolling down my face.

"Always and forever Lexi, you will always be my girl..." he said. My Bunny.. I thought..

My vision started to blur... darkness was spreading around the edges of my vision... after seeing these memories... I wasn't scared anymore... I was with them always and forever... I was always their girl and I knew I would always hold a special place in their hearts.

I turn and looked at the moon glowing brightly above us... the only witness to this event... as everything faded to black...

3rd Person

The girl turned her head to look at the moon. It seemed to shine down sorrowfully after witnessing everything, a believer was being taken from this world. The black veins covered her entire body. A small smile played upon the girls face as her chest rose one last time. The light in her eyes faded away and her body went limp in the large bunny's arms.

The five stood there looking at the corpse not knowing what to do. This was the first time anything like this had happened.

Bunnymund looked at the girls face before closing her eyes. Then he gathered her body and hugged it before breaking down. Pitch had won, he had taken something precious to them and now they could never get it back. A cry of anger and sorrow escaped the Bunny's mouth as he held the girl.

The others hung their head, mourning for the teenager that had just passed. Nothing was said for quite a bit between the five. The entire time Bunny would not let her body go. He stroked her hair and cheek, begging, pleading that she would wake up at any moment and smile at him once more.

Suddenly the sound of Police series was heard, then the flashing lights appeared near the entrance of the alley way. The Guardians said their last goodbye's to Lexi as the police arrived.

After the body was gathered the festival was quickly ended and everyone went home, mourning over a girl they had seen earlier win the teen costume contest.

Carl and Kim Bennett were quickly notified and they were asked to identify the body. The doctors never saw the black veins that had formed over the body. The family was in a state of shock hearing that the girl was stabbed in the chest.

Jamie and Sophie Bennett could not believe that their cousin has been killed. When questioned, since they had ran home and said that their cousin was in trouble, they said it was a man that did it, describing Pitch. But neither child said that it was the boogeyman. They knew no one would believe them.

With in a few days a funeral was held. Many people had come to mourn the loss of the girl. Her tombstone was simple, a small angel was carved onto of it. The Bennett's were the last to leave, he mother never showed even though she was notified of her daughter's death. Before leaving Jamie placed Lexi's Halloween costume, broom, and mask in front of the tomb since Halloween, and her would of been birthday, was three days away.

That evening after everyone was gone, two figures appeared in front of the fresh grave. Jack and Bunny stood in front of the tomb looking at the words engraved into it.

"Lexi Bennett

October 31 1993-

October 24 2012

Loving daughter and an amazing cousin

She will be missed

"

A tear ran down Bunny's face as he read the tomb for a third time. The initial shock of her dying was still sinking into the two. The Guardians had their own ceremony for Lexi at the Pole. For a moment time just seemed to stop for them.

After the funeral the Bennett's went into their niece's room. To clean it out. They had found the story book she was making for Jamie and Sophie on the laptop. After reading it, they had vowed that they were going to get the book published for her. When they started to clean up the room they found that her stuffed bunny and books from her father had gone missing...

**NOT THE END OF STORY**

**Author's Note: I cried like a baby the ENTIRE time I typed this! This was sooooo sad! Lexi will be dearly missed. **

**I will try to write the next chapter soon. Yes there is another. More about hidden secrets will be revealed! **

**Thank you all for reading so far! And thank you for the great reviews!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Unknown**

I remember being in the darkness. I felt like I, who ever I was, apart of it as if the darkness was a living thing. It held me tightly in its embrace, never wanting to let me go. Then out of the darkness I heard a voice, inside my mind. It was kind and gently as if talking to a child.

_'Time to wake up my dear.' _I heard him say. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled away from the darkness. Something else had embraced me. Then for the first time I opened my eyes. When I did I saw the moon. It was so big and bright that after looking at it, I never wanted to go back into the darkness.

_'Welcome, Trick r Treat Spirit of Halloween'_ was the last thing I heard the moon say to me. Suddenly I felt my feet touch something, I was on the ground. I then looked down at my self.

I was in a dress. The top was a corset which was black with a layer over it made out of spider webs. The middle of the dress was purple where it laced up with back thread. The bottom part of my dress was black with purple bat wing designs. I looked down at my legs. I was wearing light purple leggings with vines wrapping around them. Wait were they real? I gently touched the vines and to my surprise they were real vines wrapping around my legs. Besides the leggings i was barefoot. I looked at my hair for a moment. It was long and black with orange streaks through it, except for the bangs which were bright purple.

I the looked at my surroundings. I was in a cemetary. Here and there I saw spirits of the dead moving around. I took a step forward only to step on something hard. I jumped and looked down. At my feet was a mask and broom.

The mask was scary to say the least. It was the color of decaying flesh. Over the right eye was a vertical green colored scar. The right eye was a black swirl. The mask had a creepy smile, full of sharp looking teeth. Over the mouth were stitches of thick black thread. There were also a few more stitches around the face. I picked up the mask, if felt like actual skin. Something inside me told me that this was mine, as well as the broom. I found a string on the back of the mask and tied it around the right side of my forehead. Afterwards I looked at the broom.

It was simple in design. The handle itself was not completely straight, as if it was made to keep some of the wooden shape it had before becoming a broom. A thick vine was wrapped around the entire thing till it reached the bottom. Of course the bottom had a bundle of straw or what not. I picked up them broom. The moment I did the bottom caught fire. It was not an the ordinary color of fire. It was purple with shades og blue and green in it as well. In the center you could make out a circle of yellow and orange. The fire seemed to burn away the straw till it was gone, but the fire kept burning.

I jumped scared at the face that the broom just caught on fire and dropped it. When I did the fire went out leaving nothing but a long stick with a vine wrapped around it. I looked at the broom curiously before slowly picking it up again. The moment I grabbed it, the end burst into flame. I smiled a little at the fact that it was reacting to me like that.

Then an idea hit me. I kept a firm hold of the broom as I put my legs on either side of it. Then after a few deep breaths I kicked off.

"Whoah!" I said as I lifted into the air. I was flying! I smiled and laughed finding this absolutely amazing. Then with new found courage I flew off.

**Pitch**

I stood in the shadows where I knew my old friend would not detect me, watching the birth of the new spirit. I smiled evilly to myself. I watched as the girl shoot of on her broom, excited over her new found ability. Then I summoned one of my nightmares.

"Make sure to keep an eye on her. We will get her when the time is right." The creature neighed then disappeared into the night. "Oh my dear friend, you have just given me the perfect weapon to destroy the Guardians once and for all." Everything was going according to plan.

**Trick r Treat**

I laughed as I flew to a near by town. Kids were dressed up and running around, jack-o-lanterns were out, parties were being held, tonight was Halloween!

I flew down landing on the sidewalk. I saw a few kids running down the side walk heading toward me.

"Hey wat..." The kids ran through me, right through me as if wasn't even there. A cold sensation ran through my body when they did. I couldn't believe it, it was Halloween and no one could see me. Rage suddenly filled me. This was not fair! I was going to be seen one way or another. I grabbed my mask and put it on.

I felt a surge of power flow through me as the mask began to mold itself with my face. My skin became the decayed color of the mask as orange swirl markings made its way down my arms and around my chest. My clothes became tattered and cut up. The leggings became black and orange tattered stockings. Stitches and cuts formed on random places along my body, I also felt the stitches form along my mouth but I could still talk.

My broom was suddenly covered in the purple flame. Then a scythe erupted from the flame as it suddenly seemed to explode into five will-o-wisps the started flying around me. The scythe had the same handle as the broom, only black. At the top of the scythe there was a small jack-o-lantern sitting along the vine. The vine ran all the way down to the bottom of the blade, which was black.

I felt my anger surge through me as I looked a one of the children. Immediately I could see his fears, he was afraid of clowns. I smiled darkly then disappeared in the shadows and waited for him and his friends to come closer to me. One of the will-o-wisps floated near my head and waited for my signal.

When the boys were close enough I sent out one of the wisps. I saw it as a regular wisp, but the boys saw an evil clown, with sharp bloody teeth and long claws. The kids let out a shriek of fear before turning around and running off. I laughed as the wisp came obediently back to me. This was going to be fun!

"Enjoying yourself?" I heard a voice behind me. A dark figure came out of the shadows of a near by tree. He was in black clothing, ashen skin, slicked back black hair and yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask my voice raspy sounding.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He bowed "I am Pitch Black."

"How can you see me?" I ask curiously.

"Because I am like you. I am the Boogeyman." He smiled showing slightly sharpened teeth. "And you are the new spirit of Halloween."

"How did you know that?" I watched him curiously.

"I know many things my dear. I also know they the kids don't truly believe in you, which is why they pass through you. But if you would like, I can teach you. Show you ways to make them see you, not just their fears projected by your wisps." He said placing an out stretched hand.

"You and I are a lot alike. Didn't it feel great to scare the kids? To see their face? To hear the screams?" He did have a point... I did enjoy it. Could he really know a way to help people believe in me? I was so new to this place, I don't know anyone, I just remember waking up in that cemetary. Maybe this guy could help me.

Pitch smiled at me as I took off my mask. I changed back to the way I was before and placed the mask back on the side of my head. Then I took his hand and led me into the darkness...

**Author's Note: Lexi is back! Or should I say Trick r Treat? I have a bio of her in my archive if you wish to read more about Trick. Sorry if this chapter sucks... I was a little distracted today. I'll promise to make the next chapter better! **

**Thank you all for reading and posting reviews! Much love to all!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Trick**

I had been with Pitch for the past few months. He helped me, show me how to fully use my powers. The ability to feed on children's fears and become what they are afraid of. I also learned I can control over the dead, which has proved to be a more difficult task to control. He showed me his lair which was underground. Horses made of black sand, Nightmares as I learned later on, were seen around the entire place. There was a globe in the center part of the main room. It was black and only showed the continents the rest was hollowed. There were little lights all over the thing. He told me the lights were believers, in the Guardians.

Pitch taught me that the Guardians were five people who protected the children. Santa, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and Jack Frost. He also said that they hated the 'darker spirits', as he called us.

He also offered for me to stay in his lair, but I declined. I lived in the cemetary I woke up in, it was my home. I didn't stay there all the time, I flew around and saw the whole world. Scaring many kids as I did, being in my Treat form (the decayed one) that never got old. I enjoyed their fear.

There were some ghosts that use to hang around the cemetary that kept my company, like I said use. Once I figured out that I have control over the dead I also found out that I have the ability to cross the dead over to the next life. I felt like the grim reaper, surprisingly that guy was not real, so technically I kind of was.

I quite enjoyed my life that I was given, but something felt wrong. I couldn't pin point the feeling. I felt as if I was missing an important part of who I am. I never told Pitch though. Don't get me wrong I am grateful for what he has done for me, but something in the back of my mind has told me to never fully trust him.

I sighed as I sat on top of one of the larger tombstones away from the cold snow covered ground. I was rather board since I didn't feel like scaring kids. I now had some believers, but they were all afraid of me. This is not how I wanted people to believe in me.

Suddenly I saw moment out of the corner of my eye. I looked and saw two kids. I had seen them quite a lot, but of course they couldn't see me. They were brother and sister, the boy being the oldest. He had brown hair and eyes to match. The girl had blond hair and green eyes.

I watched as they made their weekly trip to the same grave, 'Lexi Bennett'. The kids would always leave fresh flowers and talk to her grave saying how much they had missed her. I broke me a little on the inside to see that, two young kids talking to their dead loved one. I read on the tombstone that she was only nineteen, poor girl. I kind of expected to see the girl's ghost roam around here thinking that she couldn't cross over, but I never did.

The kids sat down in front of the grave, wiping away some of the snow, and placed a new bouquet of roses in front of the tomb.

"Hi Lexi", I heard the boy say. "We have some great news, Mom and Dad got your story book you made us published. Isn't that great? Its by some big publishing company in New York." So she was an artist, I thought to myself.

"We miss you lots..." The boy said before hanging his head.

"Lexi..." I heard the little girl whimper. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave. I grabbed my broom and shot off. It hurt a little seeing those kids mourn over someone like that. I headed to Pitch's lair to see what he was doing.

"Spikey! I'm here!" I called out as I landed in front of his globe. He was no where to be seen, but I knew he was somewhere in the shadows.

"Trick" A voice said behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Ello Spikey" I loved calling him that, he would always get mad.

"Must you call me that?" I giggled.

"Yep!" I smiled sweetly. "So anything on the agenda?" I ask at a sat in, not on but in, the hollowed out globe.

"Actually yes" Finally something to do.

"I believe it is time to test your skills, you remember the guardians?"

"Of course" I say, I remembered everything Pitch told me.

"Tomorrow night I'd like for you to visit the Pole and... introduce yourself" Pitch chuckled darkly, I knew exactly what he ment when he said that, mischief and mayhem.

"Alrighty then. No problem at all. Any messages?" I ask, getting out of the globe and standing in front of him fixing to leave.

"No" He said as he summoned a Nightmare, it looked at me with its glowing yellow eyes.

"OK then till tomorrow Spikey!" I said hopping onto my broom and shooting off. When I left the underground lair it was night time. Geeze how long was I really in there? Is there a weird time shift in that thing? I shrugged my shoulders and flew off to find a good kid to scare.

I flew through the town of Burgess, since that was the closest town to my home, and picked a random house. It was a two story white house, I could feel the presense of a girl in there.

I easily went into the girls room, window was unlocked score for me, and looked at her. She was about nine years of age, brown hair sticking out of a green beanie. Over her head was golden sand, dream sand from the Sandman, with a picture of her throwing a ball. I put my mask on, feeling the power of fear come over me and smiled, this was going to be fun.

**Bunny**

It had been almost five months since Lexi's death. All of us Guardians were still upset over the loss, North even had a hard time concentrating on Christmas this year. After her death I went to her room and took the stuffed bunny I gave her and the books from her father, as mementos. I kept them in the Warren with me, I just still couldn't believe she was gone. I actually caught myself painting her face on an egg a few times..

Frosty and I would always come to see Jamie and Sophie to see how they were holding up. They had gotten better, but the kids still weren't as happy as they use to be. I couldn't blame them. Tonight we arrived at the same time at the kid's house.

Jack just quietly nodded to me not really saying anything. Poor Frostbite, he was one of the ones taking Lexi's death the hardest. But I was as well. After a moment of standing on the roof, Jack forced one of his lopsided smiles and opened Jamie's window and disappeared into the room.

I sighed and tapped my foot on the ground summoning a little portal to take me to Sophie's room.

Sophie squealed with joy when she saw me. "Bunny!" She cried out before hugging my leg. I bent down and hugged her back.

"Hey ankle bitter. How are ya?" I ask as I sat down on the floor of the girls room so she could sit in my lap.

"Mommy said that we are printing Lexi's book! We got a copy today wanna see?" She said as she jumped up and ran to her bookshelf. Lexi's story book was getting published? I smiled at the thought that her aunt and uncle tried their hardest to make Lexi's dream come true even after her passing.

Sophie came running back with a thin paperback book. "Read! read!" She said as she snuggled back into my lap.

I chuckled and opened the book to the first page. I was us, the guardians...

_Once upon a time there were four Guardians, Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman. But in this tale lets call them North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy. _

We were all standing there a full moon behind us in the back ground.

_They protected the children of the world, giving them hope, filling them with wonder, making sure they slept peacefully, and helped them remember._

An image of North making a toy, me hiding eggs, Sandy putting dream sand over a kids head, and Tooth collecting teeth.

_But there was another, the Boogeyman named Pitch Black. He was the King of Nightmares and wanted to scare the children of the world and make them forget the Guardians._

Pitch stood there in a dark back ground with a couple of his Nightmares laughing evilly.

_One day the Guardians asked the winter spirit Jack Frost for help. Jack was the one who made it snow, gave the kids snow days, and sometimes cause you to go on an amazing race down a hill._

There were two pictures, one of Jack standing on his lake making it snow. The other was the picture Jamie drew about his sledding adventure.

_With the help of Jack they tried to defeat Pitch, but the boogeyman seemed to be too strong for them._

We were in the Warren, Pitch smashing eggs.

_Pitch has caused almost every child to forget about the Guardians._

Jamie's friends stood around one another with sad or scared looks on their faces.

_Just when all hope seemed lost, a little boy by the name of Jamie came to their rescue._

Jamie was standing there smiling, a globe behind him that looked like North's.

_By believing in the Guardians, Jamie gave them enough power to over come Pitch and save all the other children._

We were fighting Pitch off in what looked to be down town Burgess. And Pitch seemed tp be crawling back into the shadows.

_Upon helping them, Jack Frost became a Guardian. Plus he had his very first believer and friend, Jamie._

Jack stood in front of us, we were smiling at him as if welcoming him after becoming a guardian. On the other side Jack was hugging Jamie.

_It only takes one believer to change everything, do you believe?_

The last page was a drawing of all of us Guardians and with Jamie and Sophie.

The book was so amazing. Lexi's had really out done herself. Then I looked at the pages again. She made this before she remembered going to the Warren. But it was so accurately detailed. Her subconscious remembered the Warren even though she did not.I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Bunny why are you crying?" Sophie looked up at me blinking her big green eyes.

"Because I am happy for Lexi's and I'm wishing that she was here right now." I said whipping the tear away. Sophie then yawned. "Come on lets put this little ankle bitter to bed." I exclaimed as I picked Sophie up and carried her to her bed.

I laid her down and tucked her in. She smiled sleepily at me. "Night night Bunny..."

I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Sophie." The girl then closed her eyes letting sleep take her.

I stood there watching her sleep when a scream broke through the peaceful silence. It wasn't in this house, it was the house across from Jamie's. I remembered a friend of his lived there. I used a tunnel to leave Sophie's room and go back outside.

I came out, Jack already outside looking around. He must of heard the scream too. After a moment a menacing laughter came from the same direction. It has to be Pitch! I thought to myself, but why don't I smell his scent?

"Come on Frostbite!" I say as I race to the house Jack not far behind.

**Treat**

I laughed as I left the kids room, still in my 'Trick' form. Her face, her scream, it ws delicious! I wanted to scare some more i thought to myself. As I looked around I suddenly heard the sound of something running, and it was coming this way.

I turned just in time to see a blue light shoot at me. I jumped out of the way at the last minute. Frost appeared where the blue light just was. I looked up to where it came from to see two figures.

One was a large, over six foot, gray rabbit with boomerangs in its paws. The other was a boy in a blue hoodie with a staff that looked like a sheperd's crook. The moment I saw them I knew who they were. I was coming face to face for the first time with the Guardians Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny...

**Author's Note: UH oh! Is Trick going to fight the Guardians? Will Jack and Bunny remember her? Will she carry out Pitch's orders? Stay tuned to see!**

**If you are confused about the Trick and Treat form I will explain really quick. In the regular form she likes to be called Trick and her form is called Treat. When she puts the mask on she wants to be called Treat and her form is called Trick. I know its kind of confusing oh well sorry**

**Thank you all for reading and leaving reviews! Much love to all!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Treat

I looked at the two Guardians. They must have been close by when they heard the kids scream, I thought to myself.

"Who are you?" The large rabbit asked me his boomerangs in his paws.

"Trick r Treat the Spirit of Halloween. Call me Treat." I said mockingly bowing. "And you two are the Guardians, The Easter Bunny and Jack Frost." I sneered. Pitch's voice echoed in my head. '_The Guardians detest us darker spirits.' _Repeated in my head over and over. How could they immediately detest someone before knowing them? Stupid snooty Guardians, thinks they are so much better since they were chosen by the Man in the Moon to protect the children.

"So it's true. Old Sammy got replaced by a new spirit." Jack said, his staff in front of him defensively.

"What's it to you?" I said gripping my scythe tighter at my side.

"What were you doing?" Bunny asked me. Man were these two nosey.

I smirked. "Just having a bit of fun" I said innocently.

"Doesn't sound like fun when an innocent child screams in terror." Jack responded glaring at me.

"What do you know about fun Popsicle?" I spat. He looked at me a hint of confusion flashing on his face before immediately disappearing.

"Look who's talking." I glared at the two angrily. Why did they have to be so high and mighty? I couldn't stand it anymore.

"How about I show you?" Immediately after I said that two of my will-o-wisps shot out at the two Guardians.

They quickly dodged, but they were just a diversion. I got behind the over grown rabbit ready to swing my scythe into his back.

"Bunny!" Jack cried out and shot a bolt of frost at me. I tried to jump out of the way, but it managed to hit me in my side.

I quickly recovered and let the wisps shoot out and attack the two as I recovered. They may of been small but if the wisps touched someone it could hurt like hell. I also could gather information about their fears better. It was as if when the wisps touch someone, they could access their mind. It was strange, but effective.

Both Guardians were trying to fight off the wisps as I went for Jack this time. I was close when I felt something hard hit me in the head.

For a split second my vision was covered by black before I fell on my knees. Then I felt a force hit me hard in the back causing me to fall the rest of the way onto the ground.

The force was so hard that I felt my mask come off and fly a few feet away from me. I felt my body revert into my Treat form and I laid on my stomach on the snow covered ground.

A furry paw turned my body to face them as I groaned from the pain I now felt in my head. After being forced to lay on my back I heard two gasps escape from the two Guardians.

**Bunny**

I managed to hit the girl in the head with my boomerang as she went after Jack. Immediately she fell to her knees from the impact. Before she could recover I tackled her to the ground. Jack landed to my right and pointed his staff at her incase she retaliated. Then something happened that I did not expect, a mask fell off of her face.

When I had first seen her it looked like she was not wearing any mask. Her lips moved when she talked so it couldn't be a mask, but it was. The thing flew off her face and landed on the ground a few feet away from us. Almost immediately the sinister feeling that seemed to radiate around her disappeared. The five will-o-wisps disappeared and flew to where her scythe lay as it changed into a broom, the wisps fusing together and becoming the end. The tattered clothes changed to look perfectly fine and her skin lost the dead blue hint to it as well as the orange tattoo swirls. She had two forms?

I turned her to see her face, as I did I heard a groan escape her. She must of been in quite a bit of pain after that combo. When I turned her to face us I felt a cold chill run down my body. My eyes widened and a gasp escaped my lips, as well as Jack's.

Instead the scary and dead looking face we had seen before her face looked normal, alive. Her eyes once a bright orange now a deep purple. Her hair stayed the same orange, black, and purple, only not a messy you could say. Her face, I knew that face all to well.

My heart sped up as she looked into my eyes.

"Lexi?"

**Jack**

I stood there, my staff ready incase Trick tried anything. My mind was racing. Who was she? Was she in league with Pitch?

I watched as Bunny flipped the girl over only to go into a state of shock. It was Lexi, no wondered the outfit looked familiar. It was the Halloween costume she made before she died. Her face was the same, her eyes were a different color and orange streaks were added to her hair but other than that it ws Lexi!

My heart pounded in my chest as I looked at her. She was here, she was alive, for the most part. MiM had turned her into a spirit like me, like all of us. I stood there unable to speak as Bunny broke the silence.

"Lexi?"

**Trick**

I looked at the Bunny in confusion. Lexi? Who was Lexi? Both of the Guardians seemed to be in shock. I took the opportunity to kangaroo kick Bunny in the gut. As he flew back I jumped up and grabbed my mask and broom, shooting off. Unfortunately Jack followed me.

I looked behind me to see that the winter spirit was in hot pursuit. I growled in aggravation, looks like I had to got to plan B. I closed my eyes and in moments Nightmares appeared. Over time Pitch taught me how to control the Nightmares, I soon could create my own, mine were in the shape of large bird with a long flowing tail. The creatures shrieked and attacked the winter spirit as I disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note: Sorry if it was short and sorry about the wait. I had to work. I may not be able to post tomorrow or Friday. I have something going on tomorrow and I am in a play and opening night is Thursday. I will do my best to do another chapter tomorrow! **

**Thank you all for reading so far! I have enjoyed typing this story much more after seeing some of your comments! They are what keep me going because by now I would have given up on the story. Thank you guys!**

**MUCH LOVE TO ALL!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Trick**

Lexi? Why in the world did he call me Lexi? I had never met The Easter Bunny or Jack Frost till just now. Maybe I looked like someone they knew. But I was not this Lexi person, I was Trick r Treat the spirit of Halloween.

I landed at my cemetary as my mind continued to race about my encounter. I felt myself walking but I did not notice where. Could I possibly look like someone they knew? I kept trying to remember if I met them before but after waking up I never met any of the Guardians, only Pitch. I had met a few of the other spirits of holidays and seasons but they never stayed long in one place.

Suddenly I bumped into something. I looked down and saw I had accidentally walked into a tombstone. I placed my hand on top of the little angel that sat on the top of the stone. "My apologies..." I bent down to read the name. "Lexi Bennett." Wait Lexi? I kneeled down and looked at the tombstone. She was born on Halloween and died a few days before Halloween.

I stood back up thinking, I woke up on Halloween. Bunny called me Lexi... could I have been this Lexi Bennett before I was Trick? It would explain why I never saw her spirit here in the graveyard. Usually ghosts who die at a young age have the most difficult time crossing over, which is where I came in. I shook my head in disbelief thinking it was a coincidence.

**Bunny**

I watched as Jack returned after trying to chase Trick.

"That was Lexi did you not see her face? It has to be her." Jack said his brows furrowed in aggravation. My ears flattened and I looked at him.

"Lets go tell the others and see what they think." I said, my chest was aching tightly. Lexi had become a spirit. I looked up at the moon as I made a hole and jumped into the tunnel to go to the pole.

**Jack**

I flew to the pole as fast as the wind could take me. My mind was racing with questions. Could that really be Lexi? How long has she been a spirit? She obvious didn't remember anything because if she did she would of tried to find us and show us she is alive.

My heart was pounding and my stomach was filled with butterflies. Something did not seem right about this situation, not at all.

Bunny and I arrived at the pole at the same time. I flew to find North as Bunny raised the signal to alert Tooth and Sandy.

"Hey North! Where are you?!" I say going to his sculpting room first hoping he was there. I heard a Russian accent behind the door as I was about to open it, but North opened it instead.

"Jack vwhat is vwrong?" He asked ask he walked out of the room.

"We will explain when Tooth and Sandy gets here, we have to talk." we walked, to the globe room where Bunny was standing near the fireplace as we entered.

It did not take long before the two arrived a worried look on their face.

"What's wrong? Is it Pitch? " Tooth immediately asked her five mini fairies flying around her.

I shook my head. "No but we need to talk. Bunny and I ran into the new Halloween spirit tonight."

Bunny and I then took turns telling the story about running into Lexi or Trick. The look on the other three Guardian's faces turned into shock when we described that she looked like Lexi.

"And she can control Nightmares like Pitch only hers are shaped like birds." I finished. North was the first one to speak after we were done explaining.

"Are you sure that Trick looked like Lexi?"

"North do you think I would mistake someone for Lexi? MY girl?" Bunny said placing a paw on his chest. "It was Lexi with out a shadow of a doubt in my mind. She is alive and is the new spirit of Halloween."

"But she doesn't remember anything from before, like me." I said a little sadly as I leaned on my staff.

"Do we know how long she has been a spirit?" Tooth asked.

Bunny and I shook our head. "We don't know anything about her, where she has been since she woke up, who she has met, nothing" I said. "But we have to find her"

"Show her who she is an d make her remember." Bunny finished my sentence.

North nodded and stroked his beard thinking. "I believe you two are right. Sandy, Tooth do you agree?" Tooth nodded and Sandy raised a thumbs up.

**Trick**

I was in the cemetary still thinking about my recent encounter when suddenly I heard something move behind me. I whirled around to see one of Pitch's Nightmares standing there.

"Let me guess he wants me to go to the Pole now instead of waiting for tomorrow night?" I ask the horse nodded its head and stomped the ground. I sighed and got onto my broom. "I'm on it" I replied and shoot off.

I flew to the North Pole, clearing my head and prepping myself as I did. I had to pull out all the stops, Trick form, wisps, and Nightmares. As I got closer to the pole I put my mask on, the broom turning into the scythe, still being able to ride on it and fly, and my wisps flew around me. I was going to prove myself to Pitch. He was the only person I had in my life at the moment. The Boogeyman was better than being alone.

Soon it started to get very cold. I shivered lightly but mainly ignored it. You can do this I thought. Then I saw something in the distance. A building was in the distance, it looked as if it was made into the mountain of ice itself as if someone did not want to disturb the landscape.

I smiled evilly as I got closer, show time.

**Author's Note: Trick is fixing to invade the Pole and all five Guardians are there. What will happen? I will hopefully write another chapter before bed tonight! **

**Thank you guys for reading and posting your comments! **

**Much love to all!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Trick**

"Show time!" I cried out right before I entered the shop, summoning nightmares as I do. The birds shriek as we fly into the place. Large hairy creatures where working on toys as little red things ran around jingling as they did when I flew in. The Nightmares started attacking every living thing.

"Hey fat man! Where are ya?!" I cried out as I looked around.

"VWHAT IS GOING ON?!" i heard a Russian accent boom near me. Then a large man appeared wearing a red colored shirt and black pants. He had a long white beard, tattoos on his arms and swords in each hand. Santa has arrived to the party.

I smiled but before I could attack four more figures appeared. So this is why Pitch sent me now, all of the Guardians were here, including Jack and the bunny.

"Nice to see you again!" I said to the two Guardians as they looked at me.

"What are you doing Lexi?!" Bunny cried as one of the hairy creatures fell to the ground near him greatly hurt. There he goes again calling me Lexi.

"Phil!" Jack cried out.

"Just introducing myself and my name is NOT Lexi it is Trick!" I smiled as I then sent my wisps flying toward the guardians, except North. I smiled when the other were preoccupied by the wisps and nightmares. I flew towards North. When I closer I gripped my scythe and put it in front of me swinging.

North raised both swords in defense. I pulled up and swung low at his feet hoping to trip him. Unfortunately the guy may be big but he was fast, he jumped at the last minute. As he was jumping I kicked him right in the gut. I may have been small but I had strength, North flew back a good ten feet landing hard on his back.

"You five shouldn't be so high and mighty! Believing that you are better than the others. thinking nothing of us darker spirits." I growled as I sent a Nightmare at each of them hitting them straight on. The five Guardians fell to the ground as the chaos continued in the shop.

I grinned looking as they laid there in this weak state. Some Guardians they were the five of them were no match for me! I thought my grin getting bigger.

After I signaled to the Nightmares that it was time to leave, since Pitch said I only needed to 'introduce myself'. I hopped onto my scythe and looked at them one more time. The five were slowly starting to regain their composure all of them looking at me.

"Hope you enjoyed our little meeting" that was the last thing I said before disappearing out of the shop.

**Bunny**

I couldn't believe it, she had attacked us directly at the Pole! As we recovered from the Nightmare attack the five of us were able to get a good look at what had happened.

Every toy was destroyed, nothing looked salvageable. All of the Yeits and elves were attacked as well, some more wounded than others.

North stood, looking around at his shop, his home. His fists clenched into fists and he let out a cry of rage as well as sorrow.

We all looked at him sorrowfully. I knew how he felt after Pitch had smashed all of my eggs the day before Easter. Thankfully Christmas ended a couple od months ago, but this was still bad. We didn't know how long it would take to clean this place up.

"Hey well help you out mate!" I said trying to cheer North up. Suddenly a squeak caused us to look to one of the windows. One of Tooth's mini fairies flew in panicking. Oh no, don't tell me something else happened at the Tooth palace while this was happening.

The mini Tooth explained everything to her boss in a rather quick and hasty manner. When she was done Tooth put her hand over her mouth in shock. We all stood there waiting to hear the news.

"What happened?" I asked my ears flattening on my head.

"Pitch attacked the Tooth Palace." GOD DAMNIT PITCH! I thought to myself angrily. "But he only took one thing... Lexi's memory box..."

I knew I gasped as well as Jack and North. Pitch had planned this, which meant he was using Trick. He had found her and is using her as a pawn. I clenched my paws into fists angrily. Pitch may of taken Lexi from us, but he was NOT going to corrupt her spirit!

"We have to find her, and soon" Jack said "Pitch is teaching her to hate us, to hate the children, to hate MiM! If we don't do something soon..." His voice trailed off at the end. I was thinking the same thing. I did not want to know what would happen if Pitch corrupted Trick enough to where she practically was him. We had barely beaten him last time.

"But how? I now have this big mess to clean!" North exclaimed.

"I'll do it" I said, as well as Frostbite, at he exact same time. Oh goody.

"You guys stay here and clean this up Sand could really help since he can use his sand to clean probably. Jack and I will go find Trick." I looked at Jack and he nodded.

The other three Guardians nodded to us. "Be careful!" Tooth shouted as I formed a tunnel and jumped down it and Jack flew out of the shop.

**Trick**

When I was far enough away I sent my Nightmares away and took my mask off, placing it on the right side of my head like always. I smiled satisfied with myself, now to go and inform Pitch.

I went to Pitch's lair, landing in front of his globe when I did. "Hey Spikey! I'm here! And I just have to say, it was a success! They never saw it coming!" I said proudly. Pitch came out of the shadows to my right and smiled at me.

"I'm proud of you Trick, you have definitely have earned my trust." I looked at him in slight shock. It was hard as hell to get a compliment out of him and now he is just nonchalantly throwing one out there. What's going on?

I smiled, quite happy that I was praised for doing a good job. "Hey Pitch, I have a question?"

He looked at me curiously "What is it my dear girl?"

I took a deep breath to prep myself. "W..was I anyone before you know, who I am now? Jack Frost and Easter Bunny kept calling me by the name Lexi"

"Of course not. You are who you are. You were nothing before you were Trick r Treat. The Guardians are just trying to deceive you and pull you into a horrible scheme." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Never trust them, trust me"

I just nodded looking down. "Ok, thanks I'll guess I'll see you later then." I then hopped onto my broom and flew off.

**Pitch**

When Trick was gone I smiled and pulled out a small golden box from my pocket.

"Everything is going perfectly."

**Trick**

I was confused when I left Pitch's lair and when back to my cemetary. _You were nothing before you were Trick r Treat._ I kept thinking. I mean it made sence since I didn't have any memories or anything before I woke up. But the way Bunny and Jack looked at me, the way they said that name, _Lexi._ It made me think other wise, could I really of been someone?

I sat on my favorite tombstone, a fifteen foot angel with her arms out stretched and wings half way open, thinking. The sun was low in the sky. It had taken me a bit to get to and from the Pole and of course visit Pitch. Time sure flew when you had to well, fly.

Could Pitch be lying? Is he keeping something from me? In the back of my mind a little voice was screaming YES. But I had no way to prove it. Maybe it was because he was the Boogeyman himself and he still gave me the creeps.

"UGH!" I screamed in aggravation, I wish I could get a clue! ANYTHING!

_"I'm going to name him... Aster! Like you Bunny!"_

_"Really now?" Bunny smiled and picked me up now we were nose to nose._

_I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you Bunny..." I felt Bunny's paws wrap around me and hug me. His fur was so soft..._

_"I love you too my little ankle biter." I look up at him, my little arms still around his neck._

_"Will I always be your girl?" I asked curiously._

_Bunny smiled at me showing his cute buck teeth. "Of course. Always and forever..."_

I gasped as the images flashed in my head of a little girl and Bunny?! What had I just seen? Was this a memory? MY memory?! I clutched my head, a small pain ebbing its way around. I have to get answers. But how?

I stood, knowing what I had to do. I had to find the Easter Bunny. I know only a few hours ago I had attacked him and if he saw me he would probably hurt me, eh I deserved it. But I had to figure out what I had just saw.

**Author's Note: SHE IS REMEMBERING! But it seems like a bad time to be remembering since she just attacked the Guardians. Now she needs their help. She seems almost shit out of luck at the moment. Will she go looking for the Guardians, or will Jack and Bunny find her? Will Trick keep having her memories return? Stay tuned! **

**LillithDemon the curse of Pitch was for you! I laughed so hard I cried at that comment idk why I just found it so funny and so great that someone was so connected to the story that they got that mad a Pitch I guess. **

**If you guys kind of want to see what I wanted Tricks Nightmares to look like go to this link: /d5uv0mp its my deviantart account. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Trick**

I was having an internal battle with myself. I didn't know what to do. On one side what Pitch had told me was running over and over in my mind. On the other were the Guardians. They had called me Lexi. I had what I thought was a memory BEFORE I was Trick. But Pitch told me I was nothing before I was...

He hated children... told me they were nothing... had I really been...?

My head hurt as I got off the tombstone so I wouldn't fall off it. I stood against it, slumped slightly and my head resting in my cold hand. This was too much for me to take alone. But I had no where to go. I only had Pitch and he told me I was nothing...

I felt my body tremble in aggravation.

"Oi!" I jumped hearing the Australian accent behind me.

I turned to see not only Bunny but Jack as well. How come I didn't hear them come up behind me? Was I really that out of it?

"Don't move Snowflake." Jack said, his staff pointed to me.

_"Hey keep that up and you'll get another snowflake." Came Jacks reply as another snowball formed into his hand. I immediately started backing up again until Jamie ran over to Jack putting his arms out in protest._

_"No don't! Jack she didn't mean to! She didn't know any better!" I took a step forward._

_"Jamie get away from him! He could hurt you." SMACK! Yet again, another snowball to the face. I fell on my butt this time the impact was so forceful._

I grabbed my head, pain shot through it as I felt another memory run through it. I had known Jack? Was that the kid that came with his sister every week to see the tomb of Lexi? I cried out from the pain, the confusion.

"Hey what's wrong?" I heard Bunny ask and I quickly backed away from them.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, what was going on with me?!

The two looked at me shock, and a little worried. I shut my eyes unable to look at them.

"Not until you answer some questions." I heard Jack say.

**Bunny**

I looked at the spirit before us. Something was wrong with her. She was shaking, holding her head as if in pain. Then she suddenly cried out in pain gripping her head tighter. What was going on with her?

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked taking a step toward her. I know she had just attacked us earlier but somewhere in there was MY Lexi.

She jumped like a frightened rabbit, I should know, and moved away from us.

"Leave me alone!" It was like looking at a wounded dangerous animal.

"Not until you answer some questions." Jack said still very cautious.

"Jack, wait." I said holding a paw out getting an idea.

"Lexi, help me sing the Bunny Song." I say softly.

**Trick**

"Lexi, help me sing the Bunny Song." My eyes snapped open.

"My name is Trick!" I cried out, the pain in my head was getting worse. What was happening to me?

_I come when the children are sleeping,_  
_And many surprises I bring;_  
_As long as no child is peeking,_  
_I'll leave my tokens of spring,_  
_I'll leave my tokens of spring._

_I come when the children are sleeping,_  
_Hiding eggs in each cranny and nook;_  
_And then quick as a wink, I'm leaping_  
_Right back into my storybook,_  
_Right back into my storybook._

"Right back into my storybook... Momma made that up for me..." My eyes widened when I said that.

"I'm remembering..." I look up at them in shock, tears filling my eyes. I was REMEMBERING before I was Trick! I WAS someone!

"Not anymore." Oh shit. I turned to see Pitch suddenly behind me his face contorted and angry. "You little!" He hit me, hard in the face and sent me flying till I hit a tree a few feet away.

"Pitch!" Jack shot frost at him before he disappeared. Bunny pulled his boomerangs out.

"You had to dig around in that little mind of your? You couldn't of just listed to what I said and leave it alone!" Pitch's voice reverberated from ever shadow, which sucked since it was night time now.

"Where are her memories Pitch! I know ya have em!" Bunny yelled. He had what?!

Anger started to fill me. I knew I should never of trusted him, that little voice in the back of my head was right. Boy do I sound like a crazy person right now.

"Pitch you lair!" I screamed putting my mask on. My wisps swirled around me in a furious manner. "How could you?!"

"How could I?! If it wasn't for me you would be nothing! You would still be weak!" He said appearing a few feet in front of me.

I screamed and ran after him swinging my scythe. He summoned his own and blocked. Jack then flew around and shot at him with his staff while Bunny came from the side.

Pitch growled in frustration as he summoned his Nightmares to attack Jack and Bunny. I pulled back and swing from the right. Pitch tried to dodge but the blade was at his back before he could and I moved forward and hit him right in the face. Pitch fell to the ground. When he did a little golden box fell out of his pocket.

Bunny quickly dodged a Nightmare and picked it up. I looked at him and e nodded.

"I will never trust you again Pitch!" I said angrily as he looked at me. He just grinned evilly.

"We'll just see about that" he said before disappearing into one of the near by shadows, his nightmares following.

When he was gone I took off my mask and looked a Jack and Bunny.

"You... you helped me..." I said finally realizing realizing what all had just happened.

Both just smiled at me. "That's what friends do. We stay by one another till the end." Jack said smiling.

"I guess everything Pitch told me was a lie. He said you all were high and mighty and hated the darker spirits." I said a little nervously.

"Only him" Bunny replied be core taking two steps closer to me. He put his hand out, trying to give me the golden box Pitch had dropped.

I backed up a little looking at it as if it may bite.

"Go ahead, they hold your memories." Bunny said softly as if to a child.

I took the box and looked at it. There was an image of a girl that looked like me with green eyes.

"How did he get this?" I ask inspecting the box.

"Tooth collects the teeth and inside are the memories of childhood. She is the Guardian of Memories." Jack explained.

I looked at them both. "So, I'm slowly remembering things, from before I was who I am now?" They both nodded.

"Then I... was Lexi Bennett...?" I ask already knowing the answer. Again Jack and Bunny nodded.

"We were all someone before Manny chose us." Bunny said.

I looked up at the half moon that seemed to be watching us high in the sky. Manny, MiM, he chose me to become a spirit? Why?

I knew the two could tell that I was having trouble letting all of this sink in. Bunny came closer to me and put a paw on my shoulder. Jack does the same thing on the other shoulder. I look at them both as they smile warmly at me. I didn't know what to do this was so much to learn and I never would of found out if they hadn't of found me and helped me against Pitch... I did the only thing I could think of at the moment... I hugged them...

**Author's note: Woot! She is remembering! She pretty much told Pitch to fuck off! And Bunny and Jack are helping her! They knew their Lexi was in there somewhere! Now what will happen? What will Pitch do now that his little pawn has left him for the Guardians? Wait and see!**

**I'm happy that I got to type three chapter tonight because I may not be able to tomorrow because it is opening night in a play I am in and it is about 4 hours long and I will be very tired and cranky afterwards. Wish me luck!**

**Thank you all for reading so far! Please keep commenting on what you think of it! Much love to all! **


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Jack**

He had gotten though to her. Bunny was actually able to bring back more memories of who Trick use to me, Lexi, my Lexi. I smiled when she reacted to the Bunny Song. She finished the song with him, and remembered who made the song for her. Maybe soon, she will remember being with me I thought to myself.

Lexi and I had kissed the night before she died, our first kiss. I enjoyed it. Then after Pitch had stabbed her, I quietly admitted my feelings. Of course I didn't say if out right in front of the others but I secretly told her and she understood what I ment. I knew she wanted to tell me, but in her state at that point in time she could hardly speak. I hurt me tremendouly to tell her only to have her die a few minutes later. I thought that I would never see her again after that.

When she was gone, I was mad. Mad at Pitch for stealing her away from us, from me. I made a couple of blizzards out of my anger towards the Boogeyman. I did not know if spirirts could actually die once chosen to become one be MiM but I wanted to find out and use Pitch as the gurney pig.

I looked at her as she stood there hugging us. She was coming back I thought. My heart tightened and I felt the fluttering in my stomach appear. I couldn't help it as I hugged her back. Bunny then joined in and hugged back as well.

**Trick**

I felt them hug me back, it was comforting to say the least. I never had anyone hug me before. Well as who I am now I have never been hugged. I stood there smiling and thinking. Pitch had lied, I hated him now but I had also gained two friends in the process.

I pulled away and looked at the golden box. "I think this should be given back to the Tooth Fairy." I said quietly.

"What? Why?" Bunny said shocked. "Your memories..." He trailed off.

I looked up at him. "I am slowly remembering who I once was. I will eventually remember them all in time. I don't need it." I said smiling. What I had said was true. I was slowly remembering being Lexi and hopefully I would remember everything. Did I want to open the box still? Yes, but I was also afraid of what I might find and today had already been a very long day. I don't think my mind could take remembering everything in my past life in one day. But this did leave questions in my head.

Who exactly was Lexi? What was I like when I was her? What about my family? But the most important one of all was how did I die?

"Could you two help me take this back? I believe if I went alone I would be attacked after today. Plus I don't know where the Tooth Palace is..." I said a little embarrassed, but it was not the only place that I couldn't find. I knew Bunny had an Easter home some where but I didn't know where that was either.

Jack chuckled. "Sure Snowflake. Follow me, we'll fly while Bunny takes his tunnels." I nodded as Bunny suddenly tapped his foot twice on the ground. A hole big enough to fix Bunny appeared. I looked at it for a moment before looking at him.

"Race ya there." He said smiling before jumping into the hole. As soon as he did it closed up, leaving a pretty purple flower behind.

"Come on!" Jack said as he jumped into the sky. "Let's not let old Cottontail beat us!" I smiled as I hopped onto my broom and we took off, heading for the Tooth Palace.

As we flew I kept looking at Jack, his smile never leaving his face for a moment. Was he always this happy when Pitch, or me, isn't doing to endanger them or the kids?

"Jack." He looked at me

"Yeah?" he said curiously flying a little closer to me.

"You knew me before right?" I said looking at the little golden box.

"Yes" He replied

"What exactly was I like?" I looked up at him.

"Well, uh" did I see a faint tint of pink on the pale Guardian's face? Jack put a hand behind his head. "You were an amazing artist. You actually drew all of the Guardians, they were spot on might I add." he paused smiling. "And you were great with kids. Jamie and Sophie loved having you there with them to play and watch them. You even made them their Halloween costumes... and you were working on a story book for them..."

"Like my Dad did for me when I was a kid..." I gasped realizing another memory had returned. My dad... he was an artist. He made story books and TV characters for kids and he made me a story book just for me, about the Guardians. My eyes widened and I laughed as I looked at Jack.

"I remember my story book! It was about the Guardians! And I was making one for Jamie, about his adventure with you guys!" another memory of Lexi came back. I was almost done with the book before I died. All I had left to do was print and make a cover for the book. I had even made a note I was going to put into their book... that I had hid in my own story book...

Jack smiled at me. "You'll remember it all soon Snowflake. Just like me." I looked at him.

"Just like you?" He nodded.

"I didn't remember who I was for a long time. When we first encountered Pitch, along the way I gained my memories thanks to my memory box and one of Tooth's baby teeth. Since then the rest of my memories came back slowly." He smiled "by remembering I found out what my center was and that I was made to be a Guardian."

"Your center? What's that?" I asked curiously.

"It is what we protect in the children. North protects wonder, Tooth is memories, Sandy is dreams, and Bunny is Hope."

"And you?" Jack smiled at me.

"Why I'm the best of all! I'm the Guardian of Fun!" As soon as he said that he threw a snowball at me, in the face...

I squeaked at I gripped on to my broom for dear life as I balanced myself. I can't fly with out my broom. If I fall off I am screwed. I glared at Jack as he laughed at me.

_I heard a tapping on my window. I looked up to see Jack opening the window and coming in. "Hey there Snowflake!" He smiles as I quickly hide the dress and leggings under the covers of my bed. "Aw come on let me see!" He says pouting. _

"Nope!" I shake my head giggling. "Not until I'm..." SMACK. Damnit! A snowball to the face. I squeaked as I felt myself fall off the bed and land on my butt on the floor.

"You use to do that all the time to me when we hung out in my room!" I complained.

"Hey you remembered something else!" Jack said excitedly before doing a few flips. It wasn't hard since we were flying. I laughed happily realizing that I did in fact remember something.

"Hey look! We're here!" Jack said. I looked ahead to see a large mountain. I looked at Jack and he smiled at me and led me into the mountain itself.

When we flew in I could hear the flutter of wings and squeaks. A LOT of wings and squeaks. Mini fairies were all over the place. I looked around at the Tooth Palace admiring its structure.

Jack led me thought the place till we got near the top. That's when I heard two voices.

"So she is changing to our side now?" I heard a female voice ask. "I don't believe it, look at what she did to the Pole Bunny? Or did you already forget?"

"Hey listen, we just encountered Pitch at her cemetary! She is the one who fought em off. Give her a chance will ya? She is remembering who she was on her own. She has proved it to Jack and myself." I heard Bunny's voice almost pleading.

When Jack and I got closer I saw the two along with five little mini teeth around Tooth. The mini teeth saw me first. They immediately flew over to me squeaking rather loudly. If I could understand what they were saying I bet it was along the lines of bitch.

I held my hands up in defense, not swinging though because I didn't want to hurt any of them. Bunny and Tooth turned to us as the Baby Teeth continued to assault me.

"I'm sorry ok?! Here take it back!" I said throwing the box. Tooth quickly caught it and looked at me.

"Girls enough" She said. Then they obediently flew back to Tooth but they continued to glare at me. Boy did I feel very unwelcome at the moment.

I looked at Tooth sheepishly then looked down. "I'm sorry for attacking you at the Pole... I didn't know how evil Pitch could really be..."

I could feel their gazes, the Guardians as well as the mini teeth on me. I didn't like it at all.

"He was all I had though..." I said looking up. Tooth's gaze softened a little and she looked at Bunny.

"We never could stay mad at her could we?" I heard her say to him.

"Nah especially when she used the puppy pout" Bunny chuckled.

"You would always melt and I would and up laughing, and then that would lead into a game of chase" I said looking up.

Bunny smiled as Tooth looked at me, knowing I had just remembered something. "And what would I always tell you?"

"Never race a Bunny mate" I said smiling mocking his Australian accent. Tooth smiled at me happily as Jack and Bunny laughed.

"You are remembering on your own." She exclaimed happily. I nodded a little.

"Slowly but surely I am." I said as I looked at Bunny and Jack. "I'm having some help though."

"Hey we still need to take you to one more place." Jack said. "You need to apologise to North."

My eyes widened when I heard that. OH HELL! This is not going to end well...

**Author's Note: YAY! She is remembering more! Hopefully soon she will remember everything, including Pitch's little secret about him killing her. Now she must go to the Pole to tell North sorry. I wonder how that will go? **

**Sorry if this chapter was kind of sucky. I was in a rush to type something since I have time before I have to go and do another play. OH! Thank you all to wished me good luck! **

**I will try and type another chapter tonight. Idk yet we will see how the night turns out. **

**Thank you for reading Much love to all!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Trick**

I shook my head and looked at him. "No. I'm not going." I said bluntly.

Jack looked at me a little shocked. "What why?"

"You saw what I did there! I can't go! That fat man will tear me a new one!" Or worse I thought to myself.

"But you have to." Jack exclaimed. I stood there defensively as I looked at the three. I did not want to go to the Pole. Yesterday I had destroyed the place by the orders of Pitch Black. Not only that but I attacked all five Guardians too.

I may have been their Lexi when I was alive but I'm not now. I couldn't just jump back to being that. I was now the spirit of Halloween. I scared the living day lights out of kids by becoming what they fear and I shuttle ghosts who can't cross over the plain of the living. I couldn't be buddies with them. They protected the children, I did the opposite. Just like Pitch...

"I'm sorry." said as I backed away from them.

"Lexi..." Jack's voice was quiet, hurt. He said that name again, as if hoping that I would happily answer to it like I was still that same girl.

"Just stop. I'm not Lexi, she is gone, dead. Don't you get that? I can't just jump back into being your girl again. I can never go back to that and do it again."

"But you're remembering.."

"That's all they are! Memories! Don't you see?! Just because I remember them doesn't mean a thing." I was so confused I was torn, I had to leave.

"Trick, memories..." Tooth began to explain but I cut off.

"I don't care" I said as I grabbed my broom and shot off.

I didn't go back to my cemetary, that would be the first place they would look. I went back to doing my job. I helped the dead, and scared a child every now and then staying far away from my cemetary and hiding when ever I saw a sign of the Guardians.

Jack would be around Burgess since it was snowing and Bunny would be preparing for Easter since it was next month. Those two would be out of my hair for a bit since I was on the other side of the world.

I sat on top of a church in Spain and sighed. It had been two weeks since I last saw them at the Tooth Palace. A couple more memories of Lexi with North, Tooth and Sandy doing some Sandman Dance came back but nothing that gave me a clue to why I was picked to do this. I looked up at the full moon, its glow making my skin look almost as pale as snow.

"Did you just keep me here because they cared about me? Was there not anyone else who could fit the bill to become the new Halloween spirit but me?" I asked. I knew he wouldn't answer me, hell he never talked to anyone but the Guardians.

"You already have Pitch, why pick me? Am I just suppose to be his side kick of evil? But then you never would of created me would you?" Still the moon was more silent than the grave, they at least spoke a little to me. "I hate you and your damn cryptic silence MiM" I did not know what to do... Pitch had lied to me, kept things from me. But I couldn't go back to being Lexi for the Guardians. I sighed and looked down at my broom that sat in my lap. I played with the large wisp at the end.

_Poke. _Who in the moons name just poked me? I turned to see a little golden man floating near me. I jump up and back away, aw hell I've been found I thought. Sandy looked at me a small frown on his face. I hadn't seen him since I attacked the Pole.

"Let me guess, you still mad that I attacked the pole and the other Guardians?" I asked in a monotone voice. He just nodded crossing his arms. "Sorry alright? There ya go, now go and do the Sandman Dance to a child that can't sleep." I wasn't in the mood for sorry and reminiscing about being Lexi. The more I thought about that past the grumpier I got.

Sandy looked at me shocked after I mentioned his dance he use to do for me. A question mark then a picture of a girl appeared above his head.

"Yes I remember that I was Lexi. I remember your dance you would do for me to sleep. I remember North telling me stories of the other spirits. I remember playing with the baby teeth. I remember visiting Bunny in his Warren and the pink Bunny he gave me. I remember almost all of my memories I had with the four of you. I even remember some of the things that happened between Jack and I" Like maybe a kiss, I thought sarcastically.

"Why can't you guys just leave me alone? I'm not Lexi" I said sadly as I hopped off the roof to get away from Sandy. I know they missed her, and that they were hopeful about me being with them but how could I when I brought fear to kids?

I saw a flash of gold to my left. I looked and saw Sandy beside me. I sighed. "Unless you know why I am here and what the hell he" I pointed to the moon agitatedly and cursed him in my mind "had in mind for me to do other than scared the hell out of kids and play grim reaper then leave me alone."

Sandy made a circle with a dot in the center of it, then he made a golden arrow and pointed to the dot.

"Center?" I asked cocking my head to the side. "What does the center of a circle have to do with me?" A Christmas tree popped above his head meaning North.

"You want me, the person who trashed the pole a few weeks ago, to go and see North and ask him about the center of a circle and expect him to tell?" Sandy nodded.

I began to laugh, I couldn't help it. "What EVER you are on, if it is snorting dream sand or something, I want some of that because you have lost your little golden mind! There is no way in the name of..."

I didn't finish because the last thing I saw was a ball of golden sand coming toward my face. Why do things, mainly something in the shape of a ball, continue to be thrown at my face. Its not that creepy when I'm not wearing my mask, is it?

"Wow good job Sandy. You actually managed to catch her and knock her out." I knew that voice... I thought as I felt myself waking from the darkness.

"Vwhy did you bring her here Sandy?" Oh no.. not him... could that be that I am at the Pole...?

"What is he talking about with a circle with a dot in the middle mate?" Oh good god who else is here?

"I think he is talking about the center of the circle" Jack again.

"No! Tricks center!" Oh sweet Jesus they are all here...

I groaned as I then felt the pain that was prominent in my head. Did Sandy use his dream sand on me? I felt like i just had two tequila's and then took and ass kicking...

"Hush she is awake!" I heard Tooth exclaim. I reluctantly opened my eyes letting the light sting them for a few moments. After my eyes adjusted to the light I looked around.

I was laying in a huge bed, probably yeti sized with red fleece blankets over me. There were a few ice figure carvings in the room and that was all I could see since all five Guardians were in the room, looking at me. I looked at all of them as I tried to wipe away the rest of the sleep, or dream sand, from my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked as I look at them. When my eyes fell on Sandy I gasped and pointed at him. "YOU! You knocked me out didn't you?!" I asked jumping out of the bed and pointing at the little golden man as he floated beside North. Sandy replied was just making a halo over his head saying that he was innocent.

"I call major BS Sandy on that. You did!" I said angrily.

"AH HEM!" I heard a Russian voice said beside Sandy. I instantly shrunk in on myself as North took a step closer.

"You destroyed the shop." He said as he crossed his arms, the Naughty tattoo almost glaring at me.

I knew I was in trouble and I couldn't escape will all five Guardians so compact in the room with me. I looked down at my feet like a child who was caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"I know, I made a huge mess and I know sorry is not going to cut it" I said still looking at my feet.

"You are right. But, I believe I know perfect punishment." I looked up at him ready for the worst. "You finish cleaning up shop by yourself. And then I will forgive, and give your broom back." North said pulling out my broom from behind him and handing it to Jack.

"Do not give till I say so Jack" North said as he took the broom. Jack just smiled at looked at me.

"Hey! Give that back!" I cried out.

Jack laughed backed up a little. "Not a chance Snowflake!" Then he ran out the door before I could get him. This is going to suck...

**Author's note: Thank you all for waiting on this chapter. I was in a funk last night because someone was very rude in posting a review. I will gladly accept constructive criticism (example is right here in this chapter. ~XoverFreak on deviantart gave me the idea to make Trick clean up the shop all by herself. Thank you!) from you all and post it for others to read. But I will NOT tolerate you being an absolute asshole about my story. If you hate my OC, hate my plot, hate the way I manipulate the characters then please don't read it. I will also not tolerate you bashing my readers. Please don't call them ass kisser and dumb. Everyone has an opinion and they are entitled to it. I am glad that they enjoy this story as much as I am writing it. **

**Well it looks like Trick is stuck cleaning the rest of the Pole and she can't escape with out her broom. North was smart to give it to Jack now she will probably never get it back from the Guardian of Fun. **

**I hope this chapter isn't bad I'm still slightly in a funk over the anonymous reviewer. Someone obviously pissed in their cheerios for the past decade. **

**Again thank you for reading and I will try to post another chapter before I go to bed. Much love to all!**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Trick

I lied, this didn't just suck. Suck was the understatement of the century! I had to walk around the entire shop to clean it. If I asked for help, snowball to the face. If I tried to summon Nightmares to help me, another snowball to the face. Guess who was watching me the whole time? Jack Frost flew above me, away from reach and watched me. His stupid grin never left his face and he would continue to torment me at the fact that he had my broom and I couldn't reach.

"Keep it up Snowflake! Once floor down, four to go!" I heard Jack say after five hours. Oh sweet god I am in hell. Yeti's and elves would glare at me as I walked by, a few elves even got their revenge on me. I don't know how they managed to do this but while I was walking out of one of the wrapping rooms I opened the door to have a bucket of ice cold water fall on me then I was electricuted... My hair was an absolute mess to say the least and I had a trail of smoke behind me for the next ten minutes.

"Do I smell barbeque?" Jack asked as he howel at me. If looks could kill he would be long gone by now. I growled in agrivation as Jack continued to laugh. While he was preoccupied I used some of my nightmare sand up in a ball and hit him right in the face.

He flipped in the air unfortunately not dropping my broom, damn. But he did dropp his staff. As soon as he did he fell on the floor, landing on his butt. I smiled and dove for the staff.

"Hey no fair!" Jack cried out as I grabbed the staff and started running towards the stairs and running up to the third level.

"All is fair in love and war Jackie boy!" I screamed and ran through the working yetis. A few tried to grab ahold of me but I would quickly move and duck away from them before they could get me.

"Trick!" I heard Jack call after me hot on my trail. I laughed as I ducked under a work table and waited for him to pass by. When he did I jumped out from under the table and ran the way I had came from.

"Trick! Hey where did ya go?!" I heard him call out. I laughed again. For the first time in a long time I was actually having fun.

"Vwhat is going on?" I heard North's voice call out from the lever above me.

"I uh... Trick... and the elves played a joke... sand... she knocked me out of the air and she... ran off with my staff!" I heard Jack say. I looked around for a place to hide. I saw a door with ice for windows to my right. Hoping this would work I truned the knob and found it unlocked. I jumped into the room and hid under once of the desks I saw. This was definately turning out to be a fun little game of ours.

I listened for a few minutes hearing North yell at the yetis to find me and yelling at Jack a little, I felt a little bad for that. Then I heard his footsteps come closer to the room and stop... right in front of the door.

"I vwill be in work room. Tell me when you find her. And bring me tray of cookies!" Oh shit, this was his work room... bad choice!

I kept the staff horizontally at my feet and pulled myself as far back into the deep desk as I could. I shallowed my breathing as I heard North enter the room. I watched his boots make its way around the room before settling into a chair and moving it towards the desk, and me.

"Give me break. She is still same trouble maker as she vwas vwhen she was little girl..." I heard North say before I heard him starting to hack at something. Ice maybe? Soon as the clinking sound continued North started to hum to himself. I continued to sit there under the desk listening to him hum. It was rather soothing and had a pretty tune.

"Vwhere is elves with cookies?" I heard him grumble. I smiled, he always loved his cookies. As if on que three little elves rushed into the room, one of them holding a place full of cookies. I held my breath as they got closer to the desk.

"AH! Finally!" I heard North exclaim before the sound of the crunch of a cookie being eaten. Two of the elves looked up at North as the third aimlessly looked around the room. Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't! Damn...

The little elf looked at the desk, his eyes traveling to the hold under it, where I hid. He scrunched his little eyes for a moment before they focused on me. He jumped befor jumping up and down and pointing at me.

"Vwhat is it?!" North said agrivatedly from the sound of the elf's bell jingling. That's when he pushed his chair back and looked under the desk, his blue eyes meeting my purple ones.

"Vwell! Look at what vwe have here!" North chuckled. "Not the best spot to hide from me, but a rather good one to hide from Jack." He said as he moved back a little more and let me craw out from under the desk.

"Yeah... I didn't know what room this was I just ran into it and hid." I said holding Jack's staff in my hands sheepishly.

North laughed and looked at the plate of cookies before grabbing it and offering me one. I gladly took a chocolate chip cookie and nibbled on it. North smiled before taking a cookie as well.

"Some things never change." He said to me. I knew what he was talking about.

_I giggled as I hid under North's desk. It was my favorite hiding place! Phil never found me here. My small body hid in the back of the desk. _

_"Vwhat do you mean you can't find her?!" North said as Phil spoke in his yeti jibber jabber. "She is sneaky, make sure she is not tormenting yetis or elves again. The tape incident is still being cleaned up. Phil replied then walked off._

_North sighed and walked over and sat in his chair. He then looked down and smiled at me under the desk. "Looks like I vwon hide and seek." I smiled and crawled out and hugged him._

_"Yep! Phil will never find me here!" I said proudly. North just laughed and handed me a cookie._

I looked at him as he smiled at me. "You are remembering a lot right now."

"Yeah I have remembered quite alot about how I use to spend time with you and the others." I said finishing my cookie.

"And your family?" He said leaning back in his chair.

I shook my head. "No I remember nothing about them, or how I died." I said nonchalantly. But on the inside I was dying to know something about them. I knew I was some how related to Jamie and Sophie but how was still a mystery.

North stood and put a hand on my shoulder. "You vwill in time. We all did and so vwill you." he said smiling.

"North I can't find..." Jack said running in before seeing the both of us. "Found you!" He said pointing at me.

"No. North and his..." SMACK! God damn his snowballs! North laughed at us, putting his hands on his belly. I wipped the snow off of my face.

"Alright you two. Trick if you let Jack have his staff back you can have some help in cleaning." North said.

I looked at Jack as he made another snowball as if daring me to say no. "Alright." I said tossing him the staff. Jack caught in his free hand and dropped the snowball.

"Ok Snowflake back to cleaning." Jack said in a serious tone, he failed miserably. Jack Frost serious? That is like Bunny doing ballet, I giggled at that thought.

"Alright" I huffed as I satarted to walk out the door. "But first." I then summoned my Nightmares. I looked at North as he stared at one of the black birds. "I'll be good, I promise." I said before leaving the room to finish cleaning the mess.

Finally after twelve more hours of cleaning I was done! Even with the help of my Nightmares, which the elves and yetis did not like one bit, it took that long. I thought about how long it would of taken to clean by myself and I shuttered. I would be here till after Easter, which was in three weeks.

"Great job Trick!" I heard North say as he walked up behind me. I smiled as I made my Nightmares disappear before another elf had a heart attck. I was tired, very tired. Hell who wouldn't after cleaning North's shop. The yetis were back to working on their toys and the elves were back to making mayhem.

"Thank you..." I replied. Jack landed and smiled at me. I looked up at North and he chuckled, knowing what I was thinking.

"Give her the broom back. But remembber Trick, you are helping when it comes close to Christmas, another way of saying sorry just to make sure we have enough toys. North said and I just nodded. Jack walked over and handed it to me. As soon as I did the end burst to life with the fire. I smiled and held it closer to me, it was one of the only things I had besides my mask.

"Thanks... well I believe I have over stayed my welcome." I said tiredly.

"Nonsence!" North exclaimed.

"I can't I have some... things I need to do" I said before getting on my broom. I hovered about ten feet from the ground as I looked at them.

"You are welcome to come back, as long as you don't destroy shop again" North warned.

I smiled. "I'll remember that. Later." I then flew out of the shop and out into the cold air. I think it is time to go home I thought to myself as I watched the sunset over the horizon.

**Author's Note: A total of 17 hours of cleaning the shop for North! And that is after the Yetis cleaned a chunk of the mess! Wow I feel sorry for her... **

**Well the night is still very young here so I may do one more chapter. It's Saturday of course I'm going to type one more chapter! But I'm probably going to do a few things first before I do so it may be posted sometime after midnight. **

**Thank you all for reading. Feel free to comment on how you thought the chapter went. Much love to all!**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jack

I stayed a few hours after Trick had left. "Did she tell you anything?" I ask curiously.

North nodded and looked at me. "She remembers all of us, but she hardly remembers Jamie and her family." He said a little sadly. I sighed thinking about Jamie, I needed to visit him. I grinned suddenly getting a fantastic idea.

"I think I have an idea to get her to remember!" I said excitedly. North looked at me curiously. "I'll get her to meet Jamie, she'll have to remember then!"

"You care about her a lot don't you? Almost as much as Bunny." North said smiling at me. I nodded in responce. I had grown to know Lexi well after spending fours months visiting her, Jamie, and Sophie every single night. I also started to have feelings for her, the first time I have ever felt like this about someone.

"Yeah, hey I need to get going. Jamie doesn't even know yet!" I said as I jump up into the sky and let the wind take me to Burgess.

"Snow day! I cried out as I arrived in Burgess bringing the wind and cold with me as I did. I went around the town and brought ice to the windows and made it start to snow ensuring that the kids had a snow day today.

Once I was done I laughed and headed to Jamie's knwoing that he would be waking up about this time. Like I had thought when I had arrived Jamie was running out of the house putting his jacket and hat on.

"Jack!" He cried out happily and hugged me. I chuckled and hugged back.

"Hey kiddo. How are ya?" I asked as I straightened up.

"Great now that you are here." He smiled, he had lost another tooth, a one on the bottom this time.

"When did you lose another tooth?" I asked curiously

"This morning at breakfast!" He beamed happily knowing that one of Tooth's fairies was going to visit his tonight.

"Awesome! I may have to see if Tooth needs help collecting teeth tonight" I winked at him. "Hey I have a friend I would like for you to meet." I said kneeling down. "She is a new spirirt and doesn't have many believers and I just know she would love to have you as one."

Jamie's eyes went wide when he heard that. "Really?! Is she here now?!" He asked looking around to see if he can see her.

"No not yet, I'm going to bring her later this evening ok?" I said, this was going to be perfect. "Don't tell anyone yet this is our secret right now."

"Alright!" He said jumping up and down happily. "Thanks for the snowday by the way!"

"Any time kiddo, you go have fun and I'm going to go get my friend" I smiled as I watch him go thought the secret board in the fance and join his friends on the other side. Then I let the wind take me up in its familiar embrace and head to the cemetary.

Trick

I remember arriving at the cemetary, then nothing. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a tree that was in the cemetary that was near Lexi's grave. Looks like I was really tired after cleaning North's shop. I have honestly learned my lesson and will never trash that place again!

I sat up in the tree and stretched. SMACK! I felt something cold hit me in the side of my head before falling out of the tree.

"Frost!" I cried out as I stood up angrily only to have the winter spirit standing ten feet from me grinning from ear to ear.

"Morning Snowflake! Your starting to sound like the Easter Kangaroo." He said leaning on his staff casually. I scoffed and copied him, leaning against my broom.

"What do you want?" I asked watching him.

"I have someone I want you to meet." He said casually.

"Who?"

"A person" Smartass... he grinned knowing he was getting on my nerves and fast. "Please? Trust me you won't regret it."

"Hmmmm no." I said before quickly flying off. I sighed as I thought about the Guardian I just encountered. I had mixed feelings about him. He did get on my nerves sometimes but I also felt something else. I think I knew what it was, especially since I had memories of him and Lexi kissing.. I shook my head as I landed on a frozen lake that wasn't far from the cemetary. Now I was just going to hide here till Jack is...

"Come on Snowflake! It won't hurt you to just meet them!" Jack said as he landed on the lake. Oh my god will he stop?

"Why are you following me?" I grumbled

"Hey your in my territory now don't be so grumpy, lighten up." What did he mean by that? He saw the curious look on my face and answered. "This is my home. This is were I woke up after dying to safe my sister from drowning in this lake."

I looked around at the lake. He saved his sister here... he died here... who knew this could get so personal?

"Come on Trick, please just meet him?" was the infamous Jack Frost pleading?

I sighed "Alright... I'll do it. Just so you'll leave me alone! Just when I think I have you Guardians out of my hair you keep popping up. Why can't you bother Cupid or something?"

"He's no fun! He takes his job too seriously" He scoffed

"Well I guess you have to when you are dealing with such a fragile emotion like love" I commented back. "So where are we going to meet this person?"

"You wait here and I'll be back with him!" Then with a gust of wind, Jack shot off.

I walked/ skated around the lake as I waited for him to return. I thought about what he had told me about this place. He died here... he was someone before he became Jack Frost, just like me. He died protecting his sister, he took her placed and drowned in the icy waters below this thick layer of ice. I shuddered thinking about it. Is that how he became a Guardian?

Then the questions started to focus on me. How did I die? Where did I die? I couldn't of died in that grave yard. What was my family like? Who exactly was my family?

"Jack wait up!" I heard a kid's voice cry out. I turned to where I heard the sound and saw Jack landing on the other side of the lake. A moment later a boy about the age of ten came running up to him. He had brown hair under a hat and brown eyes... Jamie...

My eyes widened when I saw him. I had been related to him when I was alive... I knew what Jack was planning. He wanted me to remember... I looked at the spirit as he grinned at me.

"Ok! Where is this new spirit Jack?" Jamie said looking around. Of course he didn't see me, he did believe in me... I watched as his eyes looked right through me and into the background of the forest. I felt my heart clentch as he did. I slowly walked closer to Jack and Jamie.

"She is right here, she is beside me" Jack explained. Jamie looked on either side of Jack and frowned.

"No one is there..." a frown set on Jack's face. "Jack are you tricking me?"

"What? No! I promise!" Jack said pointing to where I stood. "She is right here!"

"Jack enough." I said, I was ready to leave.

"No, Jamie didn't give up on trying to get you to believe in me when you were alive I'm not going to give up now." He said looking directly at me.

I heard as gasp come from the boy in front of me. I turned to see that he was looking at Jack.

"Are you talking about Lexi?" Jamie said his face becoming frantic. My eyebrows furrowed. He believed in Lexi, not me. "Where is she?!"

I looked at Jack angrily, this was a bad idea.

"She is right here to my right Jamie!" Jack exclaimed, but his eyes still passed though me. I couldn't take it, I put my mask on, angry at what Jack had done.

"I shouldn't ave trusted you! All you are doing is bringing me pain!" I said taking a step forward. Jack too a step back putting a hand up in defense.

My wisps swirled around me showing how angry I was. "I was trying to help!" Jack said.

"Jack? What's going on? Who are you talking to?" I looked at Jamie's worried face. He was afraid of my corpse. He was afraid of looking at in at the funeral because he could see the black marks from a wound I had coming from my chest. Before I knew it, I used my wisps to make me look like his fear.

The boys brown eyes widened... and he screamed...

**Author's Note: Uh oh... Jamie's fear has suddenly appeared in front of him. What will he think? What will Jack do now? What will Trick do now that she has scared him? I feel bad for scaring Jamie... :/**

**Thank you for reading. Feel free to post comments! Much love to all!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chatper 27**

**Treat**

Jamie screamed, he could see me in the shape of his fear, of Lexi's corpse. The boy fell on the ice and moved back away from me. I looked at his terrified eyes as they filled with tears.

"Jamie! It's alright, it's alright! Trick didn't mean it!" Jack said going over trying to soothe the scared boy. He then looked at me. I backed up and turned away from them.

"What was that for?!" Jack stood up straight angrily.

I took my mask off and glared at him. "This is your fault! You just had to insist that I meet him! Just so I can remember some stupid memories! You should of know he wouldn't be able to see me! No one can really see the real me! Only their fears..." I finished the last part quietly. It hurt that I was never truly seen by anyone.

"Trick, you need to remember! It's important." Jack said desperately.

"Why? To know how I died? I don't care, I was nothing before I was Trick." I suddenly stopped and thought about what I had said. _You were nothing before Trick._ Pitch's voice echoed through my mind. I was starting to become just like him...

I looked at Jack then at Jamie. He wouldn't be able to see me like this, in my treat form. I expected for him to be looking around, trying to see if his fear would pop up again and scare him. No, he was looking at me, directly at me. I turned to completely face Jamie again my eyebrows furrowed together.

"Jamie?" I asked as he continued to stare at me. "Can you see...me?"

_"Lexi!" I heard the familiar voice of Jamie cry out as he ran into the house. Something was wrong, he didn't sound alright._

_I got up and ran downstairs to see him standing there sniffling. He had a cut on his cheek, his knees and hands banged up and some other cuts on him._

_"What happened?" I asked as I grabbed the first aid kit from on top of the fridge._

_"We were at the lake... and we were climbing on the rocks there. I slipped and fell..." he said as some blood ran down his cheek._

_I picked him up and sat him on the counter and began to clean and bandage the injuries. "It's alright, I'm here." I said soothingly. I don't know how far up he was but thankfully nothing on him was broken or sprained. This kid was lucky, usually if a kid fell off that they would at least sprain something._

_Once I was done I gently hugged Jamie. "there ya go buddy" I felt his small arms wrap around my neck and hug me back._

_"Thank you Lexi..." He said a small smile played on his face._

_"Hey, I will always be here to protect you, and Sophie. Kind of like a little guardian of your own." I smiled as he looked at me. "Want to help me back some homemade cookies?"_

I gasped as the memory finished. Jamie slowly nodded his head and stood up wiping the tears from his eyes. He could see me, he believed in me. Not in his fears, but in me!

"Lexi...?" He asked as he got closer to me. My chest felt tight as I watched the kid get closer to me. I just gave him a small smile and nodded. His eyes widened and ran over to me.

"Lexi! It's you! It's really you!" He cried out as he hugged me. I was caught off guard and we both fell onto the ground. I looked at his small frame as he continue to hug me. I then felt something come over me. This was Jamie, my Jamie. I felt hot tears well up in my eyes as I slowly hugged back.

"It's you, it's actually you!" He looked up at me crying, this time it was tears of joy. "I knew you wouldn't of left me!" He hugged me again. My chest continued to ache as I held him close to me. This was one of those rare moments for me where I actually felt like I belonged... like I had found my place. Jamie fought back his fear and was able to over come it to believe in me, just me.

I looked up at Jack as he stood near us smiling the entire time. He winked at me as he leaned against his staff. I knew I had to thank him later tonight. This entire time I had been here I had been confused. I didn't know why I was chosen to be here. I felt out of place just bringing kids nightmares, like Pitch. But right now as I sat here with Jamie I felt like I understood why it was me. I had protected him when I was Lexi, I had been his Guardian.

"So are you a Guardian now too Lexi?" Jamie asked looking up at me. I shook my head in response.

"Nah, I'm just the spirit of Halloween, and my name now is Trick. Short for Trick r Treat." I said calmly as I wiped a tear that ran down my face. I felt like a big weenie crying right now, especially in front of Jack. A little voice in the back of my head said I was going to get it later.

"But... your still my Guardian... right...?" His big brown eyes looked at my purple ones and I just melted. Damn this kid and his cuteness...

"Yeah... I am..." I said quietly. Jamie smiled and hugged me again. SMACK! My head slammed onto the ice from the impact of the snowball. I swear by all that is holy I will kill him one day! I screamed in my mind as I sat up to see Jamie looking at me shocked and Jack in the background laughing his frozen butt off.

"Break it up you too." Jack said through laughing a me and my reaction. I stood, Jamie moving so I could. I skid over to the bank of the lake and grabbed some snow. "Oh Mrs. Halloween is going to try and hit the spirit of winter with a snowball?" SMACK!

I began to laugh because I still had my snowball in my hand, but Jamie seemed to of gotten behind Jack and threw on hitting him in the back of his head.

"Get him!" I exclaimed and I threw my snowball hitting his chest.

"Ah! No fair!" Jack said jumping away. Then a snowball war began, Jack against Jamie and I.

By the time it had ended, some more of Jamie's friend had appeared and played with us. We moved away from the lake because Jack was getting antsy about having a lot of kids on it. It was strange since they couldn't see me to begin with and they were wondering where some of the snowballs were coming from. But it did give me a bit of an advantage for a while!

Jamie soon tried to introduce me to them. I ended up scaring a few because of my moody temper but somehow, one way or another all of his friend were able to see me, they could actually me! I felt happy that I had believers that could see my real self and not their fears standing in front of them.

I sighed at the end of the day as the kids started to leave. Jamie looked at me a little sadly. I placed my hand on his head. "I'll always be around, even if you can't see me Jamie." I smiled. During the war more memories of Jamie, Sophie, and my aunt and uncle came back to me. Jamie smiled and hugged me, I hugged him back. "I'll be back soon."

"Alright, but no more scaring!" He said as he turned and started to leave.

"I can't promise a thing! I'm the Halloween Queen!" I laughed as he waved and left leaving Jack and I alone. I looked at him as a cocky grin on his face.

"Someone had fun today." He said as he walked over the frozen lake letting his staff drag behind him to put a new layer of ice over it.

"Oh shut up, it's your job isn't it?" I said. I knew it was gonna come back later.

"Yes but I believe I saw a new side to the Halloween Queen today. Some emotional stuff happened" He chuckled, cocky little popsicle. "I think I may have even seen you cry a little. I think the big mean and scary Trick r Treat has a soft side."

"Oh shut it! You would of too and you know it." I said rolling my eye. Be nice, be nice, be nice! I thought to myself even though I wanna smack that cute cocky grin off his face. Wait, did I say cute? OH NO! I will not be having any of that! I screamed at myself. Jack laughed.

"Thank you." I said to him. I may be annoyed at him, but he helped me feel a little more at home now with myself.

"Anytime Snowflake." He winked at me.

"I need to get going." I said getting on my broom and hovering above the ground.

"Why?" Jack asked curiously.

"I am also keeper of the dead and there are many holidays around the world that celebrates the dead at different times of the year. In two days The Qingming Festival will take place in China and I am going to let their ancestors cross the threshold into the this world for one night to join in the celebration." I explain calmly. "You should come and see for yourself, just don't freeze the place."

Jack smiled. "Sounds like fun." I grinned at him.

"It is. Then in a couple more weeks there is another festival in the middle easter part of the world and I get to work with Bunny for it. It's like a day of the dead celebration around Easter and I will release the dead ancestors while kids get painted eggs from Bunny."

"I never knew Bunny worked with old Sammy." Jack said interested.

"Yep, but I need to get going to prepare. I'll see you later Popsicle." I then turned and flew off hearing a goodbye being yelled from Jack as I left.

**Author's Note: Sorry if the description is a little weird. I tried to explain the festival as best as possible. I will describe it more in the next couple of chapters since it is coming up soon. Well looks like everything is turning around for Trick right now. Jamie was able to face seeing his fear and believe in Trick! Yay! Bishonen'sFoxyMiko helped me with the idea so I thank you my dear! **

**I thank you all for reading and giving me advice for my story. I will try to put more of your ideas into the story if I like them. I'm going to attempt to type one more chapter but idk how that will turn out tonight since today has been very long. **

**OH! I must tell you all this, it made my day. My family and I went to go eat at an Asian buffett for lunch earlier. Well I was wearing my Jack Frost hoodie I had made and the pants (they are still in the process of being complete thought) as a test today. I was walking around the buffet and near it were two little kids. One of them saw me and pointed me out and I heard them cry out to their parents. "Look it's Jack Frost!" Omg it was so cute! Now I want to finish my outfit sooo bad!**

**Much love to all!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Trick**

It was the day of the Quinming Festival. I was excited as I landed in a small town in China. This was my first chance to prove to myself that I was chosen to do this. I smiled as I looked around.

Some people were carrying willow branches toward off the bad spirits. There were some also on gates and doorways to homes. Many people were out and about having family outings, courting one another, and more. Now the only thing left was for me to do my job. I was going to let their ancestors roam with them for today while also getting rid of the bad spirits.

I put on my mask changing into Treat. I grinned and grabbed my scythe getting ready. My five wisps floated in front of me and made a circle, the portal for me to open a door to the other side.

Be silent in that solitude,  
Which is not loneliness for then  
The spirits of the dead, who stood  
In life before us, are again

Now are thoughts thou shalt not banish,  
Now are visions ne'er to vanish;  
From the spirit they shall pass

Into the living on the mass.

As I finished the last phrase I raised my scythe and slashed into the air where the wisps floated. A white light suddenly appeared in the center of the circle of wisps, almost as if something was trying to break through a glass wall. Then it shattered and the light shined even greater, almost blinding my vision. I bowed into the opening as spirits slowly walked/ floated out of the opening.

I smiled as more walked out. This was a day of life and death, I said to myself. People court one another as well as worship their lost loved ones. I looked up to the sky seeing children flying kites in the shapes of different animals. This day was going to be perfect.

SMACK! How could I of forgotten that I had invited Popsicle to this? Jack laughed as I wiped snow out of the back of my hair.

"Hey Snowflake! Beautiful performance just then." Jack said as he landed beside me smiling. "So is that all you do?" He asks curiously.

"No, I also watch out for the bad spirits and get rid of them. Then at the end of the night I'll send the spirits back to where they belong till next year." I said looking around watching people as I started to walk no where in particular.

"So what do people do here?" He asked walking beside me.

"Well they pray to the dead and leave offerings like usual. Some people hang or carry willow branches to ward off the bad spirits. This is also about new life and people start courting one another too. Life and death go hand in hand. While I am the one who represents the dead.."

"Bunny represents new life. With his Easter and such." Jack finished for me. I smiled and nodded. He isn't as dumb as he lets on sometimes.

"Yeah. But he doesn't do anything on this holiday. But the Thursday after Easter we will be working together." I said as we passed a young couple. They looked our age, the girl smiling as the boy grabbed her hand and kissed it. Little did the two know their ancestors where near them smiling in approval at the young lovers.

I suddenly felt something cold touch my hand. I jumped and looked to see Jack trying to hold it in his. I felt my cheeks heat up as I look up at him. He smiled at me sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Everyone else is doing it, why not join in the celebration?" He said and winked at me. Was Jack Frost actually flirting with me? I looked at him not knowing what to do or say. "What's wrong Jack Frost got your tongue?" He grins.

"I... uh.." I literally did not know what to say to him. He had actually caught me totally off guard. As I was trying to answer I saw something black moving out of the corner of my eye. Nightmare, was the first thing that crossed my mind. Bu when I turned my head more to look at it I saw that it was more human shaped.

"Treat?" I heard Jack try to gain my attention but I was completely focused on the figure. It was what some people called a Hungry Ghost. A person was evil in their past life and was now being punished to roam, angry that they couldn't pass, hungry to feed on the emotions of the living. I frowned and turned toward it, my hand pulling from Jack. I then he noticed what I was looking at.

The shape in general was black and for the most part humanoid. It s fingers were longer than what it should of been, like long claws. It's eyes held no iris or pupil it was a vass void of white. This is what I was on the look out for...

"I'll be right back." I said before clutching my scythe in both hands and following the creature.

**Jack**

I looked at the young couple we just passed, they seemed so happy. My mind then wondered to the time Lexi and I had kissed, my first kiss. I smiled thinking about the memory. Then I got to thinking about something. Since Trick was Lexi and vise versa now, could she still have some feelings deep down in her? I looked at her as we continued to walk around the festival. Then I gently took her hand in mine.

I could tell that I scared her by the way her body went rigid for a moment before looking down at our hands. She looked up at me a clear blush on her face now making her blue cheeks look a violet red now.

"Everyone else is doing it, why not join in the celebration?" I said calmly and winked at her. This seemed to get her more flustered because her blush deepened. Then she looked back up at me her mouth slightly a gape.

"What's wrong Jack Frost got your tongue?" I grinned as I asked her the question. I never knew that something so simple could get her so flustered. Usually by now she would of said a smart comment or two. But now she stood there a blush plain on her face and as silent as the grave.

Suddenly she turned her head away from me. Had I gone too far? My smile left my face as I began to think that I had pushed her too much. Treat continued look away from me not saying anything. Oh no, I did, I went too far.

"Treat?" I asked quietly trying to get her to answer me. She turned her body her back almost completely to me. I was in trouble. Then I suddenly saw something black near us. PITCH! My mind screamed as I readied my staff looking at the black mass. But upon further inspection it was not one of Pitch's Nightmares, I was too human shaped, and too translucent. It was ghost.

"I'll be right back" Treat said before heading to the ghost her voice holding a dark tone to it. I just stood there as she walked off, ready to do the other part of her job. Before she got close enough to it, the creature turned to her and let out a sound that sounded like a scream and moan then ran down into an alley.

Treat was in hot pursuit and I quickly followed behind her incase something happened. By the time I had entered the alley the thing was gone leaving Trick standing there looking down at the ground a deep frown set on her face.

"Treat? Are you alright?" I asked my staff still in both of my hands ready in case anything else happens.

**Treat**

I looked at Jack as he go closer to me and smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I just feel sorry for that poor soul. They had to of died in a very unhappy or violent way to become that." I said as I lowered my scythe. This was why I didn't want to be all buddied up with the Guardians, but I couldn't help it. They were the sweet and innocent spirits that head fun and easy jobs to say the least. I on the other hand had quite the opposite. How could I be a guardian of children when I did this as a job?

"You scared me there for a moment." Jack replied sighing with relief and his shoulders relaxing.

I smiled at him then walked over to him and took one of his pale, icy hands in mine. "Come on, lets go and enjoy the celebration." I said and we walked out of the alleyway hand in hand.

Jack and I spent time with one another during the entire festival. We hardly let go of one another's hand. Except when I found more Hungry Ghosts. I only had a few fight back and try to hurt me the others would scream and try to escape but they wouldn't get far because Jack would try to freeze them to help my. I was thankful a few times that he did. When we were done we would walk around and enjoy the festival again. Jack would constantly joke about it and I would actually throw it right back in his face this time in stead of looking and talking like a bumbling idiot.

When the night was over I opened the portal again and the spirits drifted back into it. A few actually thanked me and spoke to me as they left which made me feel like I had done a great job. I had proven that I could do my job. Once the ghosts were gone I took my mask off, changing back, and sighed.

"Wow what a day!" I said as I sat on one of the roof tops. We were now in one of the larger cities in China near Shang Hai. Jack and I flew to every city in China and made sure everything was alright. I couldn't believe he stayed with me for so long.

I looked at him as he smiled at me, standing at my side. I looked up at the moon, as it showed only half of its face. But still as I looked up at it I knew MiM was watching us, all of us.

"You did good Snowflake." Jack side smiling.

"Thanks, I was worried though, that I wouldn't prove to myself that He made a good choice picking me." Jack and I both knew who I was talking about any spirit would understand.

"Manny picked you for a reason. He doesn't just pick someone willy nilly. He always has a plan." Jack explained as he stretched. "well I need to get going and bring some snow to some lucky kids." He smiled at me.

"Alright, see you later Popsicle."I said standing as well, I wanted to go back to my cemetary and rest up a bit.

As I was fixing to leave I felt something cold on my cheek before a gust of wind brushed past me and carried Jack off. I stood there puzzled for a moment not knowing what had happened. I gently touched my cheek feeling the small amount of frost Jack had left behind...

**Pitch**

I watched her as she and that Frost went about during the festival. I grimaced at her, the little traitor. I looked up at the half moon in the sky and smiled.

"Don't think you have won yet old friend. I will make her mine again and destory your Guardians." I said before vanishing into the darkness once more...

**Author's Note: Looks like things are heating up in more ways than one! Pitch has shown his face once more. What could he be possibly planning?! I hoped you like the Quingming festival I put in here. I tried my best on it boys and girls. **

**Some of you have asked me to post a link on my Jack Frost hoodie I had created. Well... tada! Here is the link right here. art/Jack-Frost-hoodie-fin-355124952**

**If it doesn't work please tell me. It is my deviantart account. Feel free to look around and see some of the pictures I have on Trick r Treat. I also made another OC Cupid. He is not the cute little thing you imagined though hehehe.**

**Thank you all for reading and commenting! I will challenge myself and see if I can type two chapters tomorrow! Much love to all! **


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Trick**

I was nervous, almost two weeks have gone by and it was time for another holiday. Three days before Easter was the holiday that combined Easter and then celebration of the dead in some Muslim and Christian religions called Thursday of the Dead. Meaning I would be working with Bunny. His job was just to have eggs set on tombs of children's ancestors for them to find while I released the dead once again. I didn't know what to expect with this. Since it was three days before Easter I figured that Bunny was just going to hide the eggs then leave me with my work.

I landed in

Syrian in a city called Homs and looked around. It was before sunrise but women were already making their way to the cemetary to pray and leave gifts. Some had bags with them, candy. The women would also give candy to children and the homeless, this earned the holiday another name, Thursday of Sweetness. Not waiting any time I put on my mask then opened the portal and released the spirits. I watched as some walked around the cemetary and others left to do what they pleased while they had the chance.

I watched as the sun began to rise slowly over the horizon, Bunny should be here soon. I said to myself as I walked around the cemetary watching the mothers pray, clean the graves, and leave offerings. Some of the spirits would look at me and nod and I would simple nod my head in return not feeling the need to talk to disturb the peaceful silence.

Suddenly I heard a sound to my left. I turn to it to see a hold appear in the ground. Not a moment later the large Guardian of Hope hopped out a basket in his paws. I smiled and waved at him. Bunny smiled and nodded to me in return as he went to doing his job with ease with out once being spotted. While he did I hid on a roof of a large building over looking the cemetary. I may of been a new spirit but who knows, there could be kids that believe enough to see me, especially during today.

Right as Bunny finished putting the last egg in its place I saw a small child enter the cemetary. He was small, maybe five years of age as he walked over to a tomb where a woman sat and prayed. She smiled at him as he saw a beautifully painted yellow egg near him.

"Always my favorite part." I jumped as I heard the large bunny walk up to me from behind. For a six foot rabbit with large feet he can certainly be quite sneaky. I looked at him as he smiled at me. "Jack told me you did great during your other festival not long ago. I'm proud of you."I looked away, a little embarrassed. That was the last time I had saw Jack, since then I couldn't seem to find the playful winter spirit anywhere.

"Yeah well MiM doesn't just choose anyone to be a spirit..." I said watching more children coming into the cemetary and receiving candy from the mothers that were there.

"No they don't, they have to have something special about them" Bunny said sitting beside me as he watched the kids as well. "You sure did..." His last sentence came out almost a whisper, as if it hurt to say it.

I looked at him as he continued to watch the kids his face impassive, but his eyes said it all. He was remembering Lexi again, the things they, well technically me, did together. Here we go again I thought to myself. It hurt me to see him sad, but it also hurt to see him think that I am still the same person he knew before. I kind of am... aren't I? But I was also completely different.

"Bunny look... I" I said looking down.

"I know you aren't technically Lexi mate. You have changed since yous were her. We all changed some how after we were chosen. But that doesn't mean that yous still don't matter to me, because deep down inside of yous... is the little girl that caught me fourteen years ago and wormed her way into mine and the other's blumin hearts." Bunny stood and looked at me. "I'm not asking you to change back into Lexi, crikey I just don't want to lose you. I lost you once... I don't want to lose you in any way again." I felt him put a soft, furry paw on my face and made me look into his hunter green eyes.

"Just give us a chance. We still want to be your friend. I know it is confusing since you are the spirit of Halloween and the dead and it doesn't completely go with children. But I was friends with Sammy before you took his place. He wasn't a guardian nor did he really care for children too much but still after working with him for centuries we became friends. Why can't this be any different?" I smiled at him. He had a point, maybe I was going at this the wrong way.

Bunny and I talked a little after that before he had to leave to finish getting ready for the rest of Easter. I stayed and flew around protecting the dead and joining in the festivities. It reminded me of the Quingming festival a little, only no courting or kite flying. It also made me think of Jack. Lexi liked him, could her feelings have carried over to me? I felt something, but I refused to admit that her feelings were slowly becoming mine...

Once the sun began to set I sent the spirits back to where they came. Another succesful day, I smiled to myself taking my mask off as well. Instead of going to my cemetary I just relaxed in the closest one walking along the tombs till I reached a gnarled tree near the back of it. I jumped into one of the thick branches and sat down, by back resting on the trunk and looked up at the black sky..

_"Bunny!" I said as the large rabbit came into my room though my window. I always kept it unlocked for him now. I was upset, North had told me that my memories of them were going to be erased to protect me, but from what exactly. They weren't telling me everything and I knew it. I was thirteen but I still believed in the Guardians with all my heart._

_Bunny walked over and sat on my bed scooping me up into his arms. I loved sitting like this in his warm, soft fur. I clung to his fur knowing this was going to be the last time I would ever see him. Tears started to pour down my face as he stroked my hair. "I don't want.. to.. forget..." I said between sobs. They were all I had after my Dad died._

_"I know, but just because you can't see us doesn't mean that we won't be able to see you. I'll always keep an eye on my favorite little ankle bitter." He said smiling at the last part._

_"I'm not little anymore you know." I said as I looked up at him a defiant look on my face as a few more tears rolled down my cheeks. Bunny smiled and wiped the tears away._

_"You will always be my little ankle bitter no matter what." My eyebrows knitted together. I didn't like be treated like a kid still. But since I saw them still did that make me a kid still? No, Dad saw them before he died and he was an adult..._

_"Bunny?"_

_"Hm?" he looked at me curiously._

_"Sing the Bunny Song one more time..." I asked knowing that our time was almost up._

_"And you said that you weren't a k.."_

_"Shut up..." I said my cheeks turning pink. Bunny just chuckled and nodded his head._

_I come when the children are sleeping,_  
_And many surprises I bring;_  
_As long as no child is peeking,_  
_I'll leave my tokens of spring,_  
_I'll leave my tokens of spring._

_I come when the children are sleeping,_  
_Hiding eggs in each cranny and nook;_  
_And then quick as a wink, I'm leaping_  
_Right back into my storybook,_  
_Right back into my storybook._

_I felt the Sandy's dreamsand starting to do it's infamous work. Not yet, I don't want to forget just yet. When Bunny finished I looked up at him seeing tears in his eyes. My Bunny was crying, over me. I didn't want to see him cry before I fell asleep, so what did I do? Well I certainly couldn't believe it myself. Right before the dreamsand won the fight I felt my lips catch his is a quick kiss before I fell asleep letting the darkness take my memories with it..._

**Bunny**

I arrived back at my Warren in a rather great mood. Maybe now Trick wouldn't be to stand offish sometimes. I could tell she was still confused about things and about who she was. But she made the decision to remember on her own instead of have Tooth help. Out of all the things that changed her stubbornness did not. I chuckled to myself thinking about it.

I looked over where I kept Lexi's bunny and book I took. Maybe if I showed her those she could remember more, I thought to myself. I wanted her to remember so many things. What Pitch did, Jamie and Sophie, the kiss. Wait no, I had promised I would not think about that. Lexi was in that stage in life where she was changing and she was scared. That is why she did that you git. I kept telling myself this over and over. But still the memory haunted me as well as the feeling...

**Author's Note: Oh snap! Did Lexi have feelings for Bunny after knowing him all those years deep down within her? Is that why Bunny is so protective of her even now? Looks like the more Trick interacts with the Guardian's the more she remembers things. Will she ever remember what Pitch had done? Where is Pitch now and what is he possibly planning? Where has Jack been since the Quingming festival? All these annoying questions that I keep typing will be answered in the next chapter!**

**I cannot believe that this is my 30th chapter, if you include the prologue. Wow! I know this story may be slow going sometimes but I promise I am trying to keep it going. Hopefully many things will happen in the next chapter. Bwahahahahaha!**

**Thank you all for reading and commenting so far! Much love to all!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Trick**

Just when I thought things could be normal, as normal for the spirit of Halloween could be, for a bit more things had to rise out of the darkness. I had a dream of a memory after I finished my job on the Thursday after. With the memory more questions arose with them. Why were my memories erased? What was I being protected from? What caused this? I jumped from the tree that I slept in and hoped on my broom before my feet touched the ground. I knew where I had to go to get the answers, but how?

I had just left Germany from

Walpurgis Night. It was a celebrations that witches did to welcome in spring. It was also exactly six months till Halloween. People celebrated by lighting bon fires and dancing. I went and watched the celebration, I slightly participated. I heard that Sammy, the spirit of Halloween before me, went to it every year but I did not know what exactly what was done. So for the first time I mainly watched what happened and mentally took notes. I did enjoy myself though. I never thought that I would be in charge of so many holidays, I didn't know this many existed! I kind of knew how Tooth and Sandy felt, but their job never really stops. I thankfully get a break now and then before another holiday arrives.

It was now thankfully after Easter as well. Meaning that I could talk to Bunny about the dream I had. I had to talk to Bunny, get to the Warren. But I had no clue where it was or how to get there. Could North know? There was only one way to find out. With out a second thought I headed to the North Pole.

It did not take long for me to get there. After going there for a few times I got use to finding my way better there and back.

"North! You there?!" I yelled as I flew into the globe room. A couple of the Yetis gave me the stink eye as I stood by the fire. "I'll be good I promise guys. I learned my lesson last time." As I finished the last part of my sentence North entered the room and looked at me.

"Trick! Long time no see!" he said happily as he walked over and pulled me into a bear hug.

"It.. wasn't... that long..." i breathed out as I was crushed by the big man.

"Tell me vat brings you here now?" He asked curiously.

"I need to speak to Bunny. But I have no clue how to get to his Warren. I was hoping you could tell me how." I said as I watched him stroke his beard. He smiled then turned, motioning for me to follow him.

"I believe I know how to help." He said as I followed him to his study. I looked around the room seeing all the new ice sculptures he had created. "I have worked on something and this would be a good way to test it." He explained as he went to a shelf and grabbed something. North smiled and walked over to me, opening his hand to show me the object he had grabbed.

It was a small glass ball. On two ends of it were red and gold Christmas designs as if to specify where the end of the ball were. On the inside I saw small flecks of what could be snow. It looked about the size of a tennis ball.

"Dis is new snow globe, dey are portal I use to travel quickly. Old ones were very big and would get in way sometimes. So I made new ones. Vill you be willing to test them for me?" He asked as I took the snow globe and looked at it.

"How do you work them?" I looked at him as a small elf ran into my leg.

"Just say where you want to go, shake it up, then throw on ground! Very easy!" he said as he looked at a couple of the elves in the room. He could tell they were scheming something.

I looked at the ball then at him. Before I could say anything North and I both heard someone call out his name from somewhere in the shop.

"Hey North!" I heard Jack say before flying into the room.

SMACK! I burst out laughing as Jack fell on his but thanks to a wad of Nightmare sand I threw at him. Payback was so beautiful. He glared a little at me as I continued to laugh and North joined in.

"Dat's good one!" He said holding his belly.

"Payback Popsicle!" I giggled as he stood up.

"What are you doing here Snowflake?" he asked as he walked further into the room.

"I need to see Bunny and I was asking help from North." I said casually as I showed him the tennis ball sized snow globe.

"Why do you need to see the kangaroo?" He asked as he sat in North's large chair placing his staff in his lap.

"I just do" I did not feel like sharing the memory I had not too long were best kept secret, especially since I had not clue how I felt about Jack. "Memory stuff.." I said.

"Well can I come?" He asked interestedly.

"Maybe later Popsicle, but now this is private." I said, this only made Jack's curiosity grow.

"Aw come on! I won't tell!" He said jumping up out of the large red chair.

"No Popsicle." I said as I looked at the globe. "North please make sure he doesn't follow" I begged, I did not want to share this memory. It was already going to be hard talking to Bunny about it.

"I vill." Was North's only reply.

"To the Warren" I said to the snow globe. An image of Easter eggs appeared in the snow globe before I shook it up and threw it on the ground. The globe burst into a white swirling vortex. Every color imaginable was swirling inside the thing. I looked at North's and he gave me an encouraging smile before I turned and step into the portal.

gave me an encouraging smile before I turned and step into the portal.

I felt myself being pushed and pulled at the same time. By body felt like it was being stretched and my breath left me for only a moments before I felt myself hit the ground. The portal closed immediately after I landed and returned into the small snow globe form.

"Ow..." I said as I sat up and held my head.

"Who's there?!" I heard an Australian accent cry out. I looked around to see a tunnel opening as Bunny hopped out of it his boomerangs in his paws. "Trick? What're you doin here mate?" He asked as he put his boomerangs up and hopped over to me.

"I needed to talk to you." I said as I stood then grabbed my broom and snow globe which was only a few feet from where I landed. I then took a look at my surroundings.

It was beautiful, everything was green and the weather was warm, a spring paradise. Flowers of all kinds were growing, there were a few trees here and there. Large stone eggs with faces on them were everywhere. Guards perhaps? In the distance I saw a purple colored stream. There was also a clear colored lake in the far distance. I gasped at the scenery.

"Well follow me then, and welcome to my humble abode." He chuckled as he entered the tunnel again. I quickly followed behind him. When we came out the other side wer were closer to the purple stream.

"What is that for?" I asked curiously.

"It helps paint my eggs. If I didn't have that and the flowers and vines I would never get all of my googies ready in time" He explained as a little white egg ran past us. Wait, walked?! I watched the egg as it continued to walk along in the grass. Before I knew it I was after the thing before I gently picked the delicate white thing in my hand. It had little legs.

I watched as it continued to try and walk even though he was up in the air. I giggled to myself.I heard Bunny clear his throat a few feet from me. I looked at him and smiled a little embarrassed. "Sorry" I said as I put the egg down and it continued to walk on. "But those things are cute." I said as I watched the egg disappear behind a rock.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked me slightly sitting down on the warm grass.

"Well, I had another memory." I sat down leaning against a rock near me.

"What was it about?"

I looked at him for a moment before speaking. "It was about us. You were in my room, I was upset saying that I did not want to forget you or the other Guardians. You tried to comfort me before I fell asleep and forgot..." I felt my cheeks heat up as I continued to describe my memory. Bunny's ears had fallen on his head and his eyes were slightly wide, he knew exactly what I was talking about. "I saw you crying as I started to fall asleep then... I kissed you." I did not look at Bunny as the awkward silence fell upon us.

If Jack had come with me now he would be either laughing, or he would be very shocked. Or he could be both, I never knew with Popsicle. He was like a kid sometimes and his reactions to somethings would always be like a childs.

"I want to know why my memories were being erased. What caused you all to decide that. There are so many holes in my memory still that I don't know if they will ever be filled. It scares me because once one hole closes with a memory three more appear along with so many questions." I looked at Bunny his mouth slightly opened. "You were the obvious one I liked the most Bunny. I want you to tell me what happened."

After a moment he stood and walked over to me. He put his paw on one of my shoulders. "Come with me, I have somethings I think would help." I looked at him and stood.

**Bunny**

Crikey! Of all the memories she could have remembered now it was that one! I thanked the moon that she could not see the blush under my fur. But I could not think about that now. Trick was scared and she wanted to know what happened to her. If she remembered then maybe then she will fully be on our side and against Pitch. I don't see why she wouldn't just go to Tooth, she could be so stubborn sometimes...

I led her to a hole, burrow more like it, which held her old teddy bear and story book. I grabbed the two and handed them to her.

**Trick**

I followed Bunny as he led me around his Warren, I'd love to stay here for a while. It was so beautiful and warm. The little eggs were just adorable. Then Bunny stopped near a hole. He stuck his paw into the hole, half of his head was also in the hole, and pulled out two objects. One was a faded pink stuffed Bunny with an Easter egg on its tummy. The other was a book. I immediately remembered the Bunny, it was Aster. I had named him after Bunny..

I took the items and looked at them. _. "I'm going to name him... Aster! Like you Bunny!" _The child voice rang through my head. I sat down in the grass and put the book down beside me as I looked at the bunny. More memories of Bunny and I flashed through my mind.

"Trick?" I heard Bunny say as he crouched near me.

"You had been everything to me when I was Lexi. Especially when my Dad died. The older I got, the more I felt something for you. But you never would have known anything unless I did something. That is why I kissed you... before you made me forget..." I looked up at him as the memories flashed through my mind. Bunny had been my best friend, my guardians, my first crush.

Bunny just looked at me surprised as I told him this. I was a little surprised myself. Lexi, I mean I, had a crush on Bunny before they made me forget them. I kissed him because I wanted him to know. It was my only chance for him to know.

"I.. uh... never thought..." Bunny tried to talk but he seemed too flustered.

"It's alright... I was a child, young and going through a phase." I saw Bunny's ears flatten.

"A phase right.." I then turned and picked up the book.

"_To my little bunny, may you never give up on your dreams and NEVER stop believing. I am so proud of you. Daddy Loves you!" _It was a note written on the inside cover. My dad had made this for me.

"He died in a car accident. Then the nightmares came." My eyes widdend as the memory of my childhood nightmares came flashing back. There was only one person who could have given me the nightmares. I looked at Bunny his face showing worry.

"Pitch was behind this... wasn't he...?"

"More thank you know my dear." Came the familiar sound of Pitch's voice behind me...

**Author's Note: Aw hell shit is about to hit the ceiling! Emotions are being revealed and memories are being restored. Will Trick soon remember what all Pitch had done? What is Pitch going to do? What will these feeling she had for Jack and Bunny turn into? Find out soon! This is why I like a more slower going story so things can unravel perfectly, and keep you all in suspense. Hehehe**

**Sorry I did not post yesterday. I had little sleep the night before and was only expecting to work one shift at one of my jobs and ended up working a double because my relief did not show and no one else could come in. Yay for me... I was so tired and I knew that if I attempted to type last night it would of turned out utterly crappy. But now that I had some sleep I was able to type this lovely chapter for you all. **

**Thank you all for reading and posting comments I appreciate it greatly! Much love to you all! **

**OH to the anonymous Guest that keeps posting comments. I thank you for your opinion and I love hearing your ideas about it. I would simply love to read one of your stories so I can hopefully learn from the best. Thank you. **


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Trick**

Pitch was here! In the Warren! I whirled around ready to put my mask on and fight. But before I could get even a glimpse of the dark figure behind me I felt something come in contact with my chest. My eyes widened as my breath was stolen from me for the second time today. The force made me go flying back and hit Bunny causing him to fall onto the green ground.

"This is not the end my dear!" Pitch said. I looked up at him to see that he had taken my mask.

"Give it back Pitch!" I said angrily trying to get off Bunny. He sneered at me angrily.

"No. You should have left things alone and stayed with me like a good little spirit!" I glared at him as I summoned my Nightmares. The large egg stones around the Warren had started to come closer to us. Pitch just laughed at me. "What will they do?! They are my nightmares deary!"

Then as if on cue, my nightmares changed, in to the familiar horse shaped nightmares. My eyes widened and I backed up. He had used them to spy on me...

"Pitch! Leave her alone!" Bunny then sprung into action. He jumped and started attacking the Nightmares. The more he destroyed though, two more would take its place. Pitch laughed at us.

"Pathetic!" I gripped my broom and jumped on it, heading for Pitch. Before I could get close enough to touch him a nightmare put itself between me and its master. Just before I ran into the thing I pulled up and fell off. Pitch laughed as the dark sand creatures circled me.

"Trick duck!" With out even thinking my body responded to Bunny's command. A boomerang swung around and hit the nightmares in front of Pitch. Taking this window of opportunity I sprang at him. Pitch reeled back, but not in time for me to grab my mask.

I immediately put it on feeling myself change. I immediately had my wisps attack the nightmares as I grabbed my scythe that lay were I had fallen. I jumped up and swung for Pitch. In response he summoned his own scythe made of the same sand as his nightmares and blocked my attack.

"You should have listened to me. Then your little friends wouldn't be in trouble again" He sneered.

"Liar! You would have made me hurt each one till there was nothing left of em!" I swung low only to have Pitch dodge again. A nightmare moved to my left, heading towards me. It was too close to get my wisp at it. As quickly as I could I pivoted and put my scythe out in front of me to block the attack.

"Treat!" That was the last thing I heard before I was suddenly enveloped in black sand...

**Bunny**

I was fighting Pitch's nightmares yet again. He had taken Tricks mask and I knew she could really do any fighting with out it. I had to think of something. Nightmares were surrounding her and fast.

"Trick duck!" I said before throwing my boomerang. She immediately responded and took this time to go after her mask. I then continued to fight off the nightmare sand. If only I could use one of my bombs. But we were to close and I could hit Trick and injure her.

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye seeing her fighting off Pitch. Three nightmares made their way towards me again. I couldn't help her, not with these damned things continuing to attack me.

I looked at Treat now hoping she was still alright. A nightmare was headed straight towards her. But that was not the thing that scared me. A large ten foot wall of sand had rose up behind her.

"Treat!" But before she could do anything the sand engulfed her. "No!" I looked at Pitch as he smiled.

"I'll be taking my leave, I have what I had come for" Then just like he had appeared, he vanished into the shadows without a trace..

**Treat**

I scream and trashed about in the sand. My wisps attacked them but nothing seemed to work as I felt myself being pulled and pushed.. Pitch was taking me somewhere. And I had a pretty good guess where... I suddenly felt myself hit cold, hard stone. Yep, I was right he had taken me to his lair.

I groaned and stood. Sand was around my ankles and wrists shackling me to the floor where I stood.

"Pitch! Where are you!" I said pulling at the sand, its pressure on me grew.

"Treat, Treat, Treat.. you should have listened." Pitch stood in front of me his voice sounding like a parent disappointed in their child. "You never listen do you? If you had then I wouldn't have to hurt Jamie."

My eyes widened. "What did you do?! Where is Jamie?!" I screamed pulling at the sand more. Pitch laughed at me and looked up. I followed his gaze to where the cages hung. "Jamie! Jamie can you hear me?!" He had kidnapped Jamie... Jamie was going to get hurt because of me.

"Trick...?" I heard his small voice say from one of the cages above us.

"I'm here Jamie! I'm here! It's going to be alright!" I said trying to make him as well as myself feel better.

"I wouldn't count on that. My nightmares have been keeping him company for a while now. This was all cause over some stupid memories. They're nothing. You were nothing till now. Then you had to ruin it and try to be buddies with the Guardians" Pitch looked at me.

"Liar! You told me that so I wouldn't know that I knew the Guardians!" I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"Do you remember what happened to your father? Do you know anything about your mother? How about the most important question of all. How did you die? Hm?" I looked at him my face changing into one of astonishment.

"What do you know?" Pitch smiled he was reeling me in like a fish on a hook.

"Well since I'm going to go with plan B with you I might as well tell you. I..."

"PITCH!" Jack?

Both mine and Pitch's head turned to the left to see Jack flying at him. "You always get in the way Frost!" Nightmares appeared and charged at him. As they did two suddenly crumpled into a pile of sand on the ground.

"Don't forget about me mate!" Bunny! I looked around trying to find the familiar large rabbit. I suddenly felt ice forming around the shackles on my wrists and ankles. With little effort, thanks to my wisps attacking the shackles as well, I pulled free. My scythe lay on the ground next to me and I quickly grabbed it.

Pitch sneered and disappeared into the shadows as more nightmares attacked the two guardians. I quickly jumped into the air and flew around trying to find Jamie. I found him in one of the higher up cages.

He was curled up on the floor of the cage in a fetal position. "Jamie!" I said as I opened the door. Jamie looked up at me and I reeled back in shock. One of his eyes was yellow and on that same side his skin was becoming an ashen color. This wasn't good. Pitch had put some of his sand into Jamie to take him over. Right now in his mind his worst fears were coming true. He would believe that they are in front of him when actually they were still just in his mind.

"Trick... I'm cold..." I snapped out of my shock and grabbed Jamie. I felt him wrap my arms around my neck clinging to me for dear life.

I descended landing near the back of the group of nightmares. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."Alright... you can have me... just leave Jamie and the others alone!"

The moment I said it the nightmares stopped fighting the two guardians but kept them against the wall. A hand came from behind me and made me look up into the yellow eyes of the Nightmare king. His other hand touched Jamie as he fell unconscious. Black sand came out of a cut that was on his arm. When it did his skin returned to normal. The black sand ripped Jamie from my arms and tossed his limp body over to Jack and Bunny.

"I knew you would see it my way." He grinned.

"Treat! No you can't!" I heard Jack cry out. He sounded so close but to me he felt a million miles away. I felt like I was in a dark void as I looked at Pitch.

A pain erupted from my chest as Pitch made a cut over where my heart was. Pitch had won... I knew what would happen next...

"Say goodbye, Princess." Then I felt fear flow through out my body as I entered the familiar darkness where I had come from.

**3rd**

The Nightmare King laughed as his sand entered the girls body. Her blue colored skin now had an ash tint to it, her orange markings becoming a haunting yellow. The two Guardians watched in horror as Treat changed before their eyes.

"I told Him that she would be mine. A new Guardian of Fear! And now that I have her. This time the outcome will be very different. Your little believer won't be able to help you. Not against this new weapon."

Pitch let go of Trick, black sand starting to swirling around her body keeping her from falling. He smiled knowing that there was nothing the Guardians could do. Treat had willingly given herself up.

"Now my old friend, your Guardians will perish" He said knowing his voice would be carried out to where the moon would be able to hear him.

"Time to wake up Treat" The sand disappeared. Treat was standing on her own, her head hung with her hair covering her face and shoulders slumped slightly.

"Treat?" Bunny said as the nightmares disappeared into the floor.

At the sound of Bunny's voice the spirit's body went rigid as she stood up straight. Bunny and Jack gasped as their eyes were met by a second pair of yellow eyes just like Pitch.

"Say hello to the new Nightmare Princess."

**Author's Note: Aw hell... has Pitch finally won? What will Treat do? What will the Guardians do? Stay tuned! Hell I have put myself in suspense!**

**I must thank Bishonen'sFoxyMiko for assisting me in my story greatly. She is the one who told me about some of the festivals that has been put in here. THANK YOU. **

**I thank you all for reading and posting comments. With out you all reading I would not have typed this far. Thank you all! Much love to all! **


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Treat**

It was cold and dark. I felt as if I were back in the darkness, where I had come from. But it was not as welcoming this time. It was cruel to me and did not hug me in a warm embrace. It attacked me, shunned me. I could feel something else with me in the darkness, fear. It held me tighter than anything I had ever felt before. Every fear I had ever had as either Lexi or as myself now attacked me. Pulling me down further into its depths. I was alone, hated, forgotten. No, they couldn't have forgotten me, could they? Was I that easy to forget? Wait, who was forgetting me again? I did not know anymore. I knew nothing now but fear.

A scream tore through the silence of the night. Fear consumed the wide eyes child as their nightmare stood before them. Another child had succumbed to their worst fear allowing my power as well as my master's to grow.

The world was slowly losing its light over the past few months. Fear was running through child and adult alike. The entire world was on the verge of war because of me. I liked it, I liked seeing the fear in their eyes and the fights that started over it. Some were killed over the fear, but it did not bother me. No one could stop me, not even the Guardians. On more than one occasion I would run into one of them and they would try to stop me. They'd beg for me to remember who I was. 'Remember Lexi!' They would cry out. I didn't know what they were talking about.

A couple of weeks ago during the Day of the Dead festival I releases bad spirits that wreaked havoc on the festival goers. Many people were injured some actually killed during this incident. But I didn't care in the least. This allowed more fear to spread through the earth. I was a weapon of destruction and I liked it.

**Jack**

I was flying to the Pole as fast as the wind could take me. North had called an emergency meeting contacting us all with his lights. I knew exactly what it was about before I arrived, Trick. She was slowly growing stronger and becoming out of me it felt like he is doing the same thing as he did before. But this time he wasn't targeting us, he was targeting every person. After she first had changed she only did small thinks like give children nightmares. Now she was spreading fear into hearts of children and adults. Some people were getting injured or actually killed. What was worse was that Pitch was also getting stronger because of Treat. Even with us continuously doing our jobs to keep the balance our believers were slowly diminishing.

I landed in the globe room, all the other guardians there when I arrived. I quietly gave them a nod of hello.

"Ve all know vhy vere here" North finally spoke breaking the silence since no one else would.

"North what do we do? We've tried almost everything. Just when Sandy or myself gets a child to believe in us again ten more stop! I even tried to open Trick's memory box and it won't budge!" Tooth exclaimed as she flew around frantically. Her mini fairies flying around her trying to comfort their boss.

"Has Manny said anything?" Bunny asks from his spot near the fire-place. His ears were flat against his head. He was broken at the fact that Trick was under Pitch's control. After years of visiting her and spending time with her, Lexi or well Trick now was his girl. He was her protector but now she had become our enemy.

"Nothing" North said solemnly his shoulders slumping.

"Isn't there something we can do?!" I asked as I leaned against my staff looking at the four. Their gazes where on anything but each other. "We can't just stand here and let Pitch win! I won't allow it!" We had defeated him once we can do it again!

"How?" Tooth looked a me.

"I've been thinking. Last time Pitch's main target was us. What did we do? Kept our focus on the children. Now it's as if it has switched. Pitch's target is children and adults. So what should we do?" I tried to sounded so much better in my head I though to myself.

"Whoa mate. Are you saying that we target Pitch? How?" Bunny asked moving a little closer to the group now.

"By all of us going after Treat at once." I revealed.

"WHAT?!" The three that could speak cried out. Sandy joined in by making a question mark and exclamation mark out of sand above his head.

"If Pitch didn't have Trick then he wouldn't be this powerful. With out her he would be weak! It's like a machine, if you cut off the power supply what happens?" I asked hoping one of them would get it.

"It shuts off..." Bunny said quietly

"I get it!" Tooth exclaimed I knew I could count on her. "You are saying that Pitch is the machine and Trick is the power supply. If we stop Trick and get her back on our side..."

"Pitch vill veaken!" North boomed out the last of the sentence.

"But how in the bloody hell are we going to do that?" Bunny said looking at the three of us as if we lost our minds. Sandy seemed torn at the moment. He looked as if he liked the idea but was agreeing with Bunny about formulating an actual plan.

As if on que a light flooded into the room near the control panel of the globe. It shone brightly on the floor where the large G laid. We all looked at the moon light that flooded into the room.

"Manny!" North cried out happily his hand being flung up into the air. I believe we all were happy right now to see that bright light coming from the moon. "Vhat must ve do?" We all got closer to see what the light would create in its cryptic shadow images.

A figure appeared. It was feminine looking and a scythe formed in her hands, it was Treat. The what looked to be water? Wait, the image grew more detailed. I knew that place, my lake where I had come from.

"Get Treat to the lake?" I asked out loud. The moment I spoke the image disappeared.

"Nice guess mate" I heard Bunny say to my left.

"When?" After Tooth asked another image began to form. An oval like shape with bumps around the edges. Two triangles appeared inside of it. Then the familiar pointed smile of a jack-o-lantern appeared. MiM wanted this to happen on Halloween.

"But that is her biggest holiday! She will be to powerful!" Tooth answered as she looked up at the moon worriedly.

"But will she actually be doing her job?" I ask curiously.

"Wait, are you saying since she under Pitch's control she will just try to bring more fear than ever that day?" Bunny looked at me.

"If she doesn't do the job right then she will lose some of her power!" North said stroking his beard. He was planning something. "Alright, let's do it!" He said excitedly.

Everyone nodded as we started to form a plan of action. We were going to save Treat from Pitch. And this time we will make sure he was going to be gone for good.

**Author's Note: Well a lot has gone on with me. I got rather sick, power went out for over a day (that was hell with three children wanting to do nothing but watch Adventure Time but couldn't), had to do more plays (But I got paid so no complaints there) and lost my notebook with my little chicken scratch notes in it (found one of the kids in it drawing and telling me they want to be a good artist like me...) . Fun! Not to mention jobs... working almost every position in a bar and tattoo artist... woo hoo... have I been a busy person. So yeah... many things can happen in six little days to me... **

**Yep next chapter.. hopefully you all won't wait so long for the next. Probably not. Hope you all enjoy! Much love to all**

**P.S. Felt like sharing this really cool little saying that I made up. 'Sometime to be out of the box you must go in the box'. Idk if there is a famous quote out there that is like this or not. But I found this rather cool!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Treat**

I landed in my master's lair near his iron globe. His Nightmares coming out of the shadows to quietly greet me. I didn't say anything as I stood in the dark cavern. I knew that my master was here and he would soon make his appearance.

"Treat" I heard the chilling voice say as he came up behind me.

"Another six" I said quietly. Another six that fell into the darkness that I was creating.

"Good" He smiled as he walked around to face me. His golden eyes looking into my own that matched his. I was apart of him and he was apart of me. "Today is Halloween."

"Yes it is" I replied.

"This is our moment to strike the Guardians hard. I have two little believers I need you to visit before they go trick-r-treating." He explained as he walked around me like a predator circling its prey. "Their names are Jamie and Sophie."

"Names are of no importance to me. How can I find them?"

Pitch chuckled at my 'enthusiasm'. "One of my Nightmares will show you."

I nodded my head "Yes master" My wisps floated around me quivering with excitement. They knew they were about to have some fun with these two children. I do not know why my master wants me to specifically target the two children but I will follow his orders. I then hopped onto my scythe as one of my master's Nightmares made its way toward me.

"Oh, and make sure this one is... extra special for those two." he smiled as he finished the sentence.

"Yes master" I replied as the Nightmare and I dashed out of the lair.

**Jack**

It was Halloween, the time when we were going to put our plan into action and save Treat. The Guardians and I made our way to Burgess. It actually didn't take to long since we took North's snow globe portal but of course since we took the sleigh Bunny wouldn't shut up.

When we arrived it was late afternoon, we didn't have much time. I smirked as I quickly got to work icing over the lake to where it would hold our weight. Hopefully it wouldn't melt to fast since it wasn't cold enough for it to have ice up here , Tooth, and Sandy hid in certain locations around the lake. Each ready for when Treat arrived. Bunny was going to be the bait to lure her here.

"We all set Frostbite?" I heard the large bunny ask as I finished the last layer of ice.

"All set" I answered. Then I jumped into a high nearby tree. We had the lake surrounded.

"Alright. See you all in a jiffy!" Bunny said before bounding off in search of Treat.

**Bunny**

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I had a couple of hunches of where Treat could be. The first place I checked was her cemetary near Lexi's grave.

When I arrived I saw no sign of anyone. Who would want to be in a cemetary on Halloween even in broad day light. There was no sign Treat as well but I feel something in the wind. The unmistakable feeling that rustled my fur, magic. The magic that we all had with our holidays and jobs. I looked at the familiar grave seeing fresh flowers placed in front of it. Looks like Jamie and Sophie had already visited earlier for their cousin's birthday...

I turned and quickly left my ears flattening on my head. I was thinking of the next place she would be. A screech interrupted my train of thought as I neared the forest which sat at the edge of the cemetary. I turned to see a nightmare shaped like a bird perched on a tombstone. Its eyes were a glowing orange as it watched me. I knew immediately it was Treats. This ment that she was somewhere near by.

The Nightmare opened it's wings ready to take off, probably back to Treat. This was the perfect chance to find her. The moment the bird lifted into the sky our game of chase began.

I sprinted as fast as I could, after the black bird. It zigged and zagged through trees and other things trying to shake me. I smirked as I stayed hot on its heels. Never race a rabbit mate, I thought to myself.

We neared down Nightmare thought that I would stick to the outskirts and give it a chance to run. But no, I kept right behind it. Children noticed me running through the streets some could see the bird, some couldnt. The lil ankle bitters would point and try to show their parents but they wouldn't see anything.

I jumped from roof to roof after the nightmare. It was now frantically trying to lose me. We must be close to her. Jamie's house was near here, I noticed. That's when suddenly something clicked in my head. It was Halloween, Treat was under Pitch's control, this was her holiday, her element. Of course, he wants to Treat to get Jamie now. Pitch could try to get Jamie and Sophie now. Jamie helped us last time and if it wasn't for him and his friends we would surely be gone by now. Plus this would be pay back for Jack since he didn't join Pitch. This would completely crush Jack. Jamie could also help us with changing Treat back to normal.

My eye brows furrowed together at the thought of Pitch doing that. It was cruel but that was haw Pitch worked. But this bunny was not about to let that happen! I had known Lexi since she was a little girl and protected her. She may have changed but I was still going to help her. As well as Jamie and Sophie. Something about those kids in that family, they just have a way of worming themselves into your heart. Before you can even realize it they have grown on you.

I closely watched the bird as it zigged and zagged through the sky, learning the pattern it was flying in. I was waiting for the perfect moment to take it out I did not want that thing blowing my cover before hand. For a few minutes just when I thought I had the shot a tree or house would get in the way. We were close, I had to take it out now. I quickly jumped onto another roof and with perfect precision timing i threw my boomerang at the Nightmare. By the time it had noticed the flying wooden weapon it was too late. It screeched before the boomerang hit it and caused it to explode and disappear.

Now to Jamie's house...

**Treat**

I looked into the child's, my assigned target, window. The boy was sitting upon his bed with a book. It was a small book and it looked to have a colorful cover but I could not see what it was of. The boy had a mixture of happiness and sorrow as if he was torn right down the middle on his face as he flipped though the pages. Soon though fear would replace it all.

"Jamie! Come for supper! Or no trick-r-treating!" a faint female voice cried out from outside of the room. Jamie looked up to his door, closing the book and setting it down beside him as he did. The child then jumped off the bed and ran out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Coming mom!"

When the boy left the room I looked at the window I was hovering in front of and pushed up on it to see if it was unlocked. Lucky for me, unlucky for him, it was. I opened the window all the way and crawled into the child's room.

"Oh wait I need to get something I'll be right back!" Jamie's voice said from outside the door. I had no time to move or hide myself as the kid opened the door and walked in. He noticed the window first. He squinted his eyes as if thinking on if he opened it or if someone else did. His question was silently answered as his brown eyes roamed around the room and landed on me.

"Trick? Is that you?" The child asked taking a step towards me. "Trick!" A smiled appeared on his face as he ran over to me and hugged me. What was going on? How did this child know me?

"I'm so glad to see you! Jack told me that something happened to you but..." I stopped the child's chatter by grabbing him by the back of his shirt and throwing him, his back hitting his backboard with a thud. After I did I could feel the fear beginning to grow inside of him. I had planted the seed, now all I had to do was make the flower grow.

Jamie looked at me as he scrambled up and out of the bed. I side stepped and blocked his way to his door. He was trapped and the fear was growing. Oh that beautiful look, a child afraid. I was getting antsy just thinking about hearing him scream in fear, music to my ears.

"I'm afraid you have mistaken me for someone else child" I said as I slowly walked over to him. Fear was slowly glazing over his eyes, I smiled wickedly. Jamie backed away from where he was till his back hit the wall of his room. He quickly looked at it as if wondering where it had come from then back to me. He jumped when he saw I quickened my advance.

"T...t.." I stopped whatever he was trying to say by picking him up by his shirt and making his brown eyes be parallel to my yellow ones. His eyes grew wide, bulging out of his head almost.

"Let me go!" Jamie cried out in fear. He began to squirm, arms and legs flailing in the air in my hold but never came in contact with anything. My wisps flew around the two of us excitedly, knowing what was going to happen next.

"I think not..." My grip tightened on his shirt as my smile widened. Just as I was about to send the child into a never-ending dream of fear something hard hit my wrist. I flinched as I dropped the boy and held my wrist.

"Oi! Pumpkin head over here!" I turned my head to see a big gray and furry figure atop of the neighboring roof.

"You really are starting to get annoying" I growled out to the one, the only. Easter Bunny.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. My life has been a little hectic. My weekends use to be free and now I am working from 12 pm to 2 am and not getting come till around 4 on Friday's and Saturday's. I'll keep typing when I can. I won't leave you all hanging for too long. **

**Thank you all for reading this story so far. I have a feeling the end is coming for this story... when I do I'll fix stuff and what not when I have the time. **

**Much love to all!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Treat**

"What are you doing here?" I looked at him my face scrunching up into a scowl.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The large bunny exclaimed as he smirked at me. This over grown stuffed animal was starting to get on my nerves.

"Like you?" The moment I finished my question I sent one of my wisps. The bunny jumped out of the way at the last moment and laughed.

"Ha! Ya missed! Looks like you really are a bat brain!" Bunny laughed at me. My patience was now gone as I looked at the Guardian of Hope. He was asking for it. I then jumped out the window landing on my scythe to stay in the air. Bunny smiled and looked as if he was readying himself to fight. I knew this was not my mission but if I could take out Bunny I'm sure Master would forgive me and we would be closer to over throwing the world into darkness.

"Let's see if you can catch a rabbit bat brains!" Then without a moment to spare, Bunny turned and sprinted off.

A horrible smiled graced my lips as I zoomed after the Guardian. "Let the game begin."

**Jamie**

What just happened? I thought to myself . I watched as Trick jumped out the window and go after Bunny. Jack had been right, something was wrong with Trick. She did look or act right. She didn't remember me at all, as if her memory was gone. Trick's eye and marks weren't orange anymore. It had become a familiar yellow color. Her skin also has a familiar grey tint to it instead of her usually blue. I knew that form of her was supposed to be scary and when I first saw it, it was. But I had gotten use to it after a while. But this new look on it, it was haunting. Where had I seen those eyes...

"Still think there is no such thing as the Boogeyman?!"

I gasped as I remembered that voice, the owner of those yellow eyes, Pitch. Was he behind what was wrong with Trick?

I took a step forward toward my window only to feel something crumple beneath one of my feet. Moving my foot I looked down to inspect what I had stepped on. It was a small folded up piece of paper. I cocked my head and slowly picked it up, I did not remember this on my floor before Trick appeared. Slowly and curiously I opened the note and read the contents of it.

_Jamie,_

_Meet us at my lake. We are going to try and save Trick._

_Jack_

Now it all made sence, Bunny was leading Trick to Jack's lake! Jack wanted me to meet him there. Was North and the others there too? I turned and grabbed my jacket and shoes and ran out of my room and out of the house. Mom called out after me but I ignored her. Trick and Jack needed me, I knew my cousin was somewhere inside of her, I'm sure of it.

**Bunny**

Trick took the bait. Now all I had to do was lead her to the lake where the others were waiting for me. Then hopefully Manny will keep what he told us and help Trick. None of us knew what that ment or how he was going to do it. But Manny had never led us a stray before, we trusted him with out a shadow of a doubt.

The note I had tied to my boomerang worked perfectly. The moment my weapon hit Trick the loose knot I had tied came undone and the note fell and neither of them noticed. Hopefully Jamie read the note after I left. Looks like there really was something other than ice in Jack's head.

I weaved in and out of the trees as Trick shot her wisps at me. I couldn't let one of those hit me. She told me once that they could make your worst fears appear with in your mind. But now that she was Pitch's minion I knew it had to of gotten worse. I couldn't imagine what would happen if I got hit with one now.

I smiled as I neared the lake. Perfect! Everything was going according to plan! All I had to do was... I couldn't finish what I was thinking because I felt a shock of pain run though my body. Something had hit me in the back of my neck. I had just entered the clearing when I felt it. Black started creeping around the edges of my vision. I opened my mouth but I do not know if anything came out. Then total darkness consumed me.

**Treat**

This Bunny was more than annoying. I do not know what he was up to but I was not going to let him get away unscathed after messing up my plan. I know master was going to be mad at me for not finishing what I had started but this was my chance to get rid of a guardian. If I did this successfully I would definitely be in his good graces for a long time.

I flew after him as fast as I could. Every time I though I had a perfect shot I would send one of my wisps after him. Damn bugger would continuously dodge or hide behind a tree just in the nick of time. Luck was on his side, but not for long.

Bunny weaved in and out of trees through the near by forest. Soon I could see a clearing ahead. This was the perfect chance. He would have a hard time evading me here. The moment before Bunny entered the clearing I shot a wisp at him. Bingo. The wisp entered his body through the back of his neck. I could see his body tense up before falling and skidding across the ground landing near the edge of a near by frozen lake. A groan of pain escaped his lips before he fell into unconsciousness. The wisp that I had thrown at him had some nightmare sand with in it. Now his worst nightmare was going to appear right before his eyes.

I landed near Bunny watching him writhe in pain from his new nightmare. I watched for only a moment before raising my scythe. "This is the end for you Hope. Happy Nightmares."

"NO!" a female voice cried out before something big and full of feathers hit me. I felt myself fly through the air until I hit something cold and hard.

For only a moment my vision was blurry. When it cleared I saw the other four Guardians standing infront of their fallen commrad. It had all been a trap and I had fallen for it.

**Author's Note: Hi guys. Sorry about the wait it has been a mad house at home and work. This weekend was Fire College weekend and it is bigger than Halloween and New Years (our biggest days at work) combined. All I can say is boy am I exhausted! But it was fun. **

**Looks like here we are going to have a little showdown between Treat and the Guardians, minus one. What will happen and what is Manny's plan to help Trick? We will find out and see. **

**OH! Must tell. I am going to be going to DragonCon this year in August in Atlanta GA. And I have decided to create Trick r Treat's costume and go as her (and maybe Jack Frost as well since I have his costume almost complete). I have found all the materials to make the costume now to just buy it and make it... wish me luck! I'll be posting pics on my deviantART account of the WIP of the costume if anyone is interested in seeing it. No pics yet but I will tell you all when.**

**Thank you all for reading. I will try to start posting more often now that things are starting to slow down at home and work. I hate not being able to type and such it has been driving me nuts! I gotta do something like that or I get twitchy... Again thanks for reading! Much love to all!**


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Treat**

"Well lookie here." I said as I stood on the frozen lake. "What reason are you all here for? Gracing me with your lovely presence on my glorious holiday" I said in a mocking tone.

"Treat this is enough" Tooth said flying beside Sandy. The little golden man nodded then went into cryptic pictures over his head.

"Treat dis is wrong. You do not need to fight us. We have only come here to talk." North said. His face said he was being honest, he looked as if he didn't want to fight at all. But the two polished swords told me other wise. If I got violent he was not afraid to fight.

"You belong with us, with me" Jack said taking a few steps forward.

"You don't know where I belong. I belong in the darkness, with my Master. Pitch Black" I held my scythe close and in front of me.

"No, not true!" Jack cried out. His face was full of determination as his eyes shone full of sorrow.

"Oh it's true, allow me to show you." My wisps flew at them.

The Guardians were prepared for the attack. Jack froze one with his staff. Sandy caught the one I sent at him and trapped it in a little cage of golden sand. North deflected his with his swords. But Tooth was not so lucky. She attempted to dodge the wisp by flying up into the trees but before she could get away my wisp hit her in the leg. Tooth cried out before falling unconscious onto the ground beside Bunny.

The remaining three looked at Tooth before back at me. I had one wisp left thanks to Jack and Sandman catching or freezing the other two. I had to make sure it hit one of them. I looked at the three assessing who. I finally made my mind with Sandman. He was the equivalent of Pitch and I knew with one ounce of that dreamsand I would be out and it would be all over. If I caught Sandman I could then try to take out Jack and North. With my mind made up I ready to execute the plan.

I sneered at the three Guardians left.

"Treat, stop this. You don't have to do this. Just come with us and see what you are missing."

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I raised my hand, Nightmares appearing when I did.

"Den looks like we will go with plan B" North said raising his swords to the ready.

I smiled "Fine by me." I held my scythe in my hand as the my nightmares and I raced towards the three remaining Guardians. My Nightmares went after Jack and North while I went for Sandy.

The little golden Guardian summoned his sand forming whips. He flicked his wrist and both ropes of sand came towards me. I waited till they were close enough and jumped over the sand and brought my scythe down to cut them.

I rushed in closer to the little Guardian. Once more he tried to hit me with hit whips. Again, I dodged the on coming weapons. When I was close enough I jumped into the air and raised my scythe ready to bring down the Guardian. I was just the distraction, while Sandy was focused on me I could then make my wisp go into him and out he would be.

"Sandy!" Jack's voice rang through the fighting before shooting a beam of ice at me. Since I was in mid jump I could not dodge, or did I even have time to think about it let alone have time to block the attack. It hit me hard in my chest and sent me out further onto the lake.

I groaned lightly feeling a ringing sound shake through my body like a bell. Damn that winter spirit. I was so close to landing that attack. I looked up seeing the moon starting to rise into the sky. I had to do something because there was no way that I could escape at this moment. Doubt started to flow through my mind as I shakily stood.

All three Guardians were now busily fighting my Nightmares. I smirked, I could try to get Sandman while he and the others were distracted. They wouldn't be able to stop me from taking him out of this fight. I stayed low as my Nightmares continued to fight the guardians. I was close enough now. I rose up and at the exact moment I shot my wisp at Sandy.

**North**

These Nightmares were a pain in butt. Worse than Pitch's Nightmares had ever been. I could not see Treat anywhere which could be a bad thing. She had either disappeared from the fight or she was in hiding waiting to attack. I sure hope it was choice one. Jack had already stopped her from attacking Sandy after that she seemed to disappear.

I swung my swords skillfully and hit another two black sand bird. Bulls eye! I grinned as the things surely gave us an interesting fight. I turned to the left and saw Treat, she was near Sandy once more. The little man paid no notice as he fought her nightmares, Jack seemed to not notice her too. She was going to try to get him again.

I saw the girl shoot her last wisp at Sandy. There was no thinking, just doing. With quick reflexes I quickly moved and got in front of Sandy. I felt a pain in my shoulder then I saw darkness.

**Treat**

Damn that fat Russian! He had seen me and defended Sandman. Now the large man fell heavily to the ground the ice cracking a little when he did.

"North!" Jack cried out. Jack and Sandman looked at their friend before their eyes looked to me simultaneously. I looked at the two as my nightmares surrounded them.

Sandy was the first to react, sending his whips toward me. I didn't move as a nightmare came in front of it protecting me. Jack then jumped into the air and tried to get me from my back side. A few more nightmares protecting me from Jack's ice attack.

I then made my nightmares focus more on Sandman. I knew I could not fight him and win. If i could knock out Jack while keeping the Sandman occupied with the nightmares then I could escape. I turned to Jack and rushed at him zigging and zagging across the ice so I would not be hit by his ice again. I swung my blade, Jack jumped just slightly out of its reach. I cried out as I jumped swinging the blade up then back down ready to hit the winter Guardian.

I felt sand wrap around my ankle. Then I went flying backwards my back coming in contact with a hard object. Before I could do or say anything I was being thrown up in the air then slammed back down on to the ice. I growled in frustration, not noticing the ice starting to crack. I stood as I head Jack cry out. I turned to see him flying down towards me. He must have flown up in the air when Sandy was throwing me around like a rag doll. I attempted to grab my scythe but found that I had dropped it when I was being thrown. It was at least ten feet away from me and I had no time to react to get it.

Jack was close to me now. I looked at him angrily waiting for the right moment. He swung his staff down on me and moments before it came in contact with my shoulder I caught it. The force of his impact was strong and caused me to lose my balance. I looked up into his blue eyes seeing determination in them.

Behind him I suddenly noticed the moon, it was so big and bright. It shone brightly behind Jack and I swore I saw a flash when I suddenly heard it. A sound that sent fear into my body. The ice cracked right from under me, and the next thing I felt was the unforgiving coldness of the water...

**Author's Note: UH OH. Treat has fallen into the lake, reminding anyone of another person? Is Manny now going to step in? What is Jack and Sandy's reaction to this turn of event? All coming up (hopefully) tomorrow!**

**It feels good to type two chapters in one day again. I missed it. **

**Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed. Till next time, Much love!**


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Treat**

_"Treat"_

That voice. I knew it from somewhere...

_"Wake up Treat..." _It was a kind sounding voice, a man's to be exact. In those simple words it sounded as if he had seen everything that has happen to the human race. All of their hopes, dreams, memories, their wonder of things, the fun they would have, their fears, their courage these things he had seen the world go through. But at the same time it sounded as innocent as a child's voice. It was the familiar stranger's voice again in my mind.

I was in total darkness. I couldn't move, I couldn't see, I couldn't feel anything. I was suspended in nothingness yet in everything all at once. What had happened? I remember the fight with Jack and Sandman. Then the ice... the ice breaking... was I still in the lake?

_"Trick r Treat... come to me..." _The gentleness of the voice was startling to me. I tried to answer him, but words were stolen from me. I tried to react but my body betrayed me and would not move. Then I suddenly saw a light right in front of me. It was small at first but then it slowly began to grow. The light got bigger and bigger before I was suddenly enveloped into the light.

I could move again. I looked down at myself seeing I was just the same. Grey skinned and yellow marks. I looked around and saw nothing but white. But it wasn't blinding, it was more comforting than I thought. Was I truly that close to the darkness that I forgot about what it felt like to be with in the Moon's light. Wait the moon's light?

That's when I realized I knew where I was. I was in the moon. But if I was in the moon then that voice...

_"Trick r Treat"_ the voice came from behind me. I turned to see a small, round man. He was bald except for a large strand of hair that stood straight up and curled at the end. He had a round face with a small round nose. His eyes were large and full of light, like a childs. But after looking at them for a moment I could see the age with in them. He smile at me warmly as if he had been looking at his long-lost friend.

I stood there my eye wide in shock. It was HIM! Tsunar Lunar, the Man in the Moon, Manny, MiM standing right there before me.

"MiM..." I said quietly as I drank up his appearance. The small man's smile widened.

_"You have certainly been through a lot in your first year of life Treat." _he said to me.

"How do you know?" I ask curiously

MiM chuckled a little before answering me. _"I see everything my dear. Nothing goes unnoticed. Even when Pitchiner hides in his darkness."_

I suddenly remembered my master when MiM spoke his name. I looked around to see if he could be here. MiM seemed to understand why I was looking around.

_"No worries. Pitchiner can't come here. There is no darkness here for him to travel with. We are safe and our conversation is kept secret."_ I looked at MiM as he seemed to keep his warming smile.

_"You seem to have lost your way in the darkness Treat. You have forgotten who you were and now you can not move forward into the Guardian you have chosen to be." _He said his voice becoming a little more serious.

"I was nothing before my Master made me. I was no one." I said confused. What was he talking about and why was he calling me a Guardian?

MiM chuckled lightly. _"Of course you were! Pitchiner has made you forgotten more than you know. I watched you when you were human, all the way up to when you died."_

This was a lot to take in as he talked. I couldn't believe what he was telling me. I had been someone? I was human once? Had Master made me forget? This was the Man in the Moon he wouldn't lie to me would he?

As I thought a round image appeared the size of the basketball beside MiM. I walked closer to it and saw the images starting to move. It showed a little girl with brown hair and bright green eyes with a man with brown hair and blue eyes standing beside a woman with brown hair and green eyes. She was running around and playing with a stuffed pink bunny with an Easter Egg on it . The little girl looked very familiar.

"Daddy do you like him? The Easter Bunny gave him to me!" the little girl said happily as she ran up to the man.

"And what is his name?" The man asks curiously as he kneels down to look at the stuffed animal in the childs arms.

"Aster! That's Bunny's real name! So I named it after him!" the girl smiled happily.

"Aster? Well that is certainly a unique little name." The girl just smiled at the man.

"This was me... wasn't it?" I asked as the images played.

MiM nodded as he watched them with me. _"Yes this was you as a child, Lexi"_

Something in me suddenly cracked when he said that name. I mean literally cracked... I touched my face feeling cracks in it. What was happening to me?! MiM looked at me as if he knew this was going to happen. The cracks continued along my face until... my mask fell...

It hit the ground with a loud thud as I felt myself... my actual self come back. I was me, I was Trick again! I remembered everything! I had been Lexi! MiM smiled at me as he picked up the cracked mask.

It was a grey color with a yellow eye instead of an orange one. MiM placed a hand over the cracked mask before it glowed. I watched silently as my mask was back to normal.

"What just happened...?" I asked curiously.

_"Two things actually. One you remembered who you were and two Aster just broke though your nightmare." _MiM answered me.

"How?" I asked astounded at his answer. Aster, Bunny had broken my Nightmare?

_"Fortitude of the mind and heart is something greater than fear. And YOU Trick r Treat are both." _I took a step back and thought about what he said.

"I... I'm a Guardian...?" He smiled and nodded.

_"As Trick you are the Fortitude. The courage of the heart and mind in which brings people to celebrate the harvest and continue to live their lives. But as Treat you are Fear. Something in which everyone needs. To over come fear helps us grow, especially as children. To face the monster under the bed and the creature in your closet helps them grow to become the adults they need to be. You Trick r Treat are there to help them teach that." _

I could feel it, his words entering my body and flowing through my body like a living entity awaking me for the very first time since I have been alive. He was right, this was why he chose me. This is what I had to do. I was both Fortitude and Fear.

_"Before you go there is one thing I must show you." _MiM said. That's when I noticed something, he was starting to fade around the edges of his body telling me our time was almost up.

"What is it?" I asked as the floating sphere seemed to change its image.

_"You need to know how you died..." _MiM said solemnly. How I died... the one memory I did not know... that I did not remember...

I looked at him before turning my attention to the sphere and seeing the memory appear in front of my eyes.

_"Let them go!" I screamed looking at Jamie and Sophie._

_"Please! I'll tell you my decision if you would just let them go." Both kids from the neck down was covered in the black sand. Some of it was around their mouth to keep them from screaming. Tears streamed down Sophie's face and it looked as if Jamie was about to cry as well._

_I looked at Pitch, was NOT going to hurt my cousins! Pitch just laughed as the sand suddenly let the three of us go. I fell to the ground, landing on my side, ouch. Jamie and Sophie scrambled up and ran over to me as I slowly stood ignoring the small pain I was starting to feel. I put the two behind me my body getting in a defensive position._

_"Jamie, long time no see." Pitch said to the body behind me. I felt him grasp my dress._

_"Pitch leave them out of this. They are just children." I say, I needed to get them out of here. If I made a diversion maybe they could escape and run to the house, where Jack hopefully was._

_"If they are just children then why do you care so much about them?" He asked smiling._

_"Because they are my cousins and I will do anything to protect them." I keep an eye on them. He was bad, I couldn't join him no matter what. Why did I ever consider joining him? At this moment I didn't care about knowing my past or not, all I cared about was protecting Jamie and Sophie._

_"So Lexi, have you made your decision?" Pitch asked in a sickingly sweet voice._

_I stood up stood up straight. "Actually I have."_

_"And?" He smiled standing perfectly still._

_"The answer is no." I say confidently._

_Jamie, I remembered how Pitch sent me to hurt him... Sorrow appeared on my face as I watched the two frightened children. They were looking at me, Lexi with such fear but such hope and belief that I was going to save them. The memory kept playing and the Guardians arrived, Pitch showed us one of his memories of him and... my mother..._

_"Didn't you kind it strange that all your mother told you was that he died in a car accident. Never saying what caused the accident and his death." I stood there, my chest heaving in fear. "Well I believe it was time for you to know." He chuckled and leaned into my ear. "I killed your father."_

_No... no... NO! I felt the blood drain from my face and tears formed in my eyes. Pitch had taken my dad, because he married my mom and took her away from him..._

_"No..." I breathed out quietly._

_"Oh yes Lexi I did. He took Amanda away from me! Told her I was just in her imagination! He made her stop believing in me! After that i decided that if I couldn't have her then neither could he!" he was the cause, the cause for my mother becoming a drug addict. The reason why I suffered._

_"The Guardians here use to be your little friends. Coming and visiting you, giving you stuffed bunnies" I looked at Bunnymund when he said that. "I tried to go after you once, but they stopped me. That's when I went after James."_

This was why the Guardians wanted me to stay away from Pitch. This was ALL his fault. He killed my father, he killed me just over the fact that he loved my mother but she not longer loved him... I felt the tears forming in my eyes as I continued to watch, my chest aching.

_"That is why they made you forget. They thought by erasing your memory you would be safe and could grow up with out worrying about me or the memories. But they were wrong. After the stunt they pulled earlier this year with that brat Jamie and his friends I had already made another plan. I found you, planning on moving here after high school. It was perfect. I could get my revenge on the guardians, crush their spirits, as well and those two brats, as I took their girl. Then I could also get my revenge on Amanda for leaving me! Her precious child, taken by the boogeyman." My heart raced faster, it felt as if it were going to explode out of my chest._

_Pitch chuckled evilly. "And now I'm going to kill two birds with one stone. Well more like one little bird" I felt him move the knife and aim for my chest._

_"NO!" WACK! The knife fell from Pitch's hand as a boomerang flew back to bunny. Pitch growled as more sand appeared and made what look to be horses with yellow eyes._

_The creatures attacked the Guardians at full speed. Jack was having a hard time since he didn't have his staff. I had to get out of his grip... I looked to my left and saw Jack's staff. In mere moments I had a plan all I had to do now was put it into motion._

_I stomped on Pitch's foot, hearing him cry out in shock and pain. I then elbowed him in the gut, causing him to loosen his grip. At that moment I tore free and grabbed the staff which was being held by a small amount of sand._

_"JACK!" I cried out before throwing the staff. Jack turned and jumped over a few of the nightmarish horses just in time to grab his staff and freeze them. I smiled before hearing Pitch's voice behind me._

_"Not so fast!" I whirled around to see his enraged face as a pain suddenly exploded in my chest. I looked down to see the dagger... planted into my chest..._

The sphere showed one last image after that. It was of me, well my corpse now, being held by Bunny. My blood was soaking his fur as he cradled me and cried into the crook of my neck. I had been his girl for so long... and I never knew it. The other Guardians were around him staring down at me as the last of the light left my eyes. Tears were all rolling down each of their faces. I had become a part of them and them apart of me. They had been with me all of my life...

I looked at MiM as tears ran down my face. He smiled at me, he was almost translucent now as he wiped a tear away.

_"I know this is hard and it will become harder soon. But would not have chosen you if I did not know that you could do this Lexi... I will always be here with you and so will some others in here" _He pointed to my jack-o-lantern choker. Suddenly a snapping sound came from the thing and it opened... it was a locket... In one side it was Jamie and Sophie on either side of Lexi, me. On the other side there was a picture of my father, Bunny, and Jack. How MiM made this picture of those three I did not know but this was MiM.

I looked at it before looking at him and smiled. MiM smiled back to me.

_"You are still under his control in body Trick. You must use what I have shown you to break Pitchinir Nightmares from you. Be strong young Guardian for I believe in you..." _

Then with out another word MiM disappeared and I was slowly enveloped into darkness once more...

**Author's Note: Manny has done it! Trick has found who she was and who she now is. She has also realized that Pitch has done all of this to her. Now comes the biggest fight that Trick must face. What will happen? How did Bunny break his nightmare? All will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**I feel proud of myself for doing a longer chapter this time. ^^**

**Thank you all for reading! Much love!**


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Bunny**

"Lexi!" I cried out as I ran towards her. It was the alley incident all over again. Blood spewed everywhere from the wound in the center of Lexi's chest where Pitch had just ran his blade into her. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked down at the black blade. Then her body crumpled from under her. Before I could reach Lexi black sand stopped me. No, this can't happen to her!

"Lexi!" I screamed again and hit the wall with one of my boomerangs. It wasn't working and I was starting to panic. I couldn't give up on her, not now. I kicked the wall with my powerful legs, hearing a crack when I did. My ears perked to the sound and my brows furrowed together. Continuing, I kicked the wall of black sand. It was giving, slowly but surely. Then the wall cracked, it shattered like glass but then turned back into sand as it fell to the ground.

Trick was standing before me, no it was Treat. Her head was hung and I could not see her face. I ran to her in worry. When I was about a foot away she moved. A dagger similar to Pitch's was in her hand. She stabbed me in the shoulder without any warning or care. She smiled, reminding me of Pitch.

"Bad Bunny, for upsetting me I'm going to punish you." Black sand wrapped around my wrists and ankles restraining me. I could feel it physically stabbing me in my skin.

"Bunny!" I turned my head to the voice, it was Sophie. The scared little girl was trying to run to me but never seemed to get any closer.

"Sophie!" I struggled to get free of the sand. She reminded me so much of Lexi when she was a child... I didn't want anything to happen to her too...

Treat appeared behind Sophie and grabbed her harshly by the back of her shirt.

"Now you will watch..." Treat said before raising the dagger and slitting the small blond-headed child's throat...

**Jack**

I watched as Treat fell into the lake. I jumped back in fear as the icy waters consumed her. My memory of saving my sister flashed through my mind. Not again, not another falling into the icy waters of this unforgiving lake.

Sandy waved his arms at me getting my attention then proceeded to yell at me though his sand pictures. We had to save her, but how? I don't think water and sand would mix too well for Sandy. All the other Guardian's were trapped in Treats nightmare so they couldn't do anything either. I literally began to sweat at the thought of what I was about to do. I looked at Sandy's worried face one last time before I dropped my staff and jumped into the hole of the ice.

**Bunny**

I screamed as the small child stood there as her blood pour from her throat. How could Treat have done this?! Tears stung my eyes as the small child crumpled to the ground, a top of the dead Guardians, her eyes still wide with fright and looking at me. I couldn't look away from her... or any of the others. All of them were dead and their soulless eye were now looking directly at me.

Treat Laughed evilly before her voice suddenly changed into the velvety and evil tone of the Boogeyman that I knew too well. I tore my eyes away from Sophie's corpse to look at Treat.

She was Lexi again, as the small child that I had met all those years ago. The innocence and wonder were plain on her face as if it was Easter or Christmas. Pitch stood behind her the dagger resting in his ashen hand.

"Lexi! Move Lexi, move!" I screamed thrashing in my binds again. No, no, no ,no ,no! He was not going to take her from me!

Lexi did not move. It was as if she did not know what was going on. As if the five dead bodies near her weren't there. Pitch scooped her up, she laid limp in his arms like a rag doll. But the entire time her green eyes never lost contact with mine. Pitch laughed again and looked at me.

"Pitch! Don't you dare!" I threatened as I continued to struggle in the sand hoping that it would give.

"Or what? There is nothing you can do. Your friends are dead, your little Sophie is dead, Lexi is already dead." Pitch sneered while giving me his most malicious smile.

"You liars she's..." My words caught in my throat as I looked at the girl in his arms. I don't know when but the dagger was now sticking into her chest. Blood ran out of the corner of her mouth, still looking at me.

"Bunny..." The small child breathed before the light left her eyes.

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!" I cried out the tears slipping down my face. I was a warrior but I was unable to do nothing. This was the second thing Pitch has taken from me. First it was my family, my own species. He had killed all the Pookas in the world, I being the only survivor. Now he had taken Lexi... my girl...

I felt my chest clench as I saw Pitch drop her small body onto the ground like a child threw playing with a toy. No, Lexi please no. Anger washed over me, I had to get to her now.

"Why care so much about a frail little body?" Pitch asked as he removed the dagger and licked the blood dripping from it.

"I love her!" I scream before thinking about what I was going to say. The moment I said those words I felt the sand suddenly give. A feeling flowed through my body giving me energy as I rushed to the body.

I picked Lexi's child like body as Pitch disappeared. I dared that shadow sneakin rat bag to try anything right now. Before my eyes her body changed to Lexi's older self, the wound still there, still bleeding.

"Lexi answer me please! You can't leave not yet! I'm not done, I'm not ready to give up! I care about you so much!" I said as the wound turned black and disgusting as a memory flashed through my mind.

_I looked at the teenager's body that slept in my arms. Just moments ago she had kissed me before Sandy's dream sand too affect. Her memories were slowly being stolen of us as I sat there with her. My lips still tingled from where her lips had touched mine... oh Lexi.. _

_A tear ran down my face before I knew it. It cascaded down my cheek and landed on the sleeping girls nose. She stirred but never woke, Sandy was good at keeping her asleep._

_"Goodbye my lil ankle biter... I promise I will never forget you..." I said as I nestled the girl into her bed tucking her under the covers and placing a familiar pink bunny beside her. Then I placed a soft kiss on her pink cheek._

_I stood and walked away from the bed. Tapping my large foot I made a hole which would lead to my Warren. Right before I left I looked at her one last time, drinking up her image. I would never forget her, no matter how hard I wanted to try she had just mad too much of an impact on me. I smiled as another tear ran down my cheek. Then silently I jumped down the hole disappearing just like her memories._

"I will never let you forget again Lexi..." Then I slowly leaned down and kissed her...

**3rd Person**

The Guardian of Dreams watched in shock as his friend jumped into the hole where the icy water lay beneath. Floated above the hold worriedly trying to see if he could see anything. But only his golden reflection greeted him in the water...

**Author's Note: Oh the suspense... it kills me... sorry but I am tired it is 3:30 am where I am. I need rest or I could screw up writing this next part and I don't want that. These last two chapters have been in my mind since chapter one. I had been so excited about finally typing this. But when I got to it I had an utter brain fart and did not know how exactly to describe what was going to happen. XD We all have those moments. But I believe I did a rather good job. **

**I gotta say I cried while typing both chapters. It is just so emotional and I was listening to 'A Team', 'Give me love', and 'lego house' by Ed Sheeran. Listen to those three songs and re read these two chapters. If you didn't cry the first time you will this time! **

**I thank you all for reading and posting comments! :D I can't wait to post the next chapter tomorrow! Much love to all!**


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Bunny**

My eyes shot open and I gasped for air as if I had held my breath for an eternity. Sweat saturated my fur and caused patches of it to stick to me. Had all of this just been a nightmare? I looked around, my vision slightly blurry but it was quickly becoming clearer.

I was at the lake and it was still frozen over. Then that means, Treat! Did the other's get her? Did the plan work? What about MiM? I suddenly saw something moving to my right. I turned to see Tooth sitting up not even three feet away from me. A groan caused me to turn my head to see North further out on the lake. He was sitting up and holding his head in one of his large hands. Did they get pulled into a nightmare too?

Three wisps that I had not noticed before suddenly floated away from the three of us and made their way further onto the frozen lake keeping close together. My eyes followed them as they stopped and floated above a hole in the ice. Sandy was floating beside the hole looking down into it. Jack and Treat were nowhere to be seen. The only thing of Jack that I saw was his staff, laying on the ice near the hole as well. That's when everything clicked.

"Jack! Treat!" I cried out as I weakly gathered myself up off the ice and bounded to where Sandy was. My shout seemed to break the other three from their little trance.

Sandy looked at me in fear and worry, I could faintly see a small tear in one of his eyes. North and Tooth soon joined us to where we were, a little shaky though.

"Sandy, what happened?" North asked the dreaded question. Tooth quietly picked up Jack's staff and cradled it near her. We were all assuming the worst as Sandy looked into each of our eyes. Before he could explain the situation, the water's mirror like state was suddenly shattered as a bob of white hair surfaced.

Jack gasped for air his blue eyes wide as he tried to get out of the water. Moments later Treats head surfaced bobbing up and down, she was unconscious. North grabbed Jack by his hood and got him out of the water. I grabbed Treat and pulled her away from the hole. I fell on to my butt while I did this, Treat slumping into my lap. Jack coughed for a moment a bit of water spewing from his mouth before hurrying over to where Treat and I were.

"Treat..." He croaked out his voice hoarse. He fell to his knees in front of us as he looked at the girl. I looked down as well watching her, she wasn't breathing. Her body lay limp in my arms, hair partly covering her face.

"She's not breathing. Bunny we have to do something!" Jack looked at me panicked. His body was shaking but I don't think it was from the cold. Ice formed where his hands were on the ground. We needed to calm him down before he did something irrational. That would be the last thing we need now.

"Bunny!" Jack cried out again making me lose my train of thought. Before Jack could continue his ranting North lumbered over and raised one of his large fist. He surprised me with his next movement. He balled his large hand into a fist and brought it down on Treat's chest. The girl's ash colored chest rose before she coughed up water and soon began to breathe again.

"It worked da?" North said rather proud of himself as he crossed his arms.

"Well that's one way to do it..." Tooth answered as she and Sandy flew over to us. Jack's staff was still in her small hands. Sandy suddenly waved his hands getting our attention.

"What mate?" I asked as Treat stirred in my arms. For the second time Sandy was interrupted but this time it was not by someone coming out of a hole in the ice. Treat cried out as Nightmare sand swirled around her. Then like an explosion, the sand dispersed everywhere hitting us in the process. We all went a good ten feet away from Treat's body.

When the sand disappeared Treat was now standing, very much awake from what she was a minute ago. She held her head in her hands her body slight bent forward. Something was going on with her. I grabbed my boomerangs ready if she attacked.

"Trick!" My blood ran cold when I heard the kids voice not far away from where we were. All of us Guardians turn to see Jamie making his way down to the lake...

**Treat**

Again I was in darkness. The light that I had just been in felt so warm and caring. But the darkness that I had plummeted back to was cold and forgiving. I could feel them, the Nightmares with in me. Flowing through my body and controlling it to where I was nothing but a mindless slave. This was not right, I had fell into the darkness and even more the fear. I had to overcome this I CAN over come this. MiM had just proved that to me.

The Nightmares screeched as I felt myself become conscious once more within my body. They were not going to let me win without a fight. Pain over flowed through my body as the nightmares fought back. The feelings of my worst fears from when I was Lexi flew around me. The images came next. Seeing the fears within me made it worse. I screamed and tried to attack the Nightmares with in me. I had to win, my life literally depended on it as well as some others.

"Trick!" That voice rang through my body. I froze as the images changed. It was Jamie, he was here.

_"Lexi!" My cousin cried out as he walked into the guest room. The small boy was standing in the doorway looking at me his brown eyes wide with fright, he had just woken from a nightmare. _

_I lifted my head sleepily at the child. Every time I was here and he had a nightmare he would want to sleep with me. I understood why, he didn't want to disturb his parent let alone his new baby sister Sophie who was sleeping with them. Jamie was such a caring kid._

_I gave him a warm smile before beckoning him to come over. The small child smiled and ran over to the bed and jumped in with me. He squirmed as he got comfortable under the covers but afterwards he laid perfectly still, clutching his little pink bunny._

_I smiled again when I looked at the stuffed animal. It looked a lot like Aster. That is why he had it. When he was younger he wanted a bunny like mine. His parents searched high and low but could not find a bunny with an Easter egg on the tummy so he settled for just a pink one._

_"Lexi?" The small child whispered in the bed._

_"Hm?" I asked as I got comfortable in the bed again._

_"How do you stop a nightmare?" He asked me as he turned to face me._

_I laid there thinking about his question for a moment. "Well, here's a question first. Who gives you nightmares?"_

_"That's easy, the Boogeyman." He said quietly._

_"Well to stop a nightmare I guess you have to believe." I said_

_"Believe?" He asked curiously._

_"Yes. If you believe that it isn't real and believe that you are not afraid and that you are brave enough to get rid of the nightmare or Boogeyman. If you believe in yourself then I guess the nightmare goes away" I said rather sleepily. I really had no clue how to get rid of a nightmare. I had not had one in years._

_Jamie smiled, obviously liking the answer I had given. "Believe... courage..." Jamie said smiling as he closed his eyes. I smiled and copied his action ready to drift back to sleep._

_"I believe in you and your courage Lexi..." My eyes snapped open to look at the child but he had already sank back into sleep after he said that. A small tear formed in the corner of my eye and I smiled._

_"No.. it is I who believes in you and your courage Jamie..." Then sleep over came me..._

"Trick!" Jamie's voice cried out again. I turned my head to see him at the edge of the lake looking at me. Bunny was close to the body his body tense as he held his boomerangs.

"J..jamie..." I cried out as the Nightmares attacked my body again worse this time. My vision when black, they were pulling me back into the darkness. NO! I couldn't let them! I had to for Jamie! He believes in me.

My vision came back as I regained control of myself again. I had to... for Jamie...

**Bunny**

Treat was struggling with in herself. Her ash colored skin would flash to blue for a moment like her old self. But then the ash color would quickly return, the same with her marks. She was in an internal battle now and there was nothing we could do. All we could do was watch. I stood close to Jamie if she lost and the nightmares tried to attack Jamie. Moon I hoped that she did not lose.

**Treat**

I looked at the boy before shutting my eyes and shaking my head. Jamie needs you! I screamed to myself in my head. He believes in you! YOU are his Guardian!

_I looked down as the knife was planted into my chest..._

NO! This isn't real! I cried to myself. But the knife, the pain, its felt so real... I looked down to see nothing there.

"Lexi! What do you do when you have a nightmare!" Jamie cried out. "I believed what you said all these years! believe in me now! It's just a nightmare!"

It was just a nightmare. I believe that I can over come it. I believe... I believe...

Warmth spread though my body as I felt the nightmares getting frantic to keep ahold of me.

"We believe in you Lexi.." I heard Bunny say. He was my Bunny, my protector and best friend... he believed in me. They all did all the Guardians did.

_I will always be here with you and so will some others in here._ MiM's voice echoed in my mind and I touched my locket. Yes...

The warmth spread through me and I felt the darkness leaving my body till there was nothing left but light and courage..

**Author's Note: Well looks like some interesting things have happened. Treat having her internal battle within herself to get rid of the nightmares Pitch placed there to control her. This is not an easy task for her to do as you can see. More will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading much love! **


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Bunny**

We all stood there watching Treat. Hope was in our hearts that she could beat this. No one had ever broken from being a fearling before. But I believed Treat could do it, we all believed that she could. She continued to hold her head as she continued to struggle with in herself. Within the living darkness that turned her into what stood before us.

Suddenly something seemed to snap with in her. Treat fell to her knees as Nightmare sand exploded from her body. The sand swirled around her slowly as if the time and space around Treat had slowed itself down. Once the sand left her body her skin and marks slowly faded back to the way they once more. I, as well as the rest of the Guardians, readied ourself incase the sand tried to go after us or Jamie. Treats wisps were suddenly around her as if to protect her from the sand.

Sandy took this moment to attack the sand with his own. Slowly the black sand merged with Sandy's becoming a golden color. Then the sand was gone, leaving Treat on her knees with her wisps. She slowly looked up at the moon that shined down onto the scene. I followed her gaze to look at the moon, knowing that Manny had done what he had promised. The sound of something hitting the ice caused me to look back at Treat.

Her mask had fallen off her face and was now laying in front of her. When then mask fell the wisps slowly disappeared into thin air. Trick looked down at the mask before hesitantly picking it up. Then she turned and looked as us, our eyes coming in contact with the violet eyes that we had missed. Trick was back.

**Trick**

I looked up at the moon. It was a big and bright as the very first time I had seen it when I had woken up. As I looked at the moon I swear I could see a face with in it. Tears filled my eyes as I realized that I had done it, I had conquered my fear. A thud sound tore me away from my gazing. My mask had fallen and was now laying in front of me. I looked at the familiar design, the blue skin of the face, the swirl of the left eye. Then picking it up I remembered that I was not alone. I turned to see the Guardians and Jamie standing there looking at me.

I smiled as my eyes landed on Jamie last. He had always been my little Guardian and I had never known it. Jamie smiled at me before running towards me. The Guardians stood there watching as I embraced the child tightly, more tears running down my face.

"Are you ok now?" Jamie asked as he looked up at me.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm going to be just fine now, thanks to you and them" I looked up at the Guardians as they made their way to us smiling happily that I was back.

"Trick, it still holiday no?" North said smiling at me. I knew exactly what he ment. It was still Halloween, still time to change the fear that I had spread throughout the world. North helped me up as I stood, putting my mask back on the side of my head.

"How did you do it?" Tooth asked me curiously. I turned to her and opened the locket showing her and the Guardians the pictures with in it.

"I spoke with MiM.. he showed me what it took to over come fear and it's right here in the locket. But it is also somewhere else." I said as the Guardian's got a good look at what the locket held. Jamie smiled seeing who all was in it. Jack and Bunny did as well at the fact that they were in it.

"Fear is of the mind, but courage is in the heart." I said as I looked up at North. The large man chuckled happily.

"Looks like you found center no?" He said happily.

"Not just one, but both." I said as I closed the locket.

"And what does that mean?" North said excitedly knowing what my answer was going to be.

"I'm a Guardian.." I said as I looked at Jack and Bunny.

**Pitch**

I could feel the binds around Trick dissipate. Damn that MiM! I thought angrily as my hands balled into a fist. He had stolen my prize as well as one of my sources of power. I was still weak from last years incident but thanks to Treat I had enough to do something.

I would NOT let the Guardians go unharmed.

**Jack**

Trick was back, and now she was going to be a Guardian! I smiled happily as I leaned on my staff that I had gotten back from Tooth. Trick smiled as she got her broom back and looked at us. This was her holiday after all. She still had things to do. Trick left to do her duties as I took Jamie back to his house. He still had to go trick-or-treating right?

When we arrived to see Jamie's mother and Sophie on the porch looking at him.

"Jamie Samuel Bennett! Where have you been?! You scared the heck out of me!" His mother scolded. Him and I both flinched, even though she couldn't see me, as she sighed. Sophie kind of mocked her mother giving us the mean look.

"Sorry Mom... I, I just wanted to see Lexi before leaving. It is her birthday after all" Jamie said with his head hung starting to pull the puppy pout. This kid was good, I knew I shouldn't have taught him that.

I smiled as she gave him a sad smiled and ushered him into the house. "Oh honey, I know you miss her. Come on lets put your costume on and I'll make you a pb and j to eat before you go trick-or-treating." She said.

Jamie looked back at me and I motioned with my hands for him to go. "Go have fun. I'll see you afterwards." I smiled. Jamie smiled and nodded before running into his house.

I then flew back to the lake were the other Guardians were waiting.

"So what now?" I asked curiously.

"We wait for Trick to end her night then we celebrate!" North said excitedly.

"Don't forget about the oath mate" Bunny reminded him.

"No worry Bunny I got dis" North said looking at him.

"Sure ya do, ya forgot ya..." I chuckled as the two go into one of their infamous arguments. Things seemed to be returning to the way they were.

**Trick**

I landed in my cemetery after flying around and opening a portal to the realm of the dead. Spirits roamed freely now as the night continued. I could hear kids running down the street and getting candy and what not. I could also hear screams every now and then of people scaring one another. I smiled, this was a perfect way to restart my life. I knew I had a lot to do to restore the balance of belief and fear after what I had done under Pitch's control but I would gladly do it. But not until Halloween was over. This was still my night.

I looked up at the moon and smiled happily. "Thank you Manny..." The moon looked liked it faintly flashed as if to say it was answering me.

I then turned and looked around my cemetery. Spirits were drifting in and out of the place quietly. Then I decided to walk along the cemetery. I read some of the tombstones, their names and dates of each of them. I had no particular destination to where I was going but my feet obviously did. Before I knew it I was near a grave I had not really noticed before.

It was medium sized and rather simple. I stood in front of it wondering why I had stopped at this particular one. That's when I read what the stone had to say.

"James Bennett

Loving father and husband

April 8 1970 - August 13 2005"

James that was my father. This was his grave, how come I never noticed this grave before I was taken over by Pitch? I swore I had read them all more than once. I bent down and gently touched the grave. What would have happened if Pitch had gotten me instead? Would he still be alive? Would my parents of made another child to get over me? Would I have become a Guardian still if I had died back then? These questions filled my mind as I stood back up and smiled a little remembering my old memories of when I was Lexi.

"Well I believed that I should be honored to have the Spirit of Halloween herself at my grave." The voice startled me as I stared at the grave. I turn to where I heard the man's voice to see a spirit standing there looking at me.

He was a rather tall man, a little over six foot. He had light brown hair that was medium length and a little messy. His green eyes shown bright in the night they were so familiar. He smiled at me and took a step few steps closer to me.

"I'd never thought that you would become so important Lexi" My eyes widened as I fit the pieces together. He had said that this was his grave, my father's grave then that meant...

"D..dad..?"

**Author's Note: Tada! Next chapter done. I was talking to a friend and they suggested that I should let Trick see her use to be father. I thought about it and said that would be and interesting way to end a chapter. I mean since Halloween is said to be when the veil between the living and the dead is most thin, Trick should of course let the dead wonder and say hi to their still living relatives so shouldn't she be able to see him? What will happen now that Trick sees James after almost 7 years? Stay tuned and see!**

**Thank you all for reading this story so far! Much love to all!**


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Trick**

The man smiled at me. He still recognized me even after all these years and through changing into who I am now. He came closer to me almost three feet away from me now. I couldn't move or speak. I was in too much shock in seeing the man stand before me. He had not changed a bit from the day he died.

"I am so proud of you Lexi. Well I shouldn't call you Lexi anymore should I?" He talked to me so gently as if I was a scared animal that may run away at any moment if he made any loud sound or too quick of a movement.

"D..dad?" I asked my voice cracking. The man nodded at me happily. He closed the gap between us slowly, time seeming to slow down around us. I felt his hand on my cheek, since I too was technically a spirit he wouldn't pass through me. Even now I was shorter than him, having to look up at his face since I barely went to his chin.

"I've missed you so much." I said as I suddenly hugged him. The man who was my inspiration in my past life, my best friend, my protector, my father was back. His arms wrapped around me and hugged me tightly as I stood there letting this all sink in.

"I've missed you too. I have heard through the grape-vine of what you have done since my passing." He said still holding me. I also did not let him go. Seven years was a long time to a child who lost such an important person in their life. "You saved Jamie and Sophie..."

I looked up at him tears in my eyes. "I know and I have to tell you something..Pitch.."

"I know he killed me and I know why as well. It was not your fault in any way. If there is anyone to blame, it should be me. I told your mother that Pitch was not real and that there was no such thing as magic and what not. Look where that landed me." I stood there letting his word sink in. "There was nothing I could do. I have accepted my fate, how can't I? I'm dead." He chuckled at his dark joke but I continued to look at him not knowing what to say.

For many years there were so many things that I wished that I could have told him before he died. So many conversations that we could not have. Our day's of him and I going out and having fun were gone as well. But now as he stood before me I did not know what to say. All words were stolen from me.

"I must be going", he suddenly said breaking my train of thought.

"What? Why?!" I asked fear rising in me. Would I see him again? Where was he going? Halloween was not over yet so neither he or the other spirits needed to leave this plane yet.

"I'm going to see your mother." his voice was so gentle but to me I felt like I had just taken a cold shower, or fell into the frozen lake again, as I thought of my mother. What had happened to her since my passing? Did she ever come to my funeral? Did she even care about what had happened to me? Or had she just gone into another drug bend of hers?

"I have not seen her in over a year." I said quietly

"Come with me then." he said smiling.

I smiled back at him but shook my head. "I can't, not yet. I still have somethings I must do." This was the truth. I did have a few things to do. I had to get back to the Guardians, restore the balance between fear and belief and finish this ordeal with Pitch once and for all. But I also was not ready to see my mother. I did not want to see her on one of her drug episodes or sleeping with a different man like she use to. I feared seeing this again, a hell that I had escaped after enduring it for almost six years. Even though she could not see me I was still afraid.

I looked up at my father's gaze. In his eyes I could see the understanding of what I feared. Did he know? Did he visit us every year on Halloween after his dead and seen all the things she had done? More unanswered questions flew through my head. I know eventually I would get these answers, but not now. I knew that we would be parting soon. My chest felt tight as this thought registered in my mind.

"Remember I am always with you, and I am so proud of you." he said quietly before hugging me tightly once more. I hugged him back tightly not wanting to forget this small moment.

"I love you daddy..." I said a tear running down my face

"Till next Halloween." he silently promised as he let me go "Oh, and Happy Birthday" was the last thing he said before he turned and right before my eyes disappeared.

**Bunny**

I stood in the distance watching as Trick spoke with one of the dead. Even from afar I could hear what was spoken. It was James she was speaking to. A small and heart filled reunion between a father and daughter that neither Jack or I could engage in. She needed this small moment of peace and hope. I knew that after seeing her father Trick would be more determined to fix what she had done.

I watched them quietly smiling as Jack suddenly landed beside me. I looked at him through the corner of my eye before my gaze went back to Trick. I heard a small chuckle come from the sprite next to me.

"Her father?" He asked quietly. I simply nodded in response. "A long awaited reunion" Jack said filling the silence.

"Let her have her moment. She needs this after going through so much in just a year of being a spirit." I said as I watched Trick hugged the man who stood before her. I could hear that their conversation was ending and he was leaving.

"Come on, he's fixing to leave." I told Jack as I stared to make my way towards the girl.

**Trick**

I stared at the spot my father just disappeared from. I had so many emotions running through me at one time. Happiness, joy, confusion, and worry were the main ones. I had just seen my father for the first time in many years. I was confused at some of what he said which led to questions running through my mind like a gerbil in a wheel. I was worried about my mother. Who wouldn't though? Yes she treated me like crap when I was Lexi. But she was still my mother.

The sound of footsteps pulled me out of thought. I turned to see Bunny as well as Jack looking at me a small smile on both of their faces.

"Did you see that?" I asked a little embarrassed that I was watched. Both nodded their head.

"Didn't hear anything though" Jack replied casually.

"So, what happens next?" I asked.

"You become Guardian" North's voice comes from my left. I turn to see him as well as Sandy and Tooth with him smiling happily at me. Only after did I notice the freakishly large book was holding.

The large man stepped towards me as the others made a semi-circle, their smiles never leaving their faces. North then opened the book and flipped a couple of pages before looking at me.

My heart was pounding with excitement and worry. Could I do this? Was MiM sure that he wanted me as a Guardian after all that I had done? Could I help stop Pitch? I looked up at North and I knew he could read me like the open book in his hands. Suddenly North did something very unexpecting.

The Guardian of Wonder looked to Bunny and motioned to the book.

"You do honors?" He asked him. Bunny stood there for a moment surprised at North's offer, I think we all were. He then smiled and took the book from North and smiled before looking at me. Bunny was going to do it I thought happily.

"Trick r Treat" He said in his most calm voice. But in his eyes I could tell he was nervous almost as much as me.

"Do you promise to protect the children of the world. For they are all that we have and all that we ever will be." He said his australian accent showing nothing but joy in it for me.

I took a quick glance up at the moon. In that moment I knew I could do it, I would not let MiM or the Guardians down. My gaze went back to Bunny's.

"No."

**Author's Note: Hello to all! Trick has reunited with her father for the first time in many years. Yes it was quick but she does have a plate full to do. Besides, there is always next Halloween. She is going to become a Guardian. Trick is excited and all the Guardians are as well and what do we hear? No. What is this? Stay tuned!**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. The Goddess just did not like me for the past few weeks. I do hope that everyone had a great Easter though! I stole a couple and hand painted some for my little siblings and hid them Easter morning and they though Bunnymund came. That made me so happy. I also made two for me. One with a pumpkin and the other with some frost designs. Making it look like Trick and Jack got into Bunny's eggs. Haha. I put some pictures up of them on my deviantart account. **

**I promise I will not take as long for the next chapter. I am actually not working tomorrow so I may try to type a chapter or two as I do other stuff on here. **

**Thank you all for reading and leaving comments! Much love to all!**


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Trick**

"No." That small, two letter word sent chills down my spine. Why? Because it was not I who said it. The voice itself sent chills down my spine because I knew who the owner was. Dread filled me for a moment as I realized that we weren't alone here.

I turned to where the voice had come from and there standing in the shadow of a tomb with a large angel statue stood Pitch Black.

His yellow eyes bore into my violet ones with anger. Anger for breaking out of his control. I was no longer his puppet to control and was siding with the Guardians. I could only imagine how he must be feeling since I could only see a glimpse of it.

"I believe she will not be joining you all" The man said calmly, taking a few steps forward out of the shadows. The hair on my arms stood as he spoke. This could not end well and I knew it. I quickly put my mask on, preparing for the fight I knew was coming.

My broom burst into flame and a moment later the blade shot out through the flame gleaming brightly in the moon light. Moments later the fire was replaces by my five wisps who flew around me slowly in odd little circles. I held my scythe close to me as I watched the man, his gaze looking at us all.

"I believe it is time for us to take our leave Trick" Pitch said as he came closer to me, nightmares appearing out of the shadows.

The Guardians stood behind me at the ready glaring at the Nightmare King.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I said angrily my grip tightened on my scythe.

"O'er my dead body!" Bunny added hopping closer to me.

"Oh really?" Pitch said as he looked at the nightmare closest to him. "Thanks to you my dear I am still more powerful than you all!" the nightmares screeched and came charging toward us.

Jack's staff shot out ice at the creatures. Bunny threw his boomerangs. Sandy created golden whips. Tooth shot off destroying nightmares by her own hand. North charged his twin swords waiting to hit their first target.

I readied myself as well. When I had a nightmare close enough I swung my scythe and it easily fell to the ground as a pile of mere black sand. Another came from my left and again I did the same thing. But every time I destroyed one, two would take the fallen ones place.

More nightmares continued to appear out of the shadows. Their shrieks sending waves of chills down my spine and making the hair on the back of my neck stand. This was my fault I thought destroying another. I had to do something, but what?

I looked at my wisps for a moment before sending one to attack a nightmare. For a moment it looked as if the wisp just went through the creature and nothing more. But then the thing cried out as its yellow eyes turned orange and it's body was set a flame. Right before my eyes the horse shaped nightmare changed into the shape of a bird still a flame with the colors of my wisp. I was shocked for I did not know I could do this. I gave the Guardians a quick glance and could see they too had noticed my new-found skill.

My gaze went back to the other nightmares. I sent the other four wisps to attack more nightmares and just like the first one, it let out a screech before changing into a bird. The five new created fearlings looked at me, their master, wishing to know what I wanted of them. In one simple word the course of the battle changed.

"Attack." Was the only thing I spoke. The birds gave out a cry, not like the nightmares but one that reminded me of an eagle, before going after Pitch's nightmares.

I watched as the five aflamed birds attacked Pitch's sand like minions. They would swoop in and their fire would greaten and set the nightmare a fire. The black horse would scream before itself was changed into another bird. It would then go after a nightmare itself. I was amazed at this, and so were the others, including Pitch.

"NO!" the ashen man screamed in anger at the turn of events.

As the birds attacked the nightmares, the Guardians and I continued to destroy the ones that the birds had not gotten to yet. Soon not a single nightmare was within the graveyard. I looked at the man angrily. Everything that has happened to me has been his fault. My father's death, my death, bringing fear to the world and upsetting the balance, all of it was his fault.

"It's over Pitch!" I said taking a step forward, earing a step back from him. I shot my hand out and on command the birds screeched and flew towards Pitch. The Nightmare King gave a cry before disappearing into the shadows like the shadow sneaker he was.

I glared at the spot he disappeared into, daring for him to come back and face me. But no such luck. Instead my world ad begun to spin, my legs felt like jello. I looked at my scythe, seeing double, as I tried to stay standing. But my body had other plans. Thanks to old gravity I felt myself falling to the ground but before I made impact everything when black.

**Bunny**

She was falling. I saw Treat's body falling to the ground and I could not make it to catch her. I was too far away from where she was. Still my body reacted, bounding over to her as fast as I could. But Jack was there before me. His staff fell to the ground at his side as he caught Treat in his arms. She had passed out, probably from over using that new ability. A moment later her mask fell off her face and to the ground. North and the others made their way over to us.

"Shostakovich!" The large man said in surprise. "That was surprising, no?"

"How could she do that?" Tooth asked hovering beside the man as she looked at him curiously. A question mark appeared over Sandy's head as if asking the same question in his own silent language.

"Not know. Come lets take her to Pole and let her rest" North said as he pulled out a snow globe before anyone, mainly me, could interject. I picked up Trick's mask and broom as well as Jack's staff so he could carry her through the portal. The familiar vortex shined brightly with all sorts of colors as we went through it one by one till I was the last one to go through the wretched thing.

**Jack**

I felt the familiar push and pull feeling as I carried Trick through the portal. It lasted for less than a second before I was welcomed by the familiar sounds of the shop. We had arrived in North's large globe room, scaring a few of the elves that were in there in the process. I smiled a little as they looked at us for a moment then ran off, probably to cause more trouble.

I looked as Bunny entered through the vortex, it closing behind him. His ears were flat against his head as he shook himself as if there were something on him. I grinned.

"Aw, does the big Cottontail not like the big shiny portal?" I cooed at him. The rabbit's ears perked up when I spoke and he shot me a glare.

"Rack off!" He said defensively. "Or did you forget what I have?" He waved my staff in one of his large paws grinning. I frowned, he wouldn't dare try anything with my staff, would he?

"Boys!" Tooth said sternly her hand on her hips. "We need to go and lay Trick down, then you two can argue to your heart's content." She scolded in a motherly like tone.

"Tooth is right, Jack come." North said to me waving one of his huge hands for me to follow. I turned and silently followed the man.

But not before I heard the sound of large feet hopping behind me.

"Relax Cottontail I'm not going to drop her" I said turning my head and giving him a grin. I held Trick close to me, her head resting against my collarbone. She felt so much smaller in my arms. Yes she was a few good inches shorter than me in height but she felt even smaller like this.

"snot that Frostbite. I have her mask and broom, remember? Or is that ice in yer head making it hard for you to think?" The large rabbit replied waving the two objects in the opposite hand that my staff was in.

I frowned a little before looking away from him and turned my gaze to North. If only I had my staff right now I would turn the floor into an ice rink, then lets see that over grown rabbit try to walk. I smiled a little at the idea and even considered doing it later on.

North led us through a few hallways, away from all the noise and destructive elves. It was quieter here, the walls turning from wood into ice telling us that we were deeper with in this ice like mountain. But even though we were surrounded by ice, the hallway still held warmth to it.

"Here we are!" North exclaimed and opening a door. It looked like all the other doors really. Made out of a thick and rich colored wood with ice in the designs rather than stained glass or whatnot. The Russian opened the door and stepped into the room with Bunny and I behind.

It was a large bedroom. The bed looked like it was made for a yeti, large with lots of red and gold pillows on it. The blanket on the bed was a deep red color. On both sides of the bed were small night stands but there was nothing on top of them. On the far left side of the room was a medium-sized fire-place with a fire already going. The walls were completely made of ice. There was one window in the room on the right side pf the bed. It was huge, almost floor to ceiling with the same wood rimming the frame. Stained glass of Christmas like colors were in it.

I walked over to the large bed and laid Trick down in it pulling the covers up to her chin. They were extremely soft to the touch I noticed. She looked so small in the bed. I bet anything we could fit all of us that were in the room in this bed.

Bunny hopped closer to where I stood near Trick and handed me my staff. I took it and gave him a small smile as a thank you. He just silently nodded before placing her mask on the night stand and propping her broom against it.

North suddenly chuckled and I looked at him. He was standing at the edge of the bed stroking the beard looking at Bunny and I.

"Do I trust you two to take care of Trick?" he asked calmly but his eyes twinkled with some ulterior motive.

"Of course!" We said... in unison. Bunny and I looked at one another and glared, his green eyes boring into my blue ones.

"I got it Frostbite." Bunny said making sure he was standing his full height to try to intimidate me.

I just grinned. "I don't thinks so Kangaroo. I got it" I responded adding more emphasis on the I part.

North chuckled as he turned and walked out the door with one last little comment. "And let the game begin."

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait! I know I didn't post this when I said I was going to. I was promised the day off Thursday but right as I was beginning this chapter I was called in... grrr then of course I worked on Friday and Saturday. I attempted to type my story on my phone but after about ten minutes I could not continue, my thumbs were screaming at me. ^^' I may start on the next chapter tonight or maybe tomorrow since I have the day off. **

**SO... how many were surprised when you read No in the last chapter? I certainly got quite a few comments on it. :P Now it seems Jack and Bunny are going to try and out do one another while trying to take care of Trick... this can not end well... **

**I must make a quick shout out to Onepen! Thank you again my dear! She had drawn Trick and messaged me to show me the image and I simply loved it! It makes my day seeing people trying to draw Trick r Treat themselves! If you have tried to draw her I would love to see it! You can PM me on here or if you know who I am on deviantart that works too!**

**Thank you all for reading and commenting on my story so far! Much love to all!**


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Bunny**

I looked at Jack my gaze never leaving his as I heard North chuckle and walk out of the room. This was my chance to be with her more again and I was not going to let ol ice block ruin it! Through out these many months of Trick being controled by Pitch I had been worried. Not just by all the children falling to the fear but I was also worried about Trick. Jack and I both had out fair share of running into the girl while being Pitch's puppet and every time it ended in a fight. I know had gotten her good once on her collar and I knew there was a scar there. I felt bad for it but I had not choice in the matter at the time. Now I could make sure she was alright and try to fix what all that has happen to the best of my ability. But of course... frostbite...

**Jack**

What?! Kangaroo help me with taking care of Trick?!No way! I did not need him here to do this simple job.

Besides if he is here then it will be harder to talk with her about some things.

"Take a load off CottontailI got this!" I smirked at him before sitting at the end of the bed on of my feet dangling off the large thing while I propped the other up so I could rest one of my arms on it.

Bunny chuckled and shook his head. "Not a chance ice block. I'm staying right here" he replied as he went over to the fire-place to warm himself. Jeesh the room was warm enough in here how could he possibly want to be any warmer?

I scowled at the pooka as he sat on his haunches, his back to the fire and his gaze on Trick. Great... stupid over sized stuffed animal...

**Bunny**

I watched as Trick layed in the large bed asleep. For now there was nothing we could do except wait for her to come to. The light from the fire faintly reached to where the bed was, giving a faint glow to the girls face. I smiled a little at her peaceful face she has had it rough since becoming a spirit... hopefully soon though she can get a break.

I looked at Jack for a moment to see that he too was looking at Trick. Worry gleamed in his eyes but his face was impassive. I could see he too felt something for Trick. I smiled a little though, I wasn't going to give her up that easily.

Hours passed as we waited for Trick to wake up. Jack had passed out about an hour ago. He was now half way laying on the bed, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. I smiled and stood and moved him to the other side of the bed as far away as I could get him. I too was starting to feel tired.

None of the others had come to check on us yet. I don't blame Tooth and Sandy since they probably left to go do their jobs. North however, there is no knowing what he is doing. Probably checking around the shop or working on another toy since Christmas was a few month away now.

I yawned lightly and looked at the two sleeping spirits. Both were sound asleep and so peaceful. There was a good four feet of room between the two and their feet was about five feet away from the edge of the bed. I could actually tolerate old Frost like this. I chuckled a little at my own joke. Not really caring about sleeping on the foot of the bed I carefully layed at the end of the bed and curled up.

Right before I went to sleep an other small joke came into my mind. I'm sleeping where the iconic family dog does. I grinned though, I was not going to obediently give up on Trick, not this time. I smiled a little as I felt sleep taking me over, never noticing some golden sand flying into the room.

**Trick**

_Fear that was the first thing I felt. Oh no, not again with this, please no more!_

_"Lexi!" I turned to my right and saw my dad. He was wearing his favorite red shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked scared; it was plain on his face. "Stay here alright? I won't let anything happen to you alright? Just stay here." Then grabbing the baseball bat he kept in the room he went out the door._

_I wanted to scream don't go! He's going to get you! But my voice was stolen from me. I stood there scared, clutching Aster tightly in my small hands. "Daddy?" there was no response. "Daddy?" I said a little louder my child like voice quivering._

_Suddenly a scream ripped through the silence. That all too familiar scream that told me that HE had taken Daddy again. No matter what, Daddy was always taken from me... Why? Why did Daddy have to be taken?_

_"DADDY!" I scream, tears forming into my eyes as I slunk into the ground shaking. Daddy was gone. And it is the evil things fault, it's always his fault. He cause all of this to happen to me.._

_"Lexi! Lexi come on! I won't let him get you!" That voice, Bunny was here to save me. But would he be able to save me this time? Be my knight in furry armor? "Lexi trust me! It's Bunny! I won't let him hurt you!"_

_"Bunny?" I looked at the door. His voice was coming from the top of the stairs. Always from the top of the stairs, as if he himself is afraid to go down into the evil things lair._

_I stood, my legs shaking a little as I did. Out of this room was a straight shot across the mini den area where Daddy use to watch his games to the spiral where Bunny's voice was coming from. But could I make it this time around?_

_"Come on Lexi!" Clutching Aster in my little hands I did not hesitate this time, no big breath, no mental preparedness, nothing. If the evil thing got me, like it always did, then so be it. But I would not go down with out a fight this time! I do not belong in the darkness! Then I ran, as fast as my small legs could carry me to my fate._

_I saw it, HIM rather. The yellow eyes and for the first time his smile. Just mocking me and the fact that he always gets me._

_I kept running, I can do this!. I reached the steps; I could see Bunny's face at the top of the stairs. I can do this! I screamed again. I could see the worry and fear in his eyes but his face held anger, anger at the evil thing for taking my Daddy._

_"Come on Lexi a few more…." I screamed. He had me, his fingers digging into my waist._

_"Bunny!" I cried out my free hand reaching out for him. This was it, down into the darkness I go... Maybe I did belong in the darkness, with Pitch Black.. I was expecting for it to end the way it normally did. Bunny gone and me alone, with it, with HIM. But no..._

_Bunny jumped down and attacked the evil thing. I squeaked as I was dropped onto the stairs, the sound of grunts and fighting erupted before me as I tried to make myself smaller, less important. The sound of something exploding shook my ears as I cradled my stuffed bunny in my arms and rocking myself. Then it all stopped, I was greeted with the sound of silence._

_"Lexi..." I heard a soft voice say to me._

_I looked up at the owner tears running down my child like face. He smiled at me as he held out his paws for me to run into. Jumping down with Aster, I ran to my savior._

_"Bunny!" I cried out happily. I felt his warm soft fur envelop me in its warmth and safety. "You got the evil thing.." I said_

_"Yeah, I got the evil thing" I could hear his smile. I then felt myself grow, no longer a child, no longer Lexi. I was Trick once more, still in the safety of Bunny's arms. The surroundings seemed to disappear and we were both in darkness, but a good kind this time._

_I looked up at Bunny as I still held the stuff animal from all those years ago in my arms._

_"I'll never let him get you again.." Bunny promised me holding me closer._

_"Neither will I!" Came a new voice._

_I turned my head to see Jack standing not too far away from me in the darkness. His staff was resting on his shoulder and he had his goofy crooked grin plastered on his face. I smiled as I stood with Aster and walked over to him. He smiled down at me, still taller than I, and placed a small kiss on my cheek._

_"Never again will you feel that darkness.." he said to me, his hand on my cheek and wiping away the tears I had not known that arrived._

_Bunny came up behind me and kissed the other side of my cheek."We proimise."_

_I felt their arms wrap around me, cold and warm, Fun and Hope, Jack and Bunny. My protectors, my Guardians._

**Third person**

The small golden Guardian smiled as he watched the three sleeping on the large bed. Dream sand swirling over all three heads. None knowing that they were all sharing the same dream. Could he be trying to play cupid's role? Or is he just trying to comfort the three after so much turmoil they had experienced. But the only clue was he over heard North's last comment to the two Guardians as the large Guardian left them. Maybe, just maybe, he was trying to have a little fun himself.

**Author's Note: DDAAAAAWWWWW! The fluff! I had to, simply had to. Looks like there is a happy ending to Trick's life long nightmare! :D But Sandy looks like he is trying to stir up Jack and Bunny! He can be a trickster too at times... little golden bastard... I should know. Well this was a fun chapter to write after so much heartache for Trick. Wait and see what will happen in the next chapter!**

**I was thinking about ending it here.. but NO. There are too many questions left unanswered which I feel the need to comply. One of the biggest ones? WHO WILL TRICK CHOOSE?! I would love to see your input on this if you have one my dear readers. This should be interesting!**

**Thank you all for reading so far and leaving comments! Much love to all!**


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Trick**

For a moment I was happy, enveloped in the two's arms. I never wanted to leave them. But then I felt them disappearing leaving me in the darkness. It was alright though, I wasn't scared because I knew they were still with me. Then I felt myself being pulled away from the darkness itself. Up to something I did not know.

I felt something soft underneath me, two actually. One felt like a blanket, maybe and the other I couldn't pin point what it was. I felt myself between a mixture of warm and cold, a very familiar kind of warm and cold. Wait a minute. I opened my eyes to see the two I had just dreamed about and... oh boy... My face turned blood-red with what I saw.

I was laying in a large bed with Jack and Bunny. Jack was asleep in front of me, his forehead touching mine. I could feel Bunny behind me emanating soft snores... Both had their arms around me, Bunny's half way around Jack as well oh god... Trick r Treat sandwich was the first thing that popped in my head. I had to move without waking the two or this could end very awkwardly...

How the hell did I get here?! The last thing I remembered was being in my cemetary and fighting Pitch. Did I pass out? How long was I out? Where exactly am I? All of this floated through my mind with another small comment floating through my head. Whore. I know this is not really my fault but I so felt like it.

Jack stirred in front of me his eyes slowly starting to flutter open. Aw hell, times up. I watched as he opened his eyes. For a moment he was quiet before I heard Bunny mumble in his sleep behind me and shifted his arm...

"AAAAHHHH!" Jack cried out, scaring the crap out of me causing me to scream in fright as well. All this screaming quickly woke Bunny and he jumped out of bed, boomerang in hand ready for the imaginary enemy he tought was in the room.

I looked at the two my face blood-red from embarrassment. The two looked at one another then at me seeing my gaze upon them.

"Trick, your awake." Bunny said putting his boomerang up and hoping back over to me. He then noticed the blood-red look on my face. "What's wrong? Do you still feel bad? Are you too hot?"

Forgetting all about what just happened Jack chirped up while grabbing his staff. "Don't worry, I got it!" he said before opening the window that was near the bed. I shuddered feeling the cold air come in.

"You bloody ice pick! She'll freeze if you do that! Over half of this room is made of ice!" Bunny said hopping over to where the younger Guardian was and shutting the door.

"Maybe it was because you were using her as a stuffed animal." Jack retorted back making Bunny look at him and I in confusion. This only made me blush worse.

"what are you talkin about?" Bunny asked not understanding.

I cleared my throat then gaining both's attention. "I'll answer that IF you answer a few things first" I said a little quietly. I was still so embarrassed about answering Bunny's question.

"What happened and where am I?" I finally asked after a few moments of silence between us all.

"The Pole." Bunny quickly answered.

"We brought you here after you passes out after that fight with Pitch." Jack finished.

Fight, right I remember this now. I placed my hand on the side of my head while I thought only to feel something not there. My eyes widened as I began to panic. Where was my mask?! After a few quick and panicky jerks around the bed I saw it sitting on one of the nightstand, my broom propped up against it. I sighed and picked it up and put it on the side of my head feeling a little more whole again.

"Alright that explains a few thing." I said after I calmed down. The two silently watched me, a little amused at my moment of panic, jerks.

"So what is ol frostbite talkin about?" Bunny asked earning a glare from the white-haired boy.

Before I could answer Jack decided to answer for me. "You decided to cuddle up with us last night and turn Trick into a Trick sandwich and hold her and I both." Jack said grinning and glaring at him at the same time as if he did not know whether to laugh at this thought of the big and bad Bunny being cuddly or be mad because he was in this humiliating moment.

I believed I saw Bunny blush but I could not tell from under all the fur as he held his hands up defensively. "I can not control myself when I am asleep mate! Maybe its your fault! You could have woke up and moved me into that spot!" Bunny said trying to defend himself.

"Me?! How could I pick you up?! Your too fat!" Jack exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. This could not end well.

"Guys..." I began

"Muscle weighs more than fat mate but you wouldn't know since your all skin and bones! Your as thin as the bloody twin your holdin!"

"Well at least I'm not a...", "BOYS!" I cried out as I got up out of bed angrily subconsciously putting my mask on. I walked over to the two, getting in between them angrily. What was up with them?! They are acting strangely.

"Will you two stop it and grow up for a moment?! You two may take care of children but that doesn't mean you have to act like one!" I said angrily. The two Guardian's eyes widened and backed away from one another as well as me. I could feel their fear growing around them and for a short moment I liked it, feeling their fear that I caused around them.

I sighed and took my mask off. "Sorry, I just don't feel good and you two are not helping with all the jibber jabber."

"Sorry." they both said looking as if they were caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Could you just bring me a huge glass hot chocolate? I could definitely use some" I said as I sat back down on the bed rubbing my nose.

Both seemed to perk up hearing this request.

"Sure!","Right away!" They both replied at the same time. I looked up only to see both run out the door in a hurry. Jeesh it's only a cup of hot chocolate? What in the world has gotten into those two?

I groaned and just layed back down onto the bed hoping for the newly formed headache to go away.

**Third person**

The shop was busy like any usual day. The yeti's were making toys, elves causing mischief and North was making a round though the shop with a large cup of hot chocolate. He would inspect something yeti was making every now and then, paint this different, change this, get rid of that, and so on. But suddenly the normal routine was broken. A few yeti's cried out and yelled in their jibbery language and moments later the two Guardian's that had been watching over their friend ran by. North jumped and cried out as well for almost spilling his cup of chocolate goodness.

"I'm gonna get there first Kangaroo!" Jack cried out happily as he flew past Bunny, making the floor turn to ice as he did.

"OI!" The pooka yelled out as he slipped and slid with a few yeti's on the frozen floor. "FROST!" He exclaimed as he tried to continue to run only to fall face first on the ice. His only reply was laughter from the boy.

North chuckled as he watched the two silently knowing that his old friend and new comrade were beginning their little contest whether they knew it or not. He stroked his beard, the twinkling in his eyes never disappearing as he thought about the many hours they waited for Trick to wake up. How did they spend them? Another question popped into the large Russian's head earning a jolly chuckle. Who would win this contest for Trick's heart?

A few minutes later North saw Jack flying by, not really noticing the man with something in one of his hands. Bunny was not far behind as his eyes saw a flash of gold. The man once again just chuckled enjoying the fact that he got to see this round of the game.

"I believe this may be one for Jack and zero for Bunny." He laughed before continuing to tend to his regular duties.

**Trick**

I laid there on the soft plush bed enjoying the silence. This gave me a time to make something of a game plan for what I had to do. I needed to restore balance, if Sandy hasn't fixed it all with his dreamsand I thought, and finish this whole thing with Pitch. One I knew how to do, but the latter. I did not know how to deal with Pitch. With my new found talent I could easily take him out but he always had the shadows. He could disappear and reappear at any moment in a shadow. He was much more cunning than I am. I had to find a place to lure him to, I could not go to him not to his lair. He would then have home feild advantage and I do not want that. If I knew more about Pitch, his past, know one of his old fears, maybe then I would have a definite advantage.

"Room service!" Jack chuckled as he flew back into the room with a HUGE cup of hot chocolate. I gawked at the thing as I took it from him. It looked more like a bowel with one handle then a cup. Then I thought, Yeti sized. Thankfully it had a straw so I wouldn't have to worry about spilling it.

"Thank you Jack" I smiled before taking a sip letting the thick creamy substance run down my throat. I needed this, I loved the hot chocolate here! Bunny then came hopping in with something in his paws, a plate of untouched,I hoped, cookies.

Jack had a smug grin on his face when Bunny first came in, probably from getting the hot chocolate I asked for, but then he saw the plate and it turned into a pout as if he were wishing that he thought of that. I smiled a little at his face, he looked cute when he did that.

"Thought you might be a little hungry." Bunny smiled as he set the plate beside me. I didn't really need to eat but maybe eating one would make me feel better. I smiled at Bunny as if saying thank you before taking a cookie. Now it was Bunny's turn to give Jack a smug grin. That's when the thought hit me.

Could these two be having some little feud? Or am I still that tired? I shook my head not wanting to think about it knowing that I'll have a bigger headache if I do. I beckoned the two to come over and offered them a cookie, which they happily took. Then for another moment, everything felt like it was going to be alright. No matter what, the others and I would get though this.

**Author's Note: Woot! Got another done! I'm trying to make up for not posting as much. I am a trying keep this going. I wanna continue as much as you al want me too! I had to do third person in this because I didn't think I would be as entertaining from Jack or Bunny's POV this time. I'm glad Trick gets to have her few moments of piece before... well you will all see soon. :D BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Oh the fluff once more to be seen in this. I feel like a whore for writing the first part... must resist the fluff now. I hope you all enjoyed the fluff parts!**

**Thank you for reading and leaving me comments! Much love to all!**


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Trick**

For a short while the three of us sat in silence, not knowing what to say, afraid that if we boke it that everything that has happened will come back. I looked at Jack and Bunny both sitting on either side of me. I could see in their eyes that they had questions being with held.

"You can ask you know." I say quietly as I take another sip of my hot chocolate, not meeting their gazes. I was met with silence.

"What do you remember from it?" Bunny finally asked.

"All of it. I saw everything that happened, reminding me of a TV screen." I answered, nibbling on a cookie.

"Could you feel anything?"

"Emotionally all I felt was fear. Physically, I felt everything happen, including this." I pointed to the scar on my collar. It wasn't that big and I barely notice it now but when I first got it, that thing hurt. I could feel all the pain that my body took. I remembered seeing all those small faces screaming in fear because of me. Their voices rang out though my mind, their faced now forever implanted into my brain. I could never forget what I had done in those few months. I even terrified adults in the process. Those who were susceptible I went after, creating their worst fears with in their mind, awake or asleep. No adult ever saw me but they heard me, felt me near them. They only saw their fears that I projected though my wisps or myself. I fed of it, craved it like a drug when I was under Pitch's control. If I wasn't scaring someone I was thinking of new ways I could do it.

Through out those months I found out how to use my wisps to my advantage. I could put someone to sleep, leaving a small jack-o-lanter like mark on their skin where the wisp had disappeared and put them in a nightmare that I could control. But I found a weakness to that. If someone touched that spot they would wake the person under my control but they would fall into a nightmare. Almost like a double-edged knife. But I found another weakness more harmful to myself. You could stab that spot and where ever it was on the body I would physically hurt me. The victim would not be harmed, but I would take the attack, where ever it was.

I shuddered remembering the incident in Thailand that had caused me to find out about this little curse. Thankfully though Pitch did not know about it. I did not spill this secret when I was his puppet. If I had he would have another advantage over me.

The other thing I had found out to do was change myself. Thanks to my left eye as Treat I could see into their mind and find their fear. I could not read what they were thinking or rummage through any memories. But when someone made eye contact with that eye I could see inside them and what their fears were. If it was a physical thing I could use my wisps and the wound cover my body and to the person I would be their fear in physical form. Oh how I enjoyed using that one against children the most.

Pitch never looked me in the eye. I never knew his fear, if he even had one. He knew about my eye and would always be cautious of the thing. If he did look it was always my right one, the 'safe one' if you could call it that.

Bunny touched the scar with one of his furry fingers frowning a little. I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I know why you did this. Pitch ordered me to attack if I saw any of you. I was just being his puppet and following orders. But I still feel so bad for attacking you all." I shrug my shoulders a little and look at Jack since he was being abnormally quiet.

He was looking at me, his brows furrowed together. A small frown was painted on his face. I knew it hurt for them to hear me tell them this. It had hurt me to see all of it and not be able to do anything.

"Hey it's over now." I said taking one of Jack's hands in mine. His coldness did not bother me in the least bit. His hands were bigger than mine with slim fingers. His could easily cover mine. Jack looked at our hands for a moment before the frown was replaced with a small smile and he squeezed my hand.

"It's not over yet Snowflake, but this time we will be here by your side." Jack said his smile never leaving his face.

"Since we are on this topic. What are we going to do about Pitch?" Bunny asked.

"Trick!" I swear for a fat man he could be sneaky sometimes. North walked into the room his arms over his head before he came over and picked me up into a bear hug. "Feeling better, no?" He asked as be placed me back on the ground.

I smiled at him and nodded. "A whole lot actually, thanks"

"I can't help but over hear conversation. Pitch no? Bunny is right we need plan!" North said as he began stroking his beard, thinking.

"Wait a minute, who ever said you all were gonna come with me?" I asked and looked at the three men.

"You are Guardian now and we Guardians stick like glue. We help one another." North said encouragingly.

"Um since you don't remember, I never said yes, or no. I'm still not a Guardian because Pitch interrupted that." I said as I started getting defensive. I didn't want them in this, this was a score between me and Pitch.

"But you are still Guardian in here" the large man pointed a sausage like finger at my chest. "Manny has already said that you are Guardian. Oath or not he never makes a mistake. You are just unofficial, we make it official after Pitch is dealt with." The man chuckled knowing that he wont that little battle.

I huffed and crossed my arms like a child agitated with their parents. MiM had told me so many things when I was unconscious while in that lake. Plus North was right, he never made a mistake about a Guardian. Hell I technically found my centers! But still in the back of my mind I did not feel like I was a Guardian. One part of me brought fear. How is that protecting children?

As I sat there with that thought North placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into his big blue eyes as he gave me one of his genuine smiles.

"Let's call Tooth and Sandy and fix this once and for all" He said gently. I sat there for a moment before I nodded and stood.

I grabbed my broom, afraid to leave it in the room before the four of us left to the globe room. As I was walking an old familiar tune started playing though my head. I do not remember what it was from off the top of my head but one small quote flew through my mind. I smiled a little at the thought. It had a very true point about it and it was something I could definitely lean on to.

"Life's no fun without a good scare..."

**Author's Note: I know it was shorter than the last two but come on! I have been whipping these past few chapter out! :D I got bored today and I even revised the old Trick-r-Treat rhyme. **

**"Trick r Treat aren't I neat**

**Give me something sweet to eat**

**If you don't I don't care**

**I'll just give you one hell of a Nightmare!"**

**What do you all think? I believe it suits her well! XD Hopefully I can continue writing this fast before Friday and Saturday. Definitely no chapters on those days. OH well. **

**Trick and the other's are going to form a plan to finish Pitch off, but how? Stay tuned!**

**Oh and one more thing, I know you all want me to shut up and write the next chapter already. But once my story is over I believe I will have a little contest on here and Deviantart. One winner on each site and the prize will either be a one shot for them of whoever they wish or a full color drawing. ^^ If you are interested to know more message me on here or deviantart for when this will be held and all the rules. **

**Thank you all or reading and commenting! Much love to all!**


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**Trick**

It did not take long for Tooth and Sandy to arrive. The moment Tooth saw me sitting in one of the chairs in the globe room she rushed over asking me so many questions. Am I alright? What exactly happened? How long have I been up? Am I hurt? The list continues on. Bunny finally got her to calm down and I answered all of her questions as best I could.

When Sandy arrived he flew over and hugged me. For a little guy he was really strong! I smiled and hugged him back knowing he had been worried about me.

"Alright now to plan" North said as he began to pace, a new cup of hot chocolate in his hand.

"Plan what?" Tooth looked at him a little confused.

"How to finish off Pitch" I politely answered as I snagged a cookie from Jack. He glared at me for a moment and I just smiled at him.

"Hey no fair! That was my last cookie!" Jack exclaimed rather loudly causing the others to look at us both.

I took a bite of the cookie. "Trick r Treat aren't I neat? Give me something sweet to eat! If you don't I don't care, I'll give you one hell of a Nightmare!" I sang sweetly to him, an evil grin appearing on my face at the end as I took another bite of the cookie.

"Love birds, enough. We need to concentrate on plan" North scolded us but I could see the hint of mischief in his eye when he call us that.

My face, as well as Jacks turned red from embarrassment. I could have just laid on the floor and died just then thanks to North, stupid fat man. But neither of us said anything in protest because one, North was right and two, we would not of won that argument nor did we want to go into that at the moment.

"Well", I said starting to change the subject. "I know we have to lure him out of his lair, we don't want to give him a home field advantage. I also have a few things up my sleeve that he doesn't know about yet but there is one problem"

"What is that?" Bunny asked coming closer to me from where he was near the fire-place.

"For me to use them I have to know what he is afraid of." I said turning to him. "You all know him to some expect, don't you? There has to be something you picked up on that he is afraid of."

They all stood there for a moment thinking and I knew it. Almost simultaneously all five of their heads went down as if it unlocked their thinking mode or something.

"He was like me, when Jamie and the other's couldn't see him anymore." Jack finally spoke. "He's afraid of not being seen and forgotten."

"Yeah but now that he is back and with all this power mate I don't think it will work on him again" Bunny answered.

"Once again, he has a point" I said before I began to chew on my lip, a nasty habit I had picked up on when I was frustrated or deep into thought.

I stared at the floor thinking as hard as I could but nothing came to mind. I had practically been with Pitch since I became Trick and not once has he revealed his past or any kind of secret that could give me and advantage or a clue into what he maybe afraid of. He maybe the boogeyman but he has to be afraid of something, even the boogeyman has to have a couple of fears hiding under the bed.

"Does anyone know a thing about his past? Has he always been like, you know, or was he someone else a long time ago" that's when I hit something.

The four older guardians looked at one another for a moment as if hesitant to reply.

"I knew it, there is something!" I said almost too excitedly getting up out of the chair I had been in this entire time. "What is it?"

"You are right, he was someone else before Pitch. But we do not know all, the only one who does is..." Bunny stopped and looked up to where the moon quietly sat in the sky through the large opening in the ceiling. MiM knew?

All of us turned to look up at the silent guardian. I walked closer to globe still looking at the moon.

"You know?" I asked up to the moon. "If you know then why not lend a hand here?" The moon said nothing, he just stayed silent. Big surprise there, not. I glared at the moon hating the fact that he will not answer me in an important time. For the so called leader of these Guardians he certainly doesn't help worth shit when we need help.

North came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, he had been such a great father like figure to me through out all of this.

"Sometimes we need to find out on our own. Manny does not do this unless he is trying to teach you something. This is for your good. Do not be mad with him." I sighed and nodded accepting that I, as well as the others are on our own on this one.

I walked back to the others, receiving a sympathetic smile from them all. They had all been through something like this, looks like is was my turn. Is this some kind of Guardian test that you must go through?

"Well then, no use waiting for the train that won't come. What's the plan?" I said smiling.

"That's the spirit!" North cried out happily earning a chuckle from us all.

Two hours of talking. Two hours of planning. Two hours of constantly drinking hot chocolate. I swear there drugs or something in it because I am addicted. The six of us mulled around in our minds and constructed a plan. We had to lure Pitch out of his hidey hole, I came up with that and giggle every time I say it, then we could attack.

I sighed as I sat up on one of the beams on the ceiling. I had been up here for a while now for many things. The most important one, I was stuck. I flew up here to think some more about the plan we were attempting to form out. Little did I know that a certain Guardian of fun was behind me and before I could do anything Jack had taken my broom and flew off. All because I had taken his last cookie.

I peeked down to where the Guardians were still talking. Jack was reclining in the chair that I was once in grinning smugly at me as my broom sat in his lap. I glared at him as he waved at me. He knew that I couldn't jump down, it was at least forty feet!

"Excellent!" North cried out as he finished his 20th cup of hot chocolate, I've been counting. We must have decided on a plan. Thank god, I was getting tired.

North looked up at me. "You hear plan Trick?" He asked me. I nodded my head understanding the plan and my part in it. "Good! Now we all rest up and tomorrow, we show no mercy!" He laughed, his large belly jiggling as he did.

"So uh Jack, how about giving me back my broom please?" I asked as nicely as I could. Jack sat up looking at my broom in his hand before up at me.

"I don't think so Snowflake!" Jack chuckled and with both my broom and his staff he walked off.

"FROST!" I cried out agitatedly as I crossed my arms and pouted at the fact that I was stuck. Tooth by now had already flown off, talking away to her mini fairies to remember me stuck up on the beam. Sandy had fallen asleep, floating where he was not long before we finished making a plan. This left North and Bunny.

"I'll get her mate." Bunny smiled and looked up at me. North just nodded and walked out of the room. There was less than two months away from Christmas so I understand why North had to leave. He had to make sure that everything was running smoothly and that he was up to quota.

I looked down at Bunny, my legs swinging slightly over the edge. "So what's your idea genius?"

"Jump." He simply replied.

"What?!" I looked as if he grew six arms, I had heard a rumor that he could do that if he ate some chocolate. Bunny just smiled at me reassuringly and opened his arms as he stood directly below me.

"Jump, I promise that I'll catch you" He promised, his smile never leaving, his eyes filled with trust.

I looked at how far down it was then at Bunny. I trusted him. Sucking in a big breath I shut my eyes and jumped. It took only a moment for it to happen, but as I held my breath it felt like an hour. In mere moments I felt myself incase in warm furry arms. His chest rumbled as he chuckled. Opening one eye I looked at him before opening the other, afraid that this was some joke and we was going to drop me. But this was Bunny, not Jack.

"See? Told ya." he mocked. I responded by sticking my tongue out at him. Bunny only laughed in return. Slowly he set me down on my two feet.

"Thank you" I hugged him, my arms wrapping around his neck. I had to stand on my tippy toes to do so.

"Anytime." I looked up at him my arms moving and resting on his chest. Our eyes locked on one another's. Time seemed to stop for that moment. Bunny's nose twitched slightly and in a quick movement I felt his lips kiss my cheek. He was so close to my lips that I felt them touch the corner of my mouth.

As soon as he pulled away Bunny let me go and turned to walk away to where ever his said destination was. My chest clenched as he did, I didn't want him to leave yet. Without thinking I grabbed his wrist and turned him back to me. Green met violet as his head cocked to the side in confusion.

"You missed." I said almost pouting.

"What?" Instead of explaining myself I stood on my tip toes and quickly brought my lips to his. It was awkward for that small moment. I was certainly not use to furry lips and his whiskers tickled me. But I had gotten my point across. Before he could respond I pulled away my cheeks burning.

Bunny looked at me stunned, his eyes wide. I just gave him a soft innocent smile before turning to go after a certain winter spirit for taking my broom and leaving me stranded on that beam.

**Author's Note: DAAWWW! The fluff! Had to. Jack has been making passes at Trick, it was Bunny's turn to try and looks like he got a response. Could Bunny be winning? How will the Guardian's plan turn out? What will Trick do to Jack for stealing her broom? Stay tuned to see!**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO who wants to know about my contest? If you do I will put the info and rules at the bottom of this authors note. So keep reading my lovelies!**

**Thank you all for reading and leaving comments! Much love to you all!**

**Contest Rules and Info: (want more info? Don't be afraid to message me if I missed something!)**

Dead line: End of May

You can submit up to three times and NO MORE!

You have a choice of writing a short story or drawing

**Rules for writing the story:**

-Must include Trick, Jack, and Bunny

-At lease 1000 words

-Can be Dark Jack or Bunny or what ever you wish for them to be just inform me before the story begins

-Include one thing from my story no matter how small.

-Please do not change Trick (OOC)

**Rules for the drawing:**

- Must have Trick in it with either Jack or Bunny or all three if you wish

-NO bases (If I find out you used a base you will automatically be disqualified!)

-Can be in any style of your choice

-Can be Dark Jack or Dark Bunny or what ever you wish for them to be

Prizes: There Will be Three Winners on Fan Fiction and Three winners on DeviantART:

**Fan Fiction Winners**

-1st place- a short story of whatever (does not have to be RotG if I know it I will try my best to do it) and whoever they want

-2nd place- a 2000 word RotG oneshot

-3rd place- a 1000 word Rotg one shot

**Deviantart Winners**

-1st place- A short story and a full color drawing

-2nd place- either a 2000 words short story or a drawing

-3rd place- line art

To who ever wins. Please do not badger me about your prize. I work two jobs and am trying to get back into school. I will not forget to do them but I will not rush them either. I will take my time to make sure it is the best I can give to you, you earned it so you deserve the best. I will inform you if something happens and if you have to wait longer than I expected you to.

Good luck to you all and may the odds be ever in your favor!


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**Trick**

I giggled as I walked around the shop looking for Jack. Bunny never noticed that I had grabbed an egg from his holster when I had kissed him. Jack was going to pay for leaving me up on that beam. But there was a small benefit that came from it. Still I was not a happy camper. I hid the egg in my hand and casually looking around the busy place.

"Hey Phil!" I called out to the large dark-colored yeti. He was walking by with a couple of wrapped presents in his hands "Have you seen Jack?"

Phil's shoulders seemed to slump at the sound of his name, yep he had. He pointed out where and spoke in his yeti jabber. I smiled and thanked him before running off. Phil had pointed up and to the left meaning he was on the next level near the... kitchen, I think.

I quickly took one of the spherical, wooden elevators to the next level and rushed to where the kitchen was giggling. Payback can be a Pitch.

The kitchen like everything else was huge! It would make a chef think he landed in paradise. But it was mainly all for making cookies and hot chocolate. Usually four to six yetis would be working in there bustling away. Of course there would be elves in there trying to steal the cookies. That never ended well for them.

Sure enough Jack was in there nibbling on a cookie. He was perched up on the crook of his staff holding my broom, which just looked like a stick with a vine wrapped around it at the moment. The large wisp would never appear on the end unless I was holding it. But I could also make it disappear so I could fight with the stick if needed.

Jack's back was to me as he took another bite of his cookie. A yeti wearing an apron with Christmas trees all over it looked at me. I motioned for him to be silent and not give me away. The only clue he gave to show me he would was a quick wink.

Slowly I crept up to Jack, the egg ready in my hand. The entire time I was silently praying he would not turn around or move away. When I was five feet away from the boy I threw it. The thing exploded right behind his head pink smoke going everywhere around him as well as blue colored glitter. Jack screamed and fell off his staff and dropped my broom. When I saw it fall from his hand I dove for it.

I caught the broom in my hand, the end exploding into life. With out any hesitation I jumped on it, flying around the kitchen, and began to sing.

"Trick r Treat aren't I neat? I took one of your sweets to eat! You took my broom but I don't care! I scared you and I call it fair!" I laughed at my song and what I had done as I saw the colored smoke clear to see a pink haired Jack Frost. I don't mean light pink, I mean PINK! Blue glitter was also clinging to the newly died teens hair. Which just made it even funnier, oh I hope there is a elf or yeti taking a picture for me right now.

Before the Guardian could recover I flew out of the kitchen, still laughing. You could never escape the queen of tricks, ever.

I hid after that, staying in the confines of Santoff Claussen though. But during my hiding I saw Jack ask Phil if he knew where I was. The large yeti shrugged his shoulders, and did not speak I could see he was trying to not laugh at the fact that Jack was now pink, and pointing at a window as if to say I left the place. Without thinking Jack flew out the window in search of me not even knowing I was just ten feet away from him.

I laughed as I came out of hiding behind a large row of toys and high-fived Phil, the yeti now crying from laughing so hard. After a moment he pulled something out which made my day even better. Someone had taken a picture. I took th picture laughing, knowing that I would be keeping this. I thanked Phil once more, both of us sharing a laugh before I decided to go to North's office to tell him of the fun little prank I had just succeeded in.

_A locket, small, simple, and gleaming in a light whose source I could not find. A young girl's picture with in the center. Her face long and hair black as night, she looked familiar._

_"Keep it with you Daddy!" A small girls voice echoed around me. Was it the one in the picture? I looked to find the owner and saw nothing._

_"Daddy! Help me! It's cold and dark!" It was the same voice, but she sounded distressed, scared. What was going on?_

_"Seraphina! Don't worry Daddy is here!" That voice a males, it sounded familiar. I continued to look into the darkness and found nothing. The same male voice suddenly screamed in terror and pain. He continued screaming as if being tortured, his howls almost deafening. Then he stopped, replaced by a laugh an evil laugh. One that I could never forget, Pitch._

_"I will get my revenge, I will turn every dream into a nightmare till this universe is nothing but my kingdom of nightmares!" Pitch laughed evilly at his dastardly plan._

I gasped as I sat up in my bed. I was in the same room I had woken up in before at the pole. North and the others didn't want me to go anywhere in case Pitch tried to come after me.

That dream, Sandy wouldn't have given me that one. It felt like I was hearing a memory, some part of history from a long time ago. That mans voice turned into Pitch's. And that locket, the little girl looked so familiar.

_Pitch use to be someone before he became the nightmare king._

My eyes widened as North's words reverberated through my mind. Was that little girl in the locket related to the man I heard become Pitch? Did something attack Pitch and that was what changed him into who he is now?

I noticed something shimmering out of the corner of my eye. Turning my head I saw something small and golden, a necklace. My eyes widened as I continued to look at it. It was the same necklace I had in my dream. Hesitantly I picked it up and inspected it. _Seraphina Pitchiner, _the name I saw in tiny letters on the back. I heard that name in my dream. And the last name, MiM had called Pitch that when I had spoken to him. This girl really was his daughter. I frowned though knowing that she is probably long gone from this world. Probably never knew that her father had become the boogeyman.

With the necklace still in my hand I stood and walked over to my window and opened it letting the cold air kiss my nose and cheeks. It didn't bother me too much though, I was already dead.

I had a perfect view of the moon from where I was. It was not full but I knew MiM could still hear me.

"You gave me the dream, and this locket didn't you? You're the only one that truly knows what happened to Pitch." I looked down at the locket. "He did it for her didn't he? And in the end he became a monster. If so, what could his fear be? Remembering?" I looked up at the moon. By now I knew he was not going to answer me but saying that out loud helped clear some of the cutter in my mind.

"I have a bad feeling Manny, about tomorrow. What if the plan doesn't work? Can someone die twice if they are already dead?" I looked down at the locket again, thinking about Jamie and Sophie. Something inside me kept screaming that things were going to go badly. Like North would say, I feel it, in my belly! Maybe it was just gitters, maybe not. The thought of something going wrong sent shivers down my back. Jack and I were technically dead, but the others never truly died to become who they are today. What if they get hurt or worse? The last time Pitch came back I had been told that he got rid of Sandy. Of course with Jamie and his friends their belief brought him back but it couldn't be that easy for all of them to come back. I also knew that a spirit could be replaced, I was proof. I had replaced the old king of Halloween.

This was proving to be too much for me to take. Yes they were just thoughts but whose to say that they won't come true tomorrow? I went and sat back down on the bed.

"Here you are!"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

**Author's Note: well looks like I made the impossible possible. I was able to post a chapter on a Saturday! Yesterday was so slow at work so I typed as much as I could on my phone. The only action I saw was breaking up three fights, gotta love drunk people. ANYWAY looks like Trick had an ulterior motive to kissing Bunny. A pink haired Jack, I giggle at the thought. Maybe when I get the chance I'll draw him with pink hair. XD I for see the end in the near future... but not too soon. What will happen in the next chapter with Pitch? Wait and see!**

**I am happy to be getting PM's from people who are wanting to enter the contest. I cannot wait to see what you all enter! Good luck!**

**Thank you all for reading and posting comments! Much love to all!**


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**Trick**

I screamed hearing the voice as a pink haired Jack Frost flew through my window. He glared at me as he landed in front of the bed frowning. His staff was pointed right at me but with all the pink and glitter he did not look threatening at all. Then I could not help it, I began to laugh. Holding my stomach I fell back on the bed as the frozen teen shot ice at my feet.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" I say as I sit back up and bit my lip to not begin laughing again over Jack's new hair. "But can I say that you look absolutely fabulous?" Then again, I began to laugh. Jack's frown only deepened as he shot more ice at me.

"Ow! Ok!" I said curling my toes and pulling my legs closer to me but the smile never went away.

"This needs to go away now!" Jack cried out pointing at his head. "I have looked everywhere for you! Now get this out!" I giggled as I stood.

"Have you ever considered a shower?" I looked at him one of my eye brows raising as he looked away scowling at the floor for not thinking of that. I giggled again at the fact that he seemed so absent-minded.

"Go try taking a shower if that doesn't work, well go to Bunny."

"Bunny?! That old kangaroo will never let this down, EVER. We can't go to him!" Jack screamed as he came closer looking at me as if I had gone mad. But I still kept smiling because of the pink hair.

"Alright, alright calm down," I point to the door. "Go to the nearest bathroom and shower. We will go from there." Jack just huffed and walked out of the room.

"Stupid bat brains, turning my hair pink. Stupid broom, why does she..." Was all I managed to hear before he left the room. I was grinning like the Cheshire cat the whole time, I still had a picture of his pink hair. But I'll wait till everything is said and done with Pitch before showing this lovely little tad bit of blackmail.

When Jack was finally gone I look at the locket in my hand. Jack had been too angry with me to notice the little golden trinket. The little girl's, Seraphina, kept staring up at me with her dark-colored eyes. A smile on her small lips, of a happier time when she had a father. I frowned looking at the picture. Even though I did not truly know her, I felt sorry for her because her father was taken away and replaced by a man who wanted to do nothing but bring the world down into darkness.

"Just like he is on the inside." I said quietly to no one in particular. I closed my hand over the locket, no longer able to look at the happy innocent face of the girl. "He doesn't even remember her." I mumbled almost angrily. I sighed and laid down on the bed, bringing the hand with the locket in it over my chest as I closed my eyes.

"haha! You were right!" Jack flew in excitedly his hair back to being its brilliant snowy white, I don't know how long it was I was laying there. He gave me his smug grin as he landed in front of me, leaning on his staff. "But don't think that I won't forget what you did. Just wait till the Pitch thing is over, you'll regret the day you pinked me."

I just smiled at him and rolled my eyes. "What ever ice head."

"What's that?" He said pointing to my hand, still on my chest. A small part of the golden chain that was on the locket hung out of my hand and swung lightly.

"Oh, well.. a gift from Manny," I shrugged trying to make him get disinterested in it so I won't have to reveal the locket or my dream. But I only deepen his curiosity.

"MiM? Let me see!" He said excitedly and jumped onto the bed. Before I could protest Jack grabbed my wrist and pried open my hand, grabbing the locket.

"H, hey! Jack!" I reached for the small golden necklace but Jack just used one of his feet to push me back as he looked at it.

"A necklace? It doesn't look too special. Who's the girl?" he asked as he looked at Seraphina's picture. Inspecting every little detail till... I saw his eyes land on the name. The tiny black letters almost screaming at him. Jack's eyes widened as he stared at the name. "Pitchiner, Pitch. This was his daughter?" Jack looked at incredulously.

"Manny gave you this? Why?" He looked as the locket then at me again afraid that it would bite him since he now knew the horrid secret.

"He gave me a dream, sort of, of what happened to Pitch. The only thing I saw was this locket but I heard things. Her voice, Pitch when he wasn't who he is now. I also heard what happened to him, mainly a lot of screaming. But after he was what we see now." I said as I looked at the locket, sorrow crushing my chest as I thought of the little girl on it. "When I woke up this was in the bed with me. Pitch doesn't remember her after he was changed."

Jack looked down at the locket again after I finished. He too was giving it a pitiful look to the girl. I gently took the locket from him afraid that if I did it too harshly that it would turn to dust like an old relic. This thing probably was very very old. Pitch was older than any of the Guardians and MiM did say that Pitch was an old friend. Who knows how old Pitch truly was.

"Jack, I'm going to make sure we do this, for her." I motion to the locket. "She lost a father, something I know all too well. She probably never knew what happened to him. Lived her whole life regretting that he was gone."

He just silently nodded and smiled. "Let's go show North and call the others. They need to know this. It could probably help make a better plan than what we have." We both chuckled at his joke.

"I agree." Then in unison we left the room to tell North and the others. Great, two more hours arguing over ANOTHER plan... just what I wanted to do. NOT.

**Author's Note: Short one. Sorry. not enough time in the day sometimes. **

**Well I am going to say sorry now. I do not have time to learn about this website. All I have time to do on here is throw the next chapter up then leave to go do more work. Apparently I did some little oopse with the contest. So... I'm just going to say no contest on here BUT it is still on deviantart. Sorry again guys, I did not know. Noob, whatever I call it no time really. I hardly have time to type. Usually type 5 mins here wait 4 hours type 5 more minutes. **

**Apparently I have copied an OC? Uh all I can say is sorry and I didn't know. Why Halloween? Well lets see, my favorite holiday. Plus Halloween does not have an actual mascot so to say like Christmas and Easter. That is why Halloween is getting so much attention. It is one of the biggest holidays around the world. Every religion and country celebrate it differently but there is one if you look. I thought of Trick over a dream. Took some cold medicine the day after I watched RotG and to help me fall asleep, she is what I dreamt about. Tada Trick was born. Not trying to steal the oc, plus I don't have time to look at every oc more keep appearing everyday. Besides there are no such thing as original ideas anymore. Maybe if you took acid but I believe all you will see then is the tree of life trying to talk to you. XD Gotta take my friends word for it cuz I haven't tried nor will I try acid. One another note with this. I'm not trying to steal and one's story. Some of the pranks I have put on here was from an RP a friend and I are doing on deviantart with our OCs with the guardians. I am actually thinking about writing little shorts of it. With the love triangle, why not? Bunny and Jack are the most popular characters from the story and even I can't decide between them so that is why the triangle is there between them. It is also in my RP I am doing. **

**If I have copied something then I am sorry. I hardly read stuff on here. I may follow some stories but I have had no time to read them yet. When I do read a story I try not to copy it. I know the feels. Same for the OC. Not purposely stealing anything. So there is that. **

**Recap: No contest on here, sorry. I'm just going to stick to attempting to post a story and that is it. Contest still on deviantart. Not trying to steal ANYTHING promise. Thanks guys.**

**Well after that all I can say is. Thanks for reading. Much love. **


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**Trick**

Again we were in the Globe room. I explained to the others my dream and showed them the locket, but it never left my hand. Something in the back of my mind told me that I need to keep it close no matter what and that is exactly what I was going to do.

The other Guardians were looking at one another after I described my dream. I could still hear Seraphina's voice and Pitch's screams of terror and agony. I looked at the others since no one was still wanting to break the silence.

"Alright, I say we keep the original plan", I finally say.

"But Trick, that locket", Bunny began.

"Needs to be hidden. We don't need Pitch to know that I have it unless we absolutely need to", I explain to the pooka as I put the necklace around my neck. The gold chain was long enough for me to hide the locket in my corset, the chain was small so hopefully during the fight Pitch would not notice it. "MiM gave me this for a reason. When the time is right hopefully it can help us in more ways that we can think of." I looked at the others gazes.

They trusted my decision because no one said anything after that for a bit.

Finally North clapped his hands together. "Well then, lets get ready to leave. We will leave in ten." Without another word the Russian left the room. Tooth began chattering to her fairies about what to do while she is gone and so on. Sandy, god he is adorable, just fell asleep where he floated with little Z's floating above his head. This left Jack, Bunny, and I.

I had not seen Bunny's reaction to the kiss and I had left him rather abruptly. Jack was still fuming at the fact that I had pinked him but I was not going to mention it in front of Bunny or I would surely become an ice cube.

Bunny, as usual, was by the fire sitting on his haunches. Jack was standing near one of the large columns freezing elves. I was closer to the control panel of the globe, holding my broom close to my body. One for comfort and two because I did not want Jack to take it again.

My eyes met Bunny's and I could see that there were so many things playing in his head...

**Bunny**

She looked so calm after that kiss. I looked into her violet eyes, missing the once green orbs that I had gotten so use to. My head was a mess. I should have been preparing myself mentally for the fight but all I could think about was her. She had once again kissed me, left me speechless, and disappeared. I did not know what to do with myself, I was a bloody mess. Her kissing me only fueled the once small little embers I had with in my chest. Now that I look at her, it is as if those embers are a blazed with in me.

You bloody fool.

**Trick**

I looked away from Bunny, his gaze too intense. Turning, I looked at the globe and all the millions of little lights. All of the believers in the world was shone on this thing. I watched a one light would go out but to be replaced by three in almost an instant. It was a never-ending cycle for them, for me now.

I frowned thinking about being who I am now. Dead, my holidays are around the dead, one part of me brings people fear. Kind of depressing now that I thought about it.

My gaze turned back to Jack and Bunny. I still had them though and Sandy, Tooth and North. I also had Jamie and Sophie for now. My hand touched my locket gently as I thought of the two children. I would never age now but those two would and die. I was stuck in this nineteen year old body for eternity and I now have to see those two get old and die.

Wait, when did my thoughts decide to take such a dismal turn? Was it because I was nervous over what was soon to come? Or were these subconscious thoughts that never came to mind till now? I need to stop being so depressing. Head in the game Trick! It's go time! I screamed at myself, a mini pep talk so to say.

North came back, his big red jacket on and swords by his sides. It was time to go. Bunny woke Sandy and we all headed for the sleigh. At the moment I was too nervous to fly. My mind was running through the plan over and over and I could hardly concentrate on anything else. Wait, were we already in the air? That was fast.

_For Jamie and Sophie. _I kept telling myself as we flew through the sky. I was sitting beside Tooth. Jack, Bunny, and Sandy were behind us. I looked up at the sky and sighed. Delicate hands suddenly held one of my hands.

I looked at Tooth as she smiled at me. Her smile reminded me of my mother's, when she actually cares. It was warm and caring, and encouraging.

"We can do this, YOU can do this. MiM picked you for a reason like he picked us all for a reason", I smiled at her words. I was a Guardian whether I liked it or not and I was going to make sure that Pitch would never forget that.

We neared Burgess, it was show time. I stood taking in a big breath as I looked at the others and smiled. "Wish me luck!" I jumped over the side of the large sleigh, catching myself with my broom and flying off. The bait, of course I had to be the blessed bait to catch the creeper man.

The sun was setting here in Burgess when I landed in front of the broken bed. I looked down the dark hold scowling at it. Sucking in a big breath I screamed.

"OOOOOHHHHH PITCH!" It echoed all the way down the tunnel and I knew he had heard that. Then came the fun part. "You know, that was kind of low, interrupting my little ceremony. What's wrong? Mad because I was the pageant miss second place beauty queen? Well here I am to finish this! Come out, come out!" I continued to yell into the hole, trying to make him mad.

"Boo." A calm and smooth voice said behind me. I whirled around to see Pitch coming out of the shadows of a tree. His face was impassive as his voice as he kept his hands behind his back.

"Trick, come to rejoin me?" he smiled.

"In your nightmares", I growled out. He laughed at my comments, that eerie laugh from my dream, it never changed.

"A little rash are we? Challenging me by yourself", he continued to grin.

"I don't need the other's to help me." I replied defensively.

"We will see about that", Pitch took a step towards me. Immediately I threw my mask on my face. My broom burst into flames to be replaced by my scythe. My wisps flew around my body as I stared at Pitch.

"Your move", I replied. Then I felt myself falling...

**Author's Note: all I feel like typing right now. Save the fight for next chapter, as if you haven't waited long enough. Bwahahaha**

**Again contest canceled here. But it is still on deviantart. **

**Thank you for reading and commenting. Much love!**


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**Treat**

_Falling, very fast I'm falling. Idiot! You got caught! Idiot, idiot, IDIOT! Still falling, where am I going? Dark, really dark. Where is Pitch? I need to find him now! But I'm still falling._

My mind screamed this as I felt the darkness take me away. A laugh caused this chatter to stop within my mind. I looked around, great the one place I was not supposed to be, Pitch's lair.

Pitch walked out of a shadow and smiled. "Now we can talk and not worry about the Guardians coming down here." He knew?! If he didn't then it was a damn good bluff.

I glared at him as he started to walk around are me his gaze never leaving my right eye. He knew not to look at the other, but I needed him to.

"I have been a rather patient person Treat. Waited for you to come back, waited for you to trust me so I could have what I always wanted." He spoke softly but I could see the wolf behind the sheep.

"And what would that be?" I ask as I kept my scythe up and ready incase he tried something.

"A daughter, I never had one." My eyes widened at his answer. This was too perfect for me, the timing, the locket, all of it. MiM had known from the beginning and he was giving me clues to what would happen. I resisted the urge to touch the golden chain which the locket was on, it would give it away and my little trick would be exposed.

"And you want me to be you daughter?" I looked at him as if he were trying to eat the macaroni and cheese colored crayon.

"Of course! It would be perfect! I control nightmares, you are the personification of death something everyone fears. With your power we could turn the tables around." He came to stand in front of me again.

I chuckled and shook my head. "You idiot. I am not death, nor the bringer of death, he has his own little way of things. But if you want, I could help you meet him!" I swung my scythe down on him. He slunk into the shadows easily avoiding the blow as if it came from a mere child.

"You can not kill me Treat." His voice said all around me, multiple shadows of himself going in and out of my vision around the walls. "I am no longer of flesh and blood." Concentrate, where is he?

"Come now Treat, last offer to join me." I spun around to where he was standing. His calm composure was leaving. He was getting anxious and annoyed that I was not answering him. "Become my Fearling Princess."

"No, I will not." I jerked the necklace off my neck and brought out the locket. "Because you had a daughter, Kozmotis Pitchiner." I held the locket up to eye level glaring at Pitch, and silently hoping for something to happen now. Something did that I did not expect, Pitch screamed in terror.

**Bunny**

We sat in the sleigh, flying death trap if you ask me, after Treat left. A few moments later Jack left to follow after her. This plan could work, even though we usually throw it aside not even half way through it. The rest of us waited for Jack's signal, but it never came. Suddenly Jack came flying back panicked.

"What the bloody hell is wrong ice block?!" I jumped up when I saw his face, fear.

"Pitch, took Treat. Down to his lair I think and Nightmares are all around the entrance." He said. What did I tell ya?

"Bunny, you and Jack go get her. We will distract", North said while landing in the woods, far enough to where the Nightmares didn't see and neither would anyone else. "You still have chocolate?" He looked at me curiously. I knew exactly what he ment.

I smiled and held it up. North nodded. "Good get going." I gave Tooth and Sandy a grin before hopping out with Jack behind me.

"Bunny what is that?" He asked curiously. But I did not answer, he would know soon enough. I unwrapped the candy and popped the whole thing in my mouth.

"Hey Jackie, make sure you keep up!" I smiled at him before my body shuddered. Then I began to dig.

**Treat**

Pitch screamed like no animal or man had ever screamed before, it was as if the necklace physically hurt him to see it. He doubled over, clutching his mid section with one hand while shielding his eyes with the other.

I stood there dumbfounded that by just looking at it caused him so much pain. Something so small could cause someone so much pain.

"Where did you get that?!" He screamed, his eyes blazing.

"A friend gave it to me, thought I may need it." I took a step forward, he too two steps back. I could feel the terror it brought him and I liked it. The king of fear afraid of a little locket that I was holding. I could feel his fear around him, feeding me like it usually fed him.

"This is your daughter." I said taking another step forward. Pitch again stepped back and shook his head, agony plain on his face. "Seraphina Pitchiner."

He screamed again when I said her name, the same inhuman howl. Like a demon of some sort crawling out of the pit of hell. The hand that was once shielding his vision now held his head, his long slender fingers violently gripping his jet black hair. I suddenly felt so powerful having Pitch like this. I wanted more, I wanted more fear, more screaming!

I laughed as I watched Pitch move away. It was slow and unhinged as if he forgot how to move.

"Little wrench!" He screamed, I laughed more. Pitch then, to his best ability, flung nightmare sand at me. I did not move as the black mass came racing toward me. Before the sand got to me and the locket it dropped, as if the closer it got to the locket the weaker it got. It landed at my feet and stayed there.

"Trick r Treat aren't I neat? Give me something sweet to eat. If you don't I don't care, I'll give you one hell of a Nightmare." I sang slowly as I took another step forward like I was something off a horror movie. I loved this, fear oh how I loved this little drug. I felt high almost with it. My body tingled with excitement as adrenaline pumped through me. I need to continue the torture of him, give him his own worst nightmare!

"Then lets give him a nightmare." An Australian accent said behind Pitch. We had been so engrossed in one another that neither Pitch or myself noticed Bunny sneak up behind him. In a split second three pairs of arms grabbed Pitch. What, SIX arms?!Sure enough it was there. Bunny stepped out of the shadows a little more to show himself. He had gotten taller and more muscular. The most prominent of his change was the SIX arms. It was true, he could grow six arms! Seeing Bunny shook me from my high as I looked at the two.

The arms were wrapped around Pitch's mouth, arms and legs so he could not struggle. Still Pitch squirmed in the massive Pooka's arms. But Bunny did not move an inch. Why anyone would want to pick a fight with Bunny with him being able to do this I will never know.

Jack suddenly flew past Bunny and landed beside me. "Are you alright? We heard screaming"

I smiled at him and I could see the shudder down his back when I did. "I'm alright, it all came from our dear Nightmare King over there." I walked over to Pitch and held the locket up.

His eyes widened and his muffled screams rang through Bunny's mouth as I got closer with it. I again laughed as I felt the high of feeding off his fear, delicious. Pitch closed his eyes and struggled more in Bunny's arms with no avail.

I looked at Jack then and motioned for him to take the locket from me. He silently did as I got closer to Pitch. His eyes were still shut so he did not know of my advances. Bunny held still as I got closer. I moved my hair away from my left eye as I forcefully grabbed Pitch's face to make him look at me. Bingo. His eyes flung open and when he did his eyes looked straight into my left eye.

Time seemed to stop then and all of my surroundings disappeared as I was pulled into the mind of Pitch Black. He was not alone, his mind was not his own. There were things inside him, living at this very moment. Their sole purpose to spread fear and feed off of it. I ventured further into his mind, the creatures trying to take me over but it did not work.

Then I felt it, like I do every time when I am inside someone's mind. The part of the subconscious which I could find his fear. What I found surprised me, it felt like a living thing within the mind. This was something I had never experienced before.

The dream the flooded back into my mind. Something had attacked Pitch and possessed him and that was what turned him into the boogeyman. Those creatures I felt that wanted to harm me were what possessed him. Then what was this?

I concentrated and reached out to it, him I felt. He did not feel like he ment me harm. Could this be him? The real Pitch that was forced here after being possessed.

_Seraphina. Fearlings. Death. The Nether Realm. _This was what my reply was. What Pitch, and maybe the real Pitch was afraid of and I had something about one and partial power over another.

I pulled myself back, feeling like I was on a bungee cord and it was now pulling me back up. Only a few moments passed with what had happened but I felt like it was decades after encountering so many things with in Pitch. Things I never expected to be within someone and more.

Pitch screamed at me but I could not understand thanks to Bunny's large paw over it.

I had to continue, not feel pity for Pitch right now. He caused almost every event that has happened to me since I had become Trick r Treat. Pitch also needed to be stopped or moon only knows what would happen to the Guardians and the world.

Smiling at Pitch I straightened up. "And now Pitchiner, let me show you the real definition of a Nightmare!"

**Author's Note: Well this was interesting wasn't it? Inside the mind of Pitch Black. But like explained in a previous chapter she cannot see memories or anything like that, the only thing she can see or hear is someone's fears. Now, what will Treat do since she knows these little fears? Stay tuned!**

**I know Treat's mind sounded a little scrambled in this chapter but it is suppose to be that way. She is a little lollipop triple dipped in psycho. hehehe**

**Thank you all for reading and commenting! Much love!**


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**Treat**

_Yes, make him scream! Nightmare! Nightmare! Give him a Nightmare! Show him who is Queen!_

I smiled evilly, knowing exactly what to give to Pitch. An eternal nightmare which he himself could not escape, with in the 'Nether Realm'. That was just another, and very old, term for the afterlife or whatever people prefered to call it. Since he was technically no longer of flesh and blood I could do it, but in there he would never be seen by anything. Even if Pitch managed to wake up he still could not escape from there. Eternal Purgatory for Pitch, I laughed at the thought.

I motioned for one of my wisps to come closer and one obediently did. I held out my hand and it landed on it feeling cool to the touch. My smile widened more as he stared at the small thing.

"Sweet dreams Pitchnier", as I was about to put the wisp into him, sand exploded from all around him making me fly back.

My back hit something cold and hard. I groaned as I stood and looked around. Pitch had also knocked Jack and Bunny away. I stared at them especially six armed Bunny, I'll need some therapy or something after this for sure. The two quickly stood and looked around.

"I don't think so my dear." Pitch's voice sounded through every shadow, since we were in his lair that was A LOT. I looked around me glaring at every shadow daring for him to come out.

As I continued to look for Pitch in the darkness something peculiar happened. That tune, from when I was in North's shop began to play in my head, over and over. I smiled a little, remembering something as the tune played in my mind.

"Still going to hide like you do under children's beds? I think you'd look a little scarier with some red eyes and sharp teeth. You look too sweet to scare anyone Spikey." I knew I hit a nerve, insulting him three times in a row had to be the trick to get him to come out.

Nightmares screamed and came out of the shadows. I readied myself as well as Jack and Bunny. In sync all of them ran toward us. I swung my blade cutting down two when they got close, but the others ran past me to where Bunny and Jack were. To keep them occupied, I thought.

Once the two Guardians were busily defending themselves with the Nightmares, Pitch casually walked out of the shadows. He smiled at me as if this was nothing but a simple show and he knew all the lines and queues that each character had. I wanted to knock that cocky grinning shadow sneaker into next Halloween.

"Come now Treat, you don't need to do this." He talked to me in a tone as if I were a mere child. I scrunched up my nose in disgust, how did I ever trust him? He was nothing but lies.

"Yes I do, look at what you have done to my life! It's as if you are blaming me or what my mother did!" I screamed at him.

"Revenge is a nasty thing, can make someone go crazy." He tsked a few times afterward, almost mocking me.

"It's not just revenge. As someone chosen to be a Guardian I will stop you. You almost won with me, now your going to completely lose without me." My body shook with anger that I never knew was there. I never knew I hated this man so much till I felt the white-hot anger grip my entire being. I could almost see the red in the corner of my eyes. "Besides I'm learning from the best about revenge, take your own advice Spikey."

I lunged for him swinging my scythe. In a swift movement Pitch summoned his own scythe made of his nightmare sand and blocked my advance. He grimaced at me a frown plain on his face.

"Such a waste." He said quietly, almost as if he were talking to himself than me. I screamed and reeled back and swung again at the man. Sand blocked the attack, but it fueled my anger to keep going. Again and again I swung at Pitch in almost a blind rage. The entire time his grin grew more and more, believing that this was the best I could do, but he was wrong.

While Pitch was focused on me I sent one of my wisps behind him. I pulled my scythe back once more, this time over my head and swung down. Pitch raised his scythe to block me and the moment he did I made my scythe rush into the man. He let out an almost strangled gasp as he fought the wisp inside of him.

I smiled seeing Pitch fall to his knees, his scythe disappearing. He looked at me his mouth gapped open as if stupefied. I motioned for another wisp to come towards me, my hand out stretched as I stood not even a foot away from the Nightmare King.

The Nightmare sand fell away since their master now had barely enough power to resist falling into my nightmare. Jack and Bunny's breathing were slightly laboured from defending themselves from so many Nightmares.

"I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't going to be any for you. Nighty night", then I stood up and letting out the closest thing I could to a battle cry I shoved the wisp into Pitch's chest. He screamed, but only for a moment before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and succumbed into his fate. A small face of a jack-o-lantern, like the one on my locket, appeared on his chest. Now I had him where I wanted him...

**Pitch**

That brat! How in the name of the Moon did she manage to pull on over on me?! THE King of Nightmares against that pathetic little spirit! If it wasn't for me she would be nothing, just like she is now. NOTHING.

The girl screamed as she shoved another wisp into me. The first one had all but drained me now with two I could not fight it. I felt my body almost shut off as I fell into the not so familiar darkness.

_It was quite, too quite. I could hear the beating of my heart in my chest as I looked around my surroundings. Nothing was there, only white a color which I was not particularly fond of._

_"There is no such thing as bad dreams. There is no such thing as the boogeyman. There is nothing under my bed. There is nothing in my closet."_

_Where were those voices coming from? Children continuously saying these things till meshed together into a loud buzz._

_"Enough!" I scream, but it only got louder. I could practically see them in a circle dancing around me chanting those things._

_I tried to send my sand after them but none would appear. The children did not believe, they were not afraid, and there was no place for me to run. There was no sign of any shadow for me to take comfort in. I could still hear the children continuing their chant._

_The things in my mind screamed from it. No fear, no power, no power, no existence. No, I can not disappear. There was fear, somewhere in this universe! I had to find it! I searched like a predator stalking its prey but felt nothing. Not even the tiniest fear could be found, only white and the voices._

**Treat**

I looked at Pitch's unconscious body before me. The first wisp came out from his body since it was no longer needed but the second one stayed. I do not know what had come over me but looking at him now caught in my nightmare, I felt pity. He had been alone in the darkness for so long and all I was doing was sending him further down that shadowy road.

A large furry paw was placed on my shoulder. I looked at Bunny, now taller and more armed before thanks to his chocolate. Jack came to my other side a small smirk on his face.

"It's over." he reassured me.

I shook my head and looked down at Pitch again. "No, it's not over."

_"You are right my dear." _

My eyes widened at the familiar voice and I looked around, Jack and Bunny doing the same obviously hearing the voice as well.

"It is rare for you to ever step in, let alone twice in one event, MiM." I say as I continue to look around.

_"Be that as it may but Pitchnier is no one to play with Trick r Treat." _I saw it then, the tiniest crack in the ceiling of Pitch's lair allowing a small amount of the moon's rays to shine in. It may have been tiny but it was enough for MiM.

I looked down a little ashamed of myself. Manny did have a point, but I could not of resisted.

"So what do you want us to do?" Jack asked, he nor Bunny noticed the crack yet.

_"I believe it is time to take my dear old friend with me."_ I cocked my head to the side curious.

"How? What will happen to him?" I continued to look up at the small crack where Manny's voice came from. Bunny soon took notice and looked at well.

_"Bring him into my light and away from his darkness." _Was Manny's only response. I looked at the two and Bunny nodded before picking up Pitch with a set of his arms and we quickly made our way out of the dark lair.

I took in a deep breath when I came out of the tunnel, happy to be in the familiar darkness of the night. The moon shone brightly on us as Bunny laid Pitch on the ground.

For a few moments nothing happened, but then I saw it. It reminded me a little of The Wizard of OZ when the witch was melting, small black tendrils of smoke rising from Pitch's body. I stared in amazement as the smoke grew while Pitch's body slowly evaporated. The smoke moved upward, toward the moon. The moon silently flashed when we could no longer see the smoke.

Then he was gone and the darkness began to flood away to the ending of the eclipse. Pitch Black, the King of Nightmares and the Boogeyman for countless centuries, was gone.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait... I've also had other things been going on with me. **

**If you are wanting to do my contest on Deviantart it is still going till the end of this month. **

**Hope this chapter wasn't too sucky. Next chapter should be out very soon as well as the end of this story. **

**Thank you for reading. Much love. **


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

**Treat**

The three of us seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. I took my mask off and looked up at the moon a small smile on my face.

"Now it is over."

"Trick, Bunny, Jack!" We turned to where we hear the two voices screamed our names, followed by a third person.

North, Tooth and Sandy came up to us, all were a bit banged up from the nightmares but nothing too serious.

"What happened? Where Pitch?" North said in a breathy manner.

I smiled at him. "He's gone, it's over."

_"And finally the beginning for you my dear." _MiM's voice rang through out the clearing. All of us looked at the moon and I swear I could see his round face with in it, smiling at us all.

_"I created you for a reason Trick r Treat, now it is time to full fill your destiny as a new Guardian. Pitch will not stay here forever and when the time comes he will be set free once more. You will be the medium between him and the others." "_

"A Guardian of Courage and Fear", I looked down slightly confused before looking up at the moon again. "But how can I be a Guardian if I am Pitch's replacement?"

_"Life is no fun without a good scare."_ I smiled, that was practically my motto now. I looked at the other Guardians. All of them were looking at me now, it was finally time.

North already had the book in his hands when I looked at him, the same twinkle in his eyes I had first seen when I caught him all those years ago.

"Bunny, do the honors?" The Guardian of Wonder asked as he gestured to the book. I looked at Bunny as he smiled and took the book in his upper pair of arms. Seriously, when does the chocolate wear off? Bad guy gone! Go back to normal now please!

Bunny cleared his throat, clearing me of my thoughts about his extra arms. I faced him this time ready, and for sure of my answer.

"Trick r Treat do you promise to protect the children of the world. And occasionally give them a good scare. For they are all that we have and all that we ever will be." I bit my lip at his extra part for me. I looked into his hunter green eyes and smiled and nodded.

"I will..." I could hear Jack snickering at Bunny's addition to the oath before Tooth shushed him.

"Then you shall now, and for ever more... be a Guardian." Whoops and hollers chores throughout the night from the other Guardians as they grabbed me, actually North grabbed everyone, and enveloped into a giant group hug.

I smiled a few tears in my eyes from such emotion flowing through me. I was a Guardian now, and it was now my job to protect the children, as well as give them a good scare.A cold hand gently held one of mine and pulled me towards them. I looked into Jack's blue eyes and smiled.

"Do I see a blush Mr. Frost?" I said unable to hold in a giggle.

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Not on your life Snowflake. Here..." He looked down at my right hand and I did as well when I felt my right ring finger feel cold. A ring shaped like a spider formed on it.

"I believe you lost this." He said as he smirked at me. I could not hide my smile as I hugged him.

"Thank you." I whispered to him before pulling away. The small blush I had barely noticed before now grew on his face. Jack then began to lean in closer to me, now it was my turn to blush into the on coming kiss.

"Nope!" I squealed as I shove my hand in Jack's face and squirm away laughing.

"Hey!" He cried out in protest as the other Guardians laughed.

"Better luck next time ice block!" Bunny said between laughs. I looked at Bunny as he smiled and winked at me.

I walked over to the large six armed pooka. "Anytime soon where you're not gonna be all army?" I asked curiously earning a chuckle.

"It'll wear off soon" he replied.

"Good because I'm going to need therapy after seeing you like this" I grinned. Bunny scoffed.

"Therapy? Now come one sheila I don't look that scary." He crossed all three pairs of arms at the same time. I simply laughed as my answer before jumping up and hugging him. It was very weird to say the least to feel six arms from one person hug me, but it also felt very comforting.

"I am so proud of you." he said to me as he held me tighter as I felt him rubbing his chin over the top of my head. I buried my face into the crook of his neck letting a small tear slip out. Bunny put me down and smiled. I looked at him just in time to feel something warm touching my cheek. Bunny pulled back and grinned at my shocked expression.

"Hey! No fair kangaroo!" Jack cried out as he stomped over to where we were.

"You gotta be fast if you're trying to plant one on her!" Bunny replied before laughing at Jack's expression. This only led into Jack trying to start a fight with Bunny. I didn't realize it but before I knew it I had wondered off from the five.

At first I did not know where I was going, all that I knew was that I was following a feeling that had grown in my stomach. I had to keep walking so I could find out what it was. I was a bit away from the others because I could no longer hear their voices. My feet continued on, walking past a few neighborhood before my eyes widened at the house I had stopped at.

Home, I had taken myself back to my aunt and uncles house. I smiled sorrowfully at the irony. I walked up the drive way and to the window that looked into the kitchen. Jamie as well as Sophie were sitting at the table in there with what looked to be a mess of glue, scissors, paper, and crayons. I chuckled seeing a few small pieces of paper glued to Jamie's face as his tongue was stuck out showing how focused he was on his project.

As if some sixth sence both children looked up and at the window I was standing in front of. I quickly put a finger over my mouth signaling for them to be quiet. They both nodded and as quietly as they could the kids made their way outside.

"Trick!" Jamie ran down the porch and launched himself into my arms. "Where have you been? What's going on with Pitch? Are you and the other Guardians going to get him?"

"Slow down! Everything is fine now. We took care of Pitch, he is not going to be back for a long, long, long time." I smiled at him. My eyes then landed on Sophie, this was the first time seeing her truly after becoming Trick r Treat. She looked down embarrassed and swayed back and forth, the way Sophie always treated strangers.

"Sophie Bennett, I know your not going to just stand there and not give your Lexi a hug." I knew saying that name would make her feel better. The small girls grew wide before she took a slow few steps forward. After a couple of steps she went into a full run into my arms.

"Lexi! Lexi!" She cried out and she hugged me tightly. I held her close and stroked her hair.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere this time." I said soothingly to the child.

"But you can't tell mom and dad! She is like Jack now. Only we can see her, K?" Jamie instructed. Sophie sniffed and nodded her head as she looked at her older brother.

"Even Auntie?" Her little voice asked. Auntie? My mother? But Kim and Carl said that they weren't going to keep contact with her after finding out what she had done to me when she went on one of her bends.

"That's right! We haven't seen you to tell you the news!" Jamie chirped happily.

"Jamie? Sophie? Where are you?" A female voice called as the door opened. The kids turned to the door and I followed to where the two were looking.

It was a tall, slim woman standing at the door frame. She looked between anorexic thin and normal, much better than the last time I saw her. The once dull and ragidy auburn hair was now vibrant and rich looking, falling in gently waves past her shoulder blades. Her eyes weren't sunken in anymore and her lips weren't pale and cracked. She was wearing a light peach button up shirt with blue jeans.

I was in utter shock looking at the woman as Jamie and Sophie walked up to her. "Mom..."


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

**Trick**

She couldn't see me, of course she couldn't. The woman smiled at Jamie and Sophie as she ushered them into the house. I could do nothing but stare at her in shock. Why was she here? What in the world happened to her for her to finally change? And what possessed my aunt and uncle to let her in their house? When I was alive they were on the war path against her.

Jamie and Sophie trudged into the house but my mother stayed behind. Her eyes swept the yard looking to see if she could find what had brought the two out here. I felt my hear plummet when she looked through me. She smiled and shook her head.

"Those two are more like her than I ever thought...", she quietly said as she put her arms around herself. The sinking feeling didn't leave me. I watched as she looked up at the moon for a moment before walking back into the house and shutting the door.

My knees gave on me. It felt like ages since I had last saw her even more so looking so healthy. I was in a state of shock seeing her, the one I called mother.

A tap on the window near me brought me back from my thoughts. Jamie was standing there and pointing upwards. It took me a moment before I understood what he wanted but I nodded and stood. Using my broom I flew myself up to his bedroom window and let myself in.

Moments later Jamie jogs into his room and shuts the door.

"Jamie! What is _She_ doing here?!", I half whispered, half screamed from shock.

"I know, long story. Pretty much after you died she went into rehab and got better, well that's how she explained it to mom and dad. And now she is staying here for a bit till she is all better. She said she had to leave you home town. I don't know why, mom caught me snooping then." I sat on his bed as he explained the situation. She really did care, she went into rehab because of my death. My death had shook her so much that she knew she had gone to far and she needed to change.

"Lexi, your crying." Jamie exclaimed as he came closer to me. I looked at him oddly before wiping my face. Yep, I was crying. I gave Jamie a reassuring smile and hugged him.

"I'm alright, this is just a lot to take in right now." I said.

"That remind me. What happened with Pitch? Are you all going to get him? How come Jack hasn't been..."

"Easy there. Pitch is gone, for good and unfortunately for you I'm his replacement." I started tickling his sides then. The boy giggled and squirmed in my arms and I smiled. "Now I can suck the brains of all the children in the world! Bwahahaha!" Jamie just laughed at me even more.

"Jamie? What's so funny?" Her voice again, my head perked up to it as I looked toward his door.

"Nothing, I'm just playing!" I smirked at his lie.

"Alright then, bed time in twenty!"

"Ok!" I smiled and looked at him.

"I need to get going now ok? The others are probably looking for me since I just wondered off without saying anything", I let the boy go and stood.

"You'll be back right?" Jamie asked worriedly as I opened his window.

I looked back and smiled. "Of course! Later kiddo!" I jumped out the window and flew off. Before I truly left I flew down to the first level and looked into the window.

She was in the kitchen, a mug in her hands as she leaned onto the counter. She looked down at her mug as steam waffered up from it. Her gaze seemed to taker her to a far away place eons away from where she now was.

Does she miss me? Does she ever think about me? Or about Dad? Does she wish that we were still with her?

"Oh Lexi, if only you were here..." I read her lips perfectly and felt my heart drop once again. I placed my hand on the window as I continued to look at her.

"I miss you to Mom..." I said quietly as my hand dropped. I whipped away the tears that were forming before flying back to the others.

Jack and Bunny were still arguing! Bunny had lost his two extra pairs of arms but he was still standing there with his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face while Jack was pouting. I rolled my eyes to the two. I had a feeling that this was never going to change. The others seemed to notice my reappearance and their pleading looks said it all.

I huffed, should have known that this would happen with these two around. If I had sleeves I would have rolled them up for some dramatic effect before walking over to the two arguing Guardians, but I just settled with handing Sandy my broom. In one swift movement I covered both of their mouths and kissed them each on the cheek.

"You two are both fantastic now shut up!" I grumbled as Sandy handed me my broom. The little man silently giggled and gave me then thumbs up of approval. I heard North and Tooth giggle as well thanks to the red blush covering both of the boys faces. I took a few steps back from them and crossed my arms, my broom under my arm, while the two looked at me shocked.

"Well are gonna get going or are you just gonna stand there and look like little school boys on the playground sweethearts." The sarcasm could not have been any better on that last part.

"G..go where?" Bunny finally asks.

"Celebrate! You guys have another Guardian on the team! I say that is a need for celebration!" I smile at them before turning to North. On perfect que the sound of bells was heard and the sleigh came into view.

"Trick is right! Let us celebrate!" North boomed excitedly. We all smiled as the sleigh landed and piled into it. Bunny looked nervous as usual and I just giggled.

"Aw the Bunny scawed of heights?" I cooed before Jack and I erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Oh rack off pumpkin head!" He growled. I just giggled and kissed his cheek then turned and did the same to Jack before he had any chance to pout. These two were going to be a hand full...

North laughed before cracking the reigns and we were off. I smiled as I watched Burgess get smaller from my view, wonder when I'll be able to come back? For now I wasn't going to worry, I had all the time in the world.

I sat down in-between Jack and Bunny smiling. As we flew I looked at the moon, its beautiful white light radiating everywhere. Manny's voice silently rang through my head and my smile grew.

My name is Trick r Treat and I am the new spirit of Halloween. I'm slowly getting the hang of it all with what my job is. I am also the new bringer of Fear and Courage. But not only that I am a Guardian and I have just one last thing to say.

Life is no fun without a good scare...

**Author's Note: O.O My very first story finished... Thank you all for reading! **

**I have a feeling that I'm going to have a few unhappy reviews because Trick didn't get with either of them... hehehehe... I'm evil like that!**

**Again thank you all for reading and posting reviews! I hope you continue to follow me because I'll be making small shorts with Trick in it! Much love to all!**


	54. Extended Ending

**80 Years Later**

**Trick**

I stood there with the other Guardians staring at the two occupied hospital beds. A brother and sister, the beds moved closer to one another so they could hold one another's hands. The little old woman's hand lay limp in her brothers after passing only minutes ago.

She looked as if she were merely sleeping. Her head was turned to the left so she could see the Guardian of Hope that had not left her side since we had arrived. After almost ninety years the two still believed in us and they had shared their belief into their children and grandchildren. The three adults stood in the back of the room near North, Sandy and Tooth. The six grandchildren stood closer to the edge of the bed along with Jack and I. Tears ran down my face as I stared at her peaceful face. The last thing to leave her small shriveled lips touched us all to our very core.

"Hop, hop Bunny..." Was the last thing spoken as the light receded from her eyes. Bunny had held her free hand and looked into her green eyes the entire time. Once she was gone he had quietly closed her eyes before erupting into sobs of sorrow. He shook quietly as he hung his head so we would not see his tears. Tooth flew over to him and placed a tiny hand on his shoulder.

Their children and grandchildren held one another or onto a Guardian for comfort. They had already talked with them and said their goodbyes by the time the six of us got there, now it was our turn... and I was not ready.

"Lexi..." I heard the faint raspy voice of the old man say my name as he clung to his sister's hand. He was afraid, I could feel his fear. I moved my way around to the other side of his bed and held his free hand.

Through out all these years his eyes were still bright and full of life. I looked into those chocolate-brown eyes and saw the young boy smiling and playing, not the bed ridden sick man before me. I gently took his hand and smiled at him, trying not to cry. I had to be strong still for Jamie.

"It's going to be alright, Jamie I promise." I smiled at him. Just by that one sentence I could feel him relax. This is going to be hard, more tears were forming and already running down my face.

"It's not going to hurt at all kiddo." He smiled when I used his old nickname. He may be ninety six but I was now over one hundred years old and I didn't look a day over twenty.

The heart monitor showed signs of his heart slowing. I started to panic as I looked at it then back at Jamie, making sure to keep composed for him. I stroked the small tuff of snow-white hair he had on his head soothingly. How I remembered Jack joking to him about that. "It's going to be alright, we are all here." The monitor slowed again and Jamie's eyes fluttered.

"You will... always be... my Guardian..." He smiled at me as a tear ran down his wrinkled face. The bright brown eyes grew dim and his grip lessened on my hand, no.

"Jamie..." I said quietly, my voice cracking. His face stayed unmoving, still smiling at me, he was gone. I quietly mimicked Bunny and closed his eyes before breaking down into a fit of sobs. My cousins were gone.

Cold arms enveloped me and pulled me close to their shaking frame. I clung to Jack tightly as I cried into his shoulder.

I knew that this day would come, but to me it had come too fast. Even though the rest of my family could no longer see me I still stayed for Jamie and Sophie. We all had been there for them. Their marriages, their children, grandchildren, and more. It had hurt to see my aunt and uncle die. It had hurt worse to see my mother die, relapsed and OD. My dad and I saw it since it had happened on Halloween. But seeing Jamie and Sophie go, let alone at the same time had taken the cake. This was when I wished that I had not gotten my memories back so soon. This was the curse we must bear if we Guardians became attached to a child... a believer... the curse of seeing them grow old and die in the blink of an eye while lived centuries longer than any other creature.

A nurse that had silently stood in the back of the room, who was still convincing herself that the two hallucinated before their death turned their machines off and called out their times of death. She looked at the clock when Sophie had passed but did not dare announce it for Jamie's sake. But now they were gone.

Everyone in the room was crying, holding one another as they stared at the two. Jamie and Sophie had been our Guardians when we were theirs. I lifted my head up a little to look out the window. The moon was dimly shining in as if Manny himself were mourning. _Keep them safe MiM._ I sent a silent prayer to him. I had heard that sometimes if believers continued to believed in the guardians till the day they die that they earned a special place up in the moon with MiM. I do not know if it is true but I still sent that prayer out for them.

After what seemed like an eternity the family started to clear out first. We gave our round of hugs as they went outside to the rest of their family that had sat in the waiting room this entire time. Soon is was just us Guardians looking down upon our two former believers. Bunny hand come over to join Jack and I and he held us close to him. I was pretty much a Trick sandwich. We held one another together silently crying. Tooth joined in first the Sandy and North. We all hugged one another, comforting each other at this loss.

"We should go, not good for her to stay." North said quietly. I knew he ment me, we all knew. I wouldn't take my eyes off the two. Bunny gently took me from Jack and held my bridle style incase I retaliated, but I did not. His warm furry arms held me close to him as Jack stayed by our side. I looked up staring at the stars as we left the hospital and Jamie and Sophie silently...

The funeral later that week was just as heart breaking. We all stood in the back our heads hung sorrowfully. Jack was to my left and Bunny was to my right as I held their hands. They were my anchor through out all of this. If Jack and Bunny had not of stayed with me, I honestly think I would have gone insane. North stood on the other side of Jack, Sandy beside North. Tooth hovered beside Bunny quietly.

I lifted my head to look at the caskets, both a pretty rich cherry color. Their tombstones were right beside one another, their other half already buried on the other side of the tombs. Both Jamie and Sophie's spouse died beofer them, I found that very ironic. In the end they were all each other had, just like in childhood.

After staring between the caskets and stones for what seemed like an eternity I peeled my eyes away. This whole time I had be hoping that I was just under one of my own nightmares, but this was no dream at all it was all real.

"Lexi!" It was a faint voice almost gruff sounding as it carried through the light wind.

"Lexi!" This time is was clearer and more feminine sounding.

I looked to where my old name had come from. Only two people had called me that after I became Trick. My eyes frantically scanned the area, searching for the owner of the voices. A small movement caught the corner of my eye. I turned to it, making sure it looked as inconspicuous as possible so I didn't alert the others.

There they were, pre-teens again. Jamie and Sophie smiled as they sat on my tombstone, their pains and worries finally gone.

"Till next Halloween" they both said to me. A small gust of wind picked up blowing around the leaves that was jerked off the branches. With it vanished Jamie and Sophie.

_Until then we can always play!_ A child like voice said with in my mind. The funeral was now ending and people were slowly standing and leaving, no one but their grandchildren and children noticing us. The Guardians slowly started to leave too. But i stood there, listening to the child talk to me as I stared at the tombs once more.

"Yes Jamie, we are going to play..." I smiled, and we would.

**Author's Note: Bwahahahahaha! Just when you thought I was done I add this heart tugging experience! We say goodbye to Jamie and Sophie. This is actually based off of the short dedication I did for the people in Boston and my cousin. **

**Could this be the opening for a possible... SEQUEL?!**

**Let me all know if you want one! If I get enough asks I'll make it. Much love my fellow readers!**


End file.
